


Дорога через Айдахо

by Starland



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/pseuds/Starland
Summary: "Где был ты, лорд Рэндал, любимый мой сын?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Канон - об отделе, расследующем преступления на сексуальной почве, включая те, что совершаются против детей. Со всеми вытекающими. Сиквел к 21-й серии 1-го сезона SVU "Ноктюрн" http://zserials.tv/zarubezhnye/law-and-order-special-victims-unit.php
> 
> Огромная благодарнасть моей доброй фее, Carmine de Vita, за беттинг  
> и тавви, в чьем присутствии музы не решаются капризничать

Ночью Эллиоту приснилось, что он — Руби Бриджес, шестилетняя, в маленьком белом платье, со школьной сумкой в руке, и служба федеральных маршалов доставляет его в новую школу сквозь толпу протестующих. Толпа бесновалась, кто-то орал, билось стекло, иногда летели камни, но падали, не достигнув цели. Маршалы, в черных костюмах, с повязками на плечах, оставались невозмутимы, не тянулись за оружием. Просто шагали себе и все. Эллиот, который стал Руби, послушно шел между ними, шел и завороженно смотрел, как маленькие белые туфли ступают по асфальту и как сжимаются её-его пальцы вокруг школьной сумки. Маленькие. Черные. Черные. 

Стыдно за черные пальцы стало совершенно неожиданно, хотя он знал, что стыдиться нечего. Но все равно он замешкался в дверях, и сильная рука его почти силой толкнула внутрь. 

Внутри оказалось темно. Не было видно ни пустых коридоров, ни очертаний дверей. И тихо тоже — ни голосов, ни звука шагов. 

— Темно — это потому что электричество отключили, — прервал тишину голос из-за спины. – Экономят.

— А где все люди? — хрипло спросил Эллиот-Руби. Он попятился, но чужая рука тут же легла на спину и не дала ступить назад. 

— Так ты не слышала, что ли? Никто не хочет учиться с тобой. И учить тебя тоже. Потому и пусто.

Перехватило дыхание. И еще захотелось о чем-то попросить. Эллиот-Руби снова замешкался, но его подтолкнули и направили, и он пошел вперед, в темноту, один и молча, не из храбрости, и не потому, что плакать было стыдно, а так. Чисто по инерции.

Когда он очнулся, была еще ночь. За окном, узким, прикрытым полупрозрачной занавеской, мигало красное и синее: патрульную машину после дневного мятежа так и оставили у ворот резиденции. 

Если хочешь, поиграй сам с собой. Притворись, что ты тут под прикрытием. Бывало же? И не раз. 

Эллиот проморгался. Выбрался из кровати, вышел из своей комнаты, прошлепал босыми ногами по дощатому полу. Когда он проходил комнату, оборудованную под офис, соцработник услышал шаги, повернулся на стуле к нему и буркнул: 

— Без обуви нельзя. 

— Я только на кухню и обратно, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Все равно нельзя. Грибковой инфекции нам только здесь не хватало. 

— У меня нет. 

— Будет, если будешь ходить босиком.

Эллиот какое-то время смотрел на него. Парень был рыжеволосым, крепким, неулыбчивым, но спокойным. И молодым. Может, на пару лет старше Морин... Эллиот попытался вспомнить его имя и понял, что тот так и не представился. Ни когда копы, подняв щиты, чтобы оградить Эллиота от беснующейся толпы, довели его до крыльца и впихнули в прихожую. Ни во время приема, пока Эллиот читал и подписывал правила, обязующие его не пить, не употреблять наркотики, не заниматься нелегальной деятельностью, не вступать в конфликты с остальными жильцами, не пользоваться порнографией и соблюдать комендантский час...

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Меня зовут Марти. Надень обувь, пожалуйста, — сказал парень.

Эллиот вернулся в свою комнату и прикрыл дверь. Пошарил по стене, нашел выключатель. Лампочка загорелась сразу же, неяркая, без абажура. Он достал ботинки из-под кровати, повертел их в руках. Ботинки, да и одежда тоже, были из мешков с подаяниями от какой-то Лютеранской церкви, которая собирала старьё для только что освобожденных из заключения. Вполне себе неплохое старьё, только все было на размер больше, чем надо. Включая ботинки.

Он надел ботинки, вернулся в прихожую, прошел на кухню. Холодильник был под замком, шкафчики тоже. Точно, вспомнил Эллиот, здесь жрем по графику, потом все запирается, и хоть ты что. Впрочем, это-то как раз привычно. 

Он набрал стакан воды, отхлебнул. Потом вымыл стакан, поставил его в сушилку. И подумал: «Жаль». Жаль, что все заперто. Жрать хотелось невозможным образом. Почему хотелось именно жрать, а не чего-то еще — смотреть телек, рыться в интернете, искать кого-нибудь (кого?) — было не особо понятно. Даже хотеть перерезать вены было бы логичнее. Или покурить. 

Он не курил с девятнадцати лет. С тех пор, как Кейти... 

И на допросах сигаретный дым едва терпел, когда подозреваемые начинали пускать клубы дыма ему в лицо. Но все же терпел. 

Кейти, допросы — все это мелькнуло и ушло. Мозг работал как система депозитарных ячеек. Тысячи отделений, большинство из них открывать не стоило, те, что было можно, хранили только последние три года. 

Эллиот вернулся в офис. Марти сидел за компьютером, но тут же повернулся к Эллиоту как по команде. Эллиот еще раз посмотрел на него. 

— Я хочу выйти на крыльцо. Покурить. Можно?

— А у тебя есть сигареты?

Эллиот усмехнулся. Сигарет он не купил. Да и не собирался. И одежду тоже. Собирался первым же делом взять мобильник, но вообще не успел потратить свою честно полученную сотню, времени не было. Сначала был автобус, где двое парней, выпущенных в один день с ним, ржали у него за спиной и переговаривались о том, что надо вот будет начать новую жизнь, организовать рок-группу, и первую же песню назвать «Сладкая попка спецкорпуса»… В глубине души Эллиот подозревал, что они просто надеются на драку, новую судимость и обратно-обратно. Наверное, им было страшно выходить. Эллиот не полез в драку — ему выходить было не страшно. Скорее, как-то… никак. 

После автобуса была бешеная толпа народа с плакатами, призывавшими спасти общество от извращенцев и запереть их обратно. Надо сказать, Бронкс был готов к этому — патрульные были везде. Эллиота, который уже прикидывал шансы быть четвертованным толпой, затолкнули в машину и сказали: «Счастливчик ты наш. Так и думали, что активисты устроят цирк… впрочем, их тоже можно понять. Так вот. Труп нам здесь не нужен, даже твой, как ни странно. По такому случаю отвезем тебя в резиденцию, новую жизнь начнешь. В Бруклине. Ты не против, мы надеемся?» 

Эллиот не имел ничего против Бруклина, как и того, что четвертование было отложено на неопределенное время. Когда полицейский седан подкатил к воротам резиденции для только что освобожденных, их уже ждала новая толпа. Правда, уже без плакатов, на которые времени явно не хватило. Зато вызвать репортеров хватило времени...   
«Блядь, —сказал один из копов, — все-таки утечка. Кто опять не держит язык на привязи, я хочу знать... впрочем, ладно. Стейблер? Ты только не рыпайся, бога ради. Спокойненько, смотри перед собой, с репортерами в беседы не вступай, никаких улыбок камерам, насладиться известностью ты еще успеешь».

— Сигарет нет, — сказал Эллиот. — Ты дашь? 

— Я не курю. 

— Я видел у тебя полпачки в столе, когда ты меня записывал, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. 

— Это для работы, — буркнул Марти. Встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Эллиота, он пояснил: — Для разрешения конфликтов. 

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. — Если хочешь, я подерусь с кем-нибудь.

Марти обреченно махнул рукой, сунул ему две сигареты. И снова уткнулся носом в компьютер. Эллиот глянул на экран через его плечо и был глубоко разочарован, когда увидел самый скучный компьютерный пасьянс.

«А ты чего ожидал? Все еще думаешь, что был какой-то заговор — да-да, против тебя лично? Все еще думаешь, что весь мир построен вокруг тебя и твоей судимости, все еще думаешь, что вот-вот что-то поймешь? Смирись уже, ты не Том Вейл. И, пялясь в компьютеры и телефоны соцработников и копов, ответов не найдешь, а вот новый срок заработаешь, как нехер делать. А сейчас ступай, покури». 

Эллиот побрел к двери, сжимая две сигареты в кулаке. Вышел на крыльцо, вдохнул и медленно, с наслаждением, выдохнул. И еще раз. И еще. До ломоты в зубах и боли в легких, пока не начал бить озноб, пока не захотелось вернуться в комнату и найти уродливый и благословенно теплый полосатый свитер... Он бы и вернулся, но апрельская ночь держала его в своих холодных ладонях, не пускала, не пускала туда, где тепло.

Эллиот опустился на ступени высокого крыльца, собрался прикурить и вспомнил, что зажигалку не попросил. А своей у него не было, конечно же. И спичек тоже. Он сунул сигареты в карман и подумал, не стрельнуть ли зажигалку у патрульных. Раз уж они все равно здесь. Идея была как минимум идиотской, он это знал, но все равно поднялся на ноги и побрел к высокому забору и наглухо захлопнутой калитке, ведомый каким-то не очень понятным ему инстинктом. Который за эти три года должен был уже сто раз сдохнуть и не тянуть его к такому вот. Как будто... 

«Как будто ты все еще с ними». 

Глупо, подумал Эллиот, прислонившись плечом к забору. Он ждал долго, как ему показалось. Наверное, где-то через полчаса за забором послышались шаги — патрульные совершали обход, негромко переговариваясь между собой. Эллиот стелился вдоль забора и жадно ловил обрывки разговоров. Один из голосов показался ему знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, где и какими судьбами. 

— Все тихо вроде. 

— Ну так. Справедливость справедливостью, а жрать тоже когда-то надо... но однако, почему все говно вечно сбрасывают нам? Брали бы его себе в Манхэттен... 

— В Куинс. Он жил в Куинсе раньше. 

— Ага. Но надо сказать, педнадзор на этот раз...

— О да, превзошли самих себя. Читал их последнее?

— Что? 

— Так про него. 

— Нет. Сил никаких нет. Блевать тянет.

Смех. 

— А я прочитал. От начала до конца. Там без подробностей, ну про... это. Это просто аналитика. Они же теперь уверены, что в полицейском департаменте дохрена педофилов, и поэтому и раскрываемость низкая, и черт знает что. Сдается мне, мы теперь следующие двадцать лет не отмоемся. 

— Это и так понятно. Что не отмоемся. Слушай, но... 

Голоса стали едва слышными. Не то дорожка пошла в сторону, не то что еще. Только свет фонарика все еще мелькал за забором.

Потом шаги патрульных снова приблизились. 

— …А я — да. Двенадцать лет назад. Когда еще присягу принимали. Так, знаешь, руку пожал, поговорили чуток. Он еще про спецкорпус рассказывал. Увлеченно так рассказывал, сука. Я слушал и только глазами хлопал. У меня и в мыслях не было, что он был таким... 

— Так это. Сколько ты с ним говорил, пять минут? Десять? И чего? Я думаю, у егойной жены тоже в мыслях не было, что он был таким.

 

***

— Я не знала, что он будет таким... таким. Таким вот... мягким. Он поцеловал меня первый, когда понял, что мне было стыдно. Целовать первой было стыдно. Хотелось, чтобы он сам. А потом мы лежали на этом дурацком матрасе на полу и держались за руки. Смотрели в потолок. А внизу играла музыка. Элвис Пресли. Он же и принес, и его ужасно засмеяли, он еще обиделся, потому что ужасно, ужасно над ним ржали. Но потом все равно поставили. Какая разница, под какую музыку пить? Ну и да, ребята все еще выпивали, a я все думала, что мне тоже надо бы еще немного. Но он держал меня за руку, и вот было ощущение, что он меня не отпускает. 

И не даст наделать глупостей. А сейчас вот... сейчас меня уже никто не держит. Но это ничего. Я сама дальше. A, я не алкоголичка. То есть, каждый день мне не надо. И я даже остановиться могу. Но могу и нажраться в доску, если что. Плесни еще немного, а? Нет, сейчас не нажрусь. Да честное слово, ну ты что? Смотри на меня. Смотри, какие у меня честные глаза...

У него были очень честные глаза. И ему было легко верить, когда он говорил о будущем, а он все время об этом говорил. Знаешь, в такие годы все просто пинают балду, а он вот... он единственное что — курил немного. Да и не то чтобы курил, так, баловался. А так — он все умел. И учиться. И дружить. И драться. И держать. Только целовать он все-таки нихрена не умел. И мне нравилось, что он не умеет... 

Спасибо. Но тебе должно быть стыдно сейчас. Я тебе свою жизнь рассказываю, а ты отворачиваешься. Чувствую себя старухой. Даже рассказываю, как старуха, как будто это все тысячу лет назад было... Ой. Ой. Только не надо говорить мне, что у меня вся жизнь впереди, я отлично знаю, что у меня впереди. Материнский инстинкт же, и все такое. Не расслышалa? 

К лучшему, говорю, это, что не расслышалa. Плесни.

***

Утро началось тихо и почти спокойно. Эллиот принял душ, потом чистил зубы перед забрызганным зубной пастой зеркалом. Потом не выдержал, зашел в офис, где Марти уже сменился Джоном и Крейгом, и попросил виндекс. Виндексом он отмыл и раковину, и зеркало, и краны. И даже протер дверцу душа, пока она не заблестела. Особого удовлетворения от этого он не почувствовал, просто вернул распылитель в офис и отправился на кухню. Завтрак был самым простым: кукурузные хлопья с изюмом и молоком. Почти как в детстве. И строились все перед кухонной стойкой как дети. Десять очень высоких детей с тюремными наколками. 

Плечо прывычно заныло. Захотелось сунуть руку под майку и почесаться. Хорошо так, от души, как чешется блохастый пес... Чесаться он, конечно же, не стал. 

— Йо, спекцорпус, — сказали у него за спиной. — Ты знаешь, тебе охуенно все-таки повезло, что у тебя отдельная комната. Потому что, знаешь... 

Эллиот не ответил. Его толкнули, когда он заливал хлопья молоком. Так, пихнули под локоть. Четырехлитровую бутылку он все же удержал, но молоко выплеснулось на стойку, закапало на пол. Кто-то заржал. 

— Чарли, вот это было глупо, — сказал Крейг из дверей кухни.

— Нечаянно! — ухмыльнулся чернокожий Чарли. 

— У тебя отлично выходят нечаянные действия, — ровным голосом сказал Крейг. — Давай, ты сейчас нечаянно возьмешь тряпку и совершенно случайно подотрешь это все?

Эллиот взял свою плошку с хлопьями. Бросил беглый взгляд на Крейгa, который разглядывал его с явной тревогой. Боится, подумал Эллиот. Боится, что свалка будет. Эллиот еще подумал, что надо будет сказать ему – нет. Так — не будет. В драку по пустякам лезть он уже давно разучился. 

Вот когда речь заходила о том, что важно, тогда да. За два письма от Морини и её фотку он дрался насмерть, и не помнил, сколько зубов выбил, и сколько рук переломал. И все-таки отстоял и письма, и фотографию. Ненадолго, конечно. На неделю...

С плошкой в руках Эллиот подошел к окну. Присмотрелся — двор был чистым, ухоженным, газон аккуратно подстрижен. За оградой забора виднелись черепичные крыши соседских домов. Хорошее такое место. Мирное. Стилл-Серкл, номер сорок-три, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк.

— Эллиот, садись за стол, — окликнул его Крейг. 

— Я постою. 

— Мы завтракаем за столом. 

— Брезгует он за одним столом с нами завтракать, — подал голос красномордый мужик с глазами навыкате. — Он же не такой, как все. Он же... 

— Кир, хватит, — оборвал его Крейг. — Эллиот, садись. 

Эллиот подошел к столу. Спокойно занял свободный стул между Киром и Чарли. 

Кир покосился на него и открыл рот. 

— Ни слова больше, — предупредил Крейг. 

Кир заржал. Больше ничего не говорил, только очень долго смеялся, потом закашлялся, потом захрипел, вытянул шею и отхаркнулся. Достаточно метко, прямо в плошку к Эллиоту. 

Крейг сделал вид, что не заметил.

К одиннадцати из дома все разбрелись, кроме Крейгa и Джона. Кир отправился искать бывшую подругу. Энди, долговязый мексиканец, поговорил с Чарли, вернее, буркнул: «Сына уже год не видел. Позорище», потом спохватился, бросил полный ненависти взгляд на Эллиота и свалил. Чарли ушел последним, громко, на весь дом заявил Джону и Крейгy, что работу он идет искать. Да, совершенно точно работу, ни в коем случае не кокаин. 

Эллиот сидел в своей комнате на кровати. Какое-то время листал библию в красном Гидеоновском переплете. И думал, не пойти ли на исповедь. Еще немного отвлеченно он думал о том, что исповедь — это надо, и все равно когда-нибудь нужно будет выбраться из дома. Дойти до ближайшего Уолмарта, купить предоплаченный мобильник. И... и еще... 

К нему в дверь постучали. Эллиот сказал, что незаперто. Крейг приоткрыл дверь, сунул белобрысую голову к нему в комнату и вызвал в офис. Эллиот пошел за ним следом, гадая, будет ли втык за то, что было утром за завтраком. Даже учитывая то, что он никак не отреагировал на Кира. 

— Ты знаешь, что делать дальше? — спросил Крейг. 

Эллиот посмотрел на него. И подумал, что он и Марти похожи как близнецы. Только что Марти рыжий, а Крейг белобрысый, а глаза похожие. Усталые очень. Впрочем, возможно, соцработникам выдают какие-то особые глаза, такие вот. Казенные и одинаковые на всех. Усталые, и вроде бы и внимательные, но умеющие глядеть в сторону, когда надо. 

— Приблизительно знаю, — сказал Эллиот. — Говорили об этом еще в тюрьме. Нужно искать работу. Нужно искать людей, которые будут меня поддерживать. Семью... — он осекся и поправился, — друзей. 

— Да. Верно. Семья есть? Кроме...

— Нет. Мать умерла, пока я сидел. Отца давно уже нет. 

— Братья? Сестры? 

— Нет. 

— Друзья?

Эллиот нахмурился. Вспомнил Крагена, который писал ему дважды, скупо и сдержанно, а потом перестал. Всомнил Манча, так любившего теории заговора и форумы, где все еще обсуждали, кто убил Кеннеди, и что случилось с Челленджером, и как ЦРУ уже вовсю клонирует людей, и как, с помощью гипноза, можно человека превратить в боевой механизм, ничего не соображающий... Но когда говно полетело в вентилятор, Манч уже ни слова не говорил о теориях заговора. Наверное, потому, что все это — это были немного игрушки, и он сам это понимал. А когда Эллиота обвинили в изнасиловании собственного сына, со всеми сопутствующими вещественными доказательствами... тут уже было не до игрушек. 

А еще он помнил Лив, надежную, верную, любимую. Которая не написала ему ни разу, ни разу не пришла навестить (а ведь даже Морин приходила ...) — и все его письма возвращались неоткрытыми, с пометкой «Не по адресу». Иногда он даже начинал думать, что, может, забыл её адрес. А еще, что её письма просто перехватывали и уничтожали. И её не пускали к нему. И тогда он спохватывался и ловил себя на том, что превращается даже не в Манча, а так. В одного из тех идиотов, с которыми тот беседовал на своих форумах, которые верят, что у них в голове микрочип, и черные вертолеты в небе — это из-за них, и татуировки на плечах незнакомцев подмигивают и вот-вот что-то расскажут... 

Эллиот сунул руку под майку и остервенело расчесал плечо. Крейг глядел на него и ждал. 

— Друзья, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. — Были когда-то.

— Начни с них. И держись стороной тех, с кем раньше вместе… ну ты знаешь. 

— Что? — не понял Эллиот. 

Крейг потер кулаком свои усталые казенные глаза. 

— Люди, с которыми ты вместе смотрел детскую порнографию. У которых покупал. С которыми...

— Я никогда не смотрел порнографию, — ровно сказал Эллиот. — Ни с кем-то, ни в одиночку. Ни детскую, никакую. 

Крейг пожал плечами. 

— Я не буду с тобой спорить. Но предупрежу, что если ты не возьмешь ответственность за те шаги и действия, которые привели тебя сюда, все закончится рецидивом. Ты точно хочешь продолжать приносить зло детям? Ты точно хочешь снова сесть? 

Эллиот заткнулся. 

— Ты помнишь, что тебе еще нужно сделать? — спросил Крейг. 

— Да. Зарегистрироваться в течение трех дней. 

— Зарегистрируйся сегодня же. Не стоит откладывать.

Эллиот послушался и действительно зарегистрировался. Принял из рук наблюдателя пару глянцевых брошюр и компьютерную распечатку со списком, что было запрещено. Запрещены были школы, детские клубы, большинство городских парков, коммьюнити-центры с детскими программами. Контакт с детьми до семнадцати был запрещен. Эллиот кивал, соглашался со всем. Пить было тоже запрещено… и, наверное, к лучшему. А вот что держать машину было нельзя — это уже почти жаль. 

— Отмечаешься раз в неделю, — сказал грузный немолодой наблюдатель, поправив ремень на брюхе. — С работой ... ну ты меня понял. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Не работать там, где дети. 

— Правила ты знаешь, я уверен. — На Эллиота из-под седых бровей смотрели злые яркие глаза. — Не забудь их к себе применить. 

— Я не забуду, — сказал Эллиот.

Он все-таки купил мобильник в Уолмарте и активировал его тут же, прямо на автобусной стоянке. И запомнил номер своего нового телефона. И все-таки набрал бывший номер Лив. Так, на всякий случай. Вышло точно, как он и ожидал: «Такого номера абонента не существует. Проверьте номер и повторите попытку».

Номеров Манча и Крагена тоже больше не существовало. С номера Фина ответил незнакомый голос.

После покупки мобильника осталось еще сорок баксов. Эллиот подумал, не купить ли по такому случаю ботинки. Или хотя бы лишнюю пару носков, но передумал. В конце концов, старьё можно было набрать и при какой-нибудь церкви, а потом постирать. А вот автобусные билеты — это штука хорошая. 

На автобусе он доехал до Манхэттена. Дошел до спецкорпуса почти легко, как будто его влек туда все тот же инстинкт; как пес идет туда, где когда-то кормили, дрессировали, били по ушам, чтоб не ссал по углам, хвалили, когда приносил палку. Рабочее помещение почти не изменилось, даже столы были расставлены так же. Только что компьютеры сменились, и лица, заодно с ними. Эллиот долго разглядывал незнакомцев, пытаясь найти кого-то. Кого угодно. Манча, например. Или Фина. 

Белокурая высокая женщина окинула его беглым взглядом и спросила, чем может помочь. Предложила сесть. А потом представилась Амандой Роллинз. И судя по тому, как она отвела взгляд и как брезгливо поморщилась, когда Эллиот коснулся локтем её рабочего стола, все-таки узнала его, впрочем, не узнать было бы странно, учитывая освещение средствами массовой информации. 

— Я — Эллиот Стейблер. 

— Да. Я знаю. Я вас слушаю. 

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Оливией Бенсон. 

— Оливия Бенсон больше здесь не работает, — ровным тоном ответила Аманда. 

— Перевелась? Куда, не знаете?

— Не знаю, нет. 

— А Фин? Манч? — с надеждой спросил Эллиот. 

— Тоже. 

— Я мог бы с ними связаться?

— Я не буду давать вам их новые места работы. И телефоны тоже. И я уверена, что вы понимаете, почему. Но если хотите передать им сообщение, вы можете оставить записку. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. Взял с её стола два листа бумаги. Написал на каждом просто своё имя и телефон мобильника, больше ничего. — Кстати, а Дональд все еще...

— Нет. 

— А что с ним? 

— Дональд Краген умер два с половиной года назад. Сердечный приступ. Об этом печатали в газетах.

Эллиот помолчал, переваривая новость. Единственное, что вертелось на языке, совсем уж дурацкое и беспомощное: «Но… но как же так...»

Потом все-таки высказал предположение:

— ВД потрошили спецкорпус, да? После всего. После меня. Пытались понять, что тут творится такое? И ничего не нашли, но его все равно выперли в отставку. Я прав?

Взгляд Роллинз оставался прямым и спокойным. 

— Я не могу это с вами обсуждать. Вы же понимаете.

— Да, конечно. А Мелинда Ворнер? 

— Вы знаете, — Аманда поднялась на ноги, — я считаю, что наша беседа подошла к концу. Будьте добры покинуть помещение. 

Эллиот медлил, и Аманда чуть повысила голос. 

— Или вас вывести? 

— Не надо, — Эллиот поднялся на ноги. — Всего доброго. 

Он вернулся на Стилл-Серкл, где его еще у калитки приветствовал быстрым кивком Джон. На асфальте рядом с забором стояла бадья с краской, и Джон старательно замазывал какой-то рисунок — Эллиот только успел увидеть схематичные и неумелые очертания виселицы. 

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Джон. — Иди в дом.

Вечер прошел мирно. Даже за обедом все молчали, Эллиота на этот раз усадили между Саймоном и Рэнди, которые в разговоры не вступали. Эллиота не трогали, только брезгливо отодвигали свои стулья дюйм за дюймом подальше, подальше, насколько было возможно. К семи снова вернулся Марти на ночную смену, с гигантским стаканом кофе в руках. Эллиот стрельнул у него зажигалку. Две сигареты выкурил в одиночку на крыльце. Потом смел пепел с крыльца ладонью и вернулся в дом. Он лег спать рано, где-то в девять, за час до отбоя. В гостиной все еще бормотал телевизор, изредка ржал Чарли, что-то очень тихо рассказывал Рэнди, а потом... потом снова заговорил Кир. Уже громче. И голос у него оказался на этот раз глубоким и почти певучим. 

_Где был ты, лорд Рэндал, любимый мой сын?_   
_Мой мальчик прекрасный, где ты пропадал?_   
_Я был на охоте — вернулся один_   
_Стели мне постель, я смертельно устал_

— Где нахватался такой херни? — поинтересовался Рэнди. 

— Да ты что. Это же это. Классика. А я вот умный был когда-то, диссертацию готовился защищать... 

— Защитил? 

— Вот нет. Выяснилось, на нашем факультете скверно реагируют, если грохнуть декана... 

— За что?

— Да неважно, дело прошлое... 

— А что было дальше? 

— А дальше — вот как-то так.

 

Эллиот подключил новый мобильник к зарядке и пристроил его на полу рядом с кроватью. И прикидывал, позвонит ли ему Фин. Или Манч. 

Засыпая, он подумал, что утром надо будет постирать свитер.

Ночь принесла с собой привычные сны. Ему снилось, что он тонет. Не в воде, а так, в какой-то грязи, захлебывается с головой, а грязь сочится в уши, заползает под веки, вливается в ноздри. Каждый раз он барахтался и барахтался, и выбраться так и не удавалось, пока до него не доходило, что именно происходит: он не тонет в грязи - он стал грязью, и в нем тонет кто-то другой, и оставалось только уйти на дно и залечь там, где уже поздно кого-то пытаться спасти и вытолкнуть. И тогда Эллиот открывал рот и раскидывал руки в стороны, и шел на дно, расслаивался и распадался, и себя уже не видел, просто чувствовал собственное тело, разложившееся в трупное месиво. А потом становилось темно. 

Утром он все-таки выбрался на исповедь и сидел в темной будке у окошка. Произнести знакомые слова долго не получалось. Потом он все-таки заставил себя открыть рот. И даже выдавил: 

— Благослови меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил... 

На большеe его не хватило, сбежал, так ничего и не добавив, не дождавшись отпущения. Просто выскочил из конфессиональной будки, метнулся в вестибюль, толкнул тяжелые двери, вывалился из полутемного храма в утренний свет, согнулся пополам и задышал.

И повторял сам себе — иди. Иди. Иди.

Он вернулся на Стилл-Серкл. Поздоровался с Джоном, который мыл крыльцо с хлоркой, от помощи отказался, просто посторонился, чтобы пропустить Эллиота внутрь. Эллиот прошел в полутемный коридор, потом — в свою комнату, рухнул на кровать. Вытащил мобильник из кармана и посмотрел на пустой экран. Чисто. Ничего, ни звонков, ни СМСок. Новый номер, все новое. Нетронутое. 

Он уснул, хотя и не собирался. К полудню его разбудил Крейг, постучавшись в дверь комнаты. 

— К тебе посетитель пришел. Он у порога. Помнишь правила?

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Конечно. 

Он улыбнулся, вышел из комнаты и направился к дверям, и думал, что это просто обязана быть Лив, потому что... 

Смуглого парня лет тридцати Эллиот узнал не сразу же. Вернее, лицо сразу узнал, но не сразу сопоставил лицо с именем. И всем остальным. 

Эван Паркс смерил его спокойным и почти равнодушным взглядом и спросил:

— К тебе можно? 

Эллиот не сдвинулся с места. 

На губах Эвана появилась едва заметная улыбка. 

— Ты если боишься, я пойму. Я когда вышел, тоже всего боялся. И спиной особо к людям не поворачивался. 

Эллиот посторонился, впуская его в дом. И сказал:

— Нужно зарегистрироваться в офисе. Документы есть?

— Да, конечно. 

В офисе Эван предъявил водительские права, разрешил снять с них фотокопию, расписался в журнале посещений. 

— В комнату нельзя, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Можно только в гостиной.

— Так мне без разницы, — ответил Эван. — В гостиной, так в гостиной. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча — Эллиот на кушетке, Эван в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и разглядывая его с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Я думал, тебя в инвалидном кресле выкатят, — в конце концов сказал Эван. — Или в мешке вынесут. А ты смотри как. Неплохо еще. 

— Спасибо. 

— Да это не комплимент. Просто удивляюсь. 

— Ага. Чего надо? 

— Мне — от тебя? — Эван оскалился. — Уже давно, как ничего. Впрочем, последний раз, когда мне от тебя что-то надо было, ты охуенно мне помог. Сразу стало понятно, мир не без добрых людей, всегда есть кто-то, кто поддержит в трудную минуту. 

— Дай интервью в газете о том, каким я был мудаком и обрети душевное спокойствие, — предложил Эллиот. — Тебе неплохо заплатят, я думаю. 

— Это может быть, — согласился Эван. — Но есть вещи, которые никакие деньги не окупят. У меня сейчас нормальная жизнь, было помилование, никакой гребаной регистрации, слава богу. Если я сейчас стану рассказывать о том, что когда-то было, только себе и наврежу. 

Эллиот почти улыбнулся. 

— А анонимно?

Эван хмыкнул. 

— А анонимно — это неспортивно.

— Только это тебя и останавливает? 

Эван перестал улыбаться.

— Нет. Останавливает меня в целом осознание того, насколько жалок я был десять лет назад. 

— Одиннадцать, — поправил его Эллиот. 

Смуглое лицо исказилось от гнева.

— Нет, десять. Вот тогда, когда я подписал признание, чтобы уберечь Джонатана от суда, — я не был жалок тогда. И я ни разу об этом не пожалел. Считаю, я это правильно сделал. Жалким я был год спустя. Мне дали три года, но было ясно, что последний год будет условно, а я все равно лез на стены и ехал крышей, и я думал, нет, не могу больше, не могу, да что же это такое — это же только половина... и вот что я тогда начал тебе писать ... — Эван нахмурился. — Это было несколько жалко. Но не очень. Но когда ты со мной связался и велел никогда больше не писать и забыть твой адрес. И я все-таки решил, еще раз. Вдруг ты поймешь. Помнишь, что я тебе написал? 

Эллиот молча кивнул. Память мелькнула — развернулась коротким письмом на дешевой линованной бумаге, рассыпалась скачущими буквами. 

«Ты извини. Это просто, чтобы ты знал, что есть кто-то, кто в тебя нечеловечески влюблен. Я все помню, и что у тебя семья, ты натурал. Я это знаю. Просто думаю о тебе часто, и хочу, чтобы ты мне написал, как сможешь. И больше ничего, честное слово». 

Эван все еще пристально смотрел на него. После минутной паузы сказал:

— Вот в этом — я был жалок. Да. Ну, и я думаю, скверные объяснения в любви заслуживают тюремного срока. Так что, тот, последний год, я честно отсидел… после того, как мне приплели преследование копа и его семьи. 

— У меня дома были шестилетние дети, — сказал Эллиот. — Чего ты ожидал?

— Я все понимаю, конечно же, — тут же согласился Эван. — У тебя дети, я педофил, ты хотел их оградить... защитить. Отлично вышло, не находишь?

Эллиот поднялся на ноги. 

— Иди нахуй, Паркс. 

Эван даже не пошевелился. 

— Мне еще вот что интересно. Говорят, самые ярые гомофобы — это те, кто подавляет собственную склонность к гомосексуализму. Интересно, на педофилов это распространяется? И если да — то что именно ты подавлял все это время? 

Эллиот сделал шаг по направлению к нему. 

— Паркс. Визит закончился. Иди нахуй, или ты поползешь отсюда с собственным языком, заткнутым тебе в задницу. 

Эван вскочил с кресла. На долю секунды Эллиоту показалось, что тот готовится к броску, но Эван только развел руками.

— Извини, Стейблер. Грубо вышло. Я действительно пойду. А ты тут наслаждайся новым домом, пока можешь. Окажешься на улице — будешь вспоминать с ностальгией. 

— Этого не будет, — сказал Эллиот ему в спину уже в дверях. 

Эван развернулся на пороге и смерил Эллиота задумчивым взглядом. 

— Ты в целом неплохо, конечно, функционируешь. Гораздо лучше, чем я был, когда я вышел. Но это тебе нихуя не поможет, я же все вижу. И вижу признаки начала конца. У вас тут наверняка каждый день — новые граффити, под забором или срут, или сбрасывают дохлых крыс, или гнилую рыбу... И никакая резиденция не будет это терпеть вечно. И даже очень долго. Даю тебе три дня. — Эван улыбнулся. — Впрочем, мозги у тебя вроде есть, какие-никакие. Если лодку не будешь раскачивать, может и неделю продержишься.

Эллиот вышел на работу на следующий же день. Сначала отправился в церковь, где выклянчил каску и ботинки со стальным носком… таких, конечно, там не было, но пожилой лютеранский пастор сжалился над ним. Недостаточно, чтоб дать денег, но достаточно для того, чтобы отвезти Эллиота лично в лавку, где продавалась по дешевке рабочая одежда. И расплатиться за все: ботинки, каску и даже простой холщевый рюкзак. Эллиот поблагодарил старика, спросил имя и пообещал вернуть деньги. 

Пастор, которого звали Лоуренс Дриббз, понимающе улыбнулся. 

— Молодой человек, не стоит беспокойства. Если будет возможность, заплатите вперед. 

Стало почти стыдно, но Эллиот решил не заморачиваться. Сменил ботинки, взял каску под мышку и отправился объезжать городские стройки, решив, что где-нибудь что-нибудь будет нужно. Особенно летом. В двух местах его поперли, сказали: без вилочной погрузки — никак. В третьем месте, где рабочий состав был исключительно мексиканцы и китайцы, его все-таки приняли и сказали, что никаких контрактов, никакой страховки, платим ежедневно, по двенадцать в час. Эллиот согласно кивнул и принялся за работу. Сначала разгружал вручную с престарелым китайцем, который постоянно заходился кашлем, и Эллиоту начинало казаться, что он тащит на себе не только трубы, но и самого китайца. Потом распаковывал — это было почти легко, он даже начал отключаться, пока резал пузырчатую упаковку и пластиковые связки, и думал, что можно представить себе какое-то вот такое рождество дома, у елки, как подарки открываешь. Сливной механизм? Ура! Еще один — отлично! Третий — спасибо, всю жизнь, сука, мечтал.

 

К полудню он отпросился на ланч, выклянчив у работодателя десять баксов на еду. Бонгард, единственный белый на рабочем месте кроме Эллиота, долго упрямился и стоял на своем: «Знаю я вас, уколетесь — и ищи потом». 

— Я не уколюсь, — сказал Эллиот, — но если не пожру, свалюсь замертво. Если не веришь, можешь сам мне купить еды. Вычтешь из зарплаты. 

— Кто я такой, чтоб бегать тебе еду покупать? — окончательно разозлился Бонгард и сунул ему десятку. 

Эллиот вернулся на Стилл-Серкл к восьми вечера, пропустив обед, но нажравшись до отвала в итальянском ресторане, где за пять баксов дали огромную тарелку спагетти с мясным соусом. Когда он забрался в душ, то болело все сразу: и спина, и шея, и плечи, и колени, как после хорошей драки. Эллиот лил горячую воду, скулил, прижимаясь лбом к кафельной стенке душа, и говорил спасибо кому-то, хоть сам не знал, за что именно он благодарит, и кого. Возможно, он благодарил за Паркса — надо же, какой дивный пинок под задницу. 

И никаких, блядь, больше спецкорпусов. 

Только вот... если бы найти Хуанга, тогда... 

Господи, какой же ты все-таки глупый, что Хуанг сделает, чего не сделал твой адвокат, и мозгоправ в тюрьме, и судебный психиатр, и чего из тебя не вытрясли — думаешь, еще что-то осталось?

Да, думаю. Должно быть что-то еще. И я должен или понять, что случилось, как, почему, за что и кто, или... 

Или? 

Эллиот снова прижался лбом к стенке. 

Или вспомнить.

***

Ночью он долго не мог заснуть, ворочался с бока на бок, метался под одеялом. Иногда ему казалось, что вот-вот зазвонит мобильник, и он подскакивал, обливался холодным потом — что пропустил звонок, что надо брать трубку скорее, скорее, пока не передумали, пока не сменился номер... 

Но померкший экран ничего не отображал, кроме времени. Десять. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать — превратись в тыкву. Час — пора спать. Два — серьезно, спи уже. Три — ну, все, теперь тебе пиздец. 

Он уснул к четырем утра. Ему снилось, что его держали, впятером или вшестером, намыленная рука скользила по заднице, перед лицом болтался чей-то хуй, бешенство было невозможным ... а потом он просто обмяк, сдался, отдался, прижался брюхом к мокрому полу. И все прекратилось. Эллиот открыл глаза. Глянул на мобильник. Шесть утра, с добрым утром. Он поднялся с кровати, оделся, взял полотенце и побрел в душ. Заперев дверь, он не выдержал: подошел к зеркалу и улыбнулся самому себе во весь рот — очень захотелось увидеть то самое место с левой стороны, где не доставало трех зубов. Увидел, коснулся десен языком. И успокоился.

Потом был еще один рабочий день, разгрузка и погрузка, распаковка, на которой Эллиот неплохо отдохнул в течение двух часов. Потом еще одна разгрузка. Потом снова несли трубы. В конце дня все слилось в единое целое, и, выбравшись с работы, Эллиот едва волочил ноги. Добрался до итальянского кафе, которое оказалось закрытым по велению Министерства здравоохранения. 

— Тараканы ползали ж прямо по плите, — сказала хмурая девица, разбирая почту у дверей. — И в спагетти — тоже. 

Эллиот досадливо скрипнул зубами и помянул Министерство здравоохранения добрым словом — где еще искать целую тарелку за пять баксов поблизости он не знал. Прошелся по улице, нашел китайскую забегаловку и набрал стирофомовую коробку какого-то мяса с соусом и риса на четыре бакса. По дороге домой не выдержал, начал жрать прямо в автобусе, на него косились, но ничего не говорили. Только отодвигались. 

На Стилл-Серкл он вернулся опять к десяти. Снова попросил сигарет у Марти, предложил заплатить, тот спокойно сказал, что деньги принимать от клиентов не имеет права, но сигареты дал. Сказав, что это в последний раз.

Эллиот сидел на крыльце и курил. И вспоминал, как щелкнул Дики по лбу, когда ему впервые показалось, что он чует сигаретный дым. И стал шариться у него в карманах. Сигарет, конечно же, не нашел... Дики тогда было двенадцать, он поморщился и сказал: «Пап, ты как... знаешь, как собака. Обнюхиваешь...». Эллиот даже растерялся. А потом гавкнул в ответ. А вечером Кейти очень серьезно (наедине, конечно же) сказала ему, что шариться в карманах — это нарушение личного пространства. И Эллиот с ней согласился, что — да, нарушение. И извинился... 

Эллиот прижал пальцы к вискам, замотал головой – нет, нет, нет... нет, все это не так, это было не начало конца, просто испугался, блядь, мальчишке двенадцать, не хотел он лезть ни в какое личное пространство, и обнюхал… да мать же вашу, и что сейчас? Пересматривать каждое телодвижение и каждое слово, и вспоминать каждый раз, когда обнимал, и думать, не слишком ли долго, и что при этом было в голове, а какие эмоции? Так и рехнуться недолго. Не хотел он, в мыслях не было, никогда он не понимал этого, ни влечения к детям вообще, а уж к собственным — и подавно. Это было где-то глубоко внутри, даже не как запрет, не как «не убей, не укради» — это было больше. Украсть он бы мог, убить — запросто, это — это было другое. Инстинкт это, в крови, в костях, и глубже — что детям нельзя причинять боль, своих детей нужно беречь от боли, от вреда... 

Нужно. Нужно. 

И не уберег. 

Значит, это был кто-то другой.

Только не было никого другого в доме. И только твои отпечатки пальцев на его кровати... 

Блядь, конечно мои, чьи еще — я сам её ему собирал. И стирку делал. И отодвигал её, чтобы вытащить из-под неё грязное бельё. 

И что еще? 

И это все. И хоть убейте меня, я не нюхал его трусы и джинсы, или что там делают. Впрочем, нет, джинсы один раз понюхал... 

И это нормально?

Ему как раз стало четырнадцать. И мне показалось, что разит алкоголем... но я ошибся... 

И если бы Кейти застала тебя за обнюхиванием его штанов? 

Дал бы ей понюхать. Второе мнение не повредит. 

И это — как? Нормально? 

Нет, наверное. Ну, окей. Это ненормально, согласен. Но я боялся. Я просто пиздец как все время боялся...

А ты уверен, что боялся чего-то извне? 

Эллиот докурил вторую сигарету. Мысленно послал своего внутреннего Хуанга нахуй и в задницу, и вернулся в дом, к себе в комнату.

Спину ломило невозможным образом, но на то, чтобы тащиться в душ, не было сил. Он рухнул на кровать, как был, в одежде, и решил, что просто встанет пораньше. 

Ночью он услышал, как бьется стекло. Открыл глаза. Увидел дыру в окне, булыжник и битое стекло на полу. Вполне равнодушно перевернулся на бок и тут же снова уснул. 

С «пораньше» не сложилось — он безбожно проспал, на душ времени не было — он выметнулся из дома полвосьмого и полдевятого был уже на стройке. Еще один день, ничем не примечательный, кроме того, что Эллиота все-таки научили вильчатой погрузке. Как-то так быстро и мимоходом, за полтора часа, вместо положенного двухдневного треннинга. Никакого сертификата, конечно же, но Бонгарда по его собственным словам, бумажки не интересовали. «Ты или можешь, или нет — и всё». 

 

Домой он вернулся к шести. Уже было направился в комнату, чтобы сбросить рюкзак, прихватить чистую одежду и полотенце, и в душ, но не успел. Джон высунул голову из офиса и позвал его. Эллиот зашел в офис, обнаружил там Крейга, Джона, и еще какого-то типа, который немного напомнил Такера. Чем именно, Эллиот не мог сказать — не то крысиной мордой, не то деловым костюмом. 

— Ваше пребывание в Стилл-Серкл Хаус подошло к концу, — сообщил нео-Такер Эллиоту. — Вы можете забрать свои вещи из комнаты. 

Эллиот моргнул. 

— Я могу спросить, что я сделал? 

— Вы же помните условия. Нулевая терпимость вандализма. 

Эллиот задумался. Попытался припомнить, что могло бы сойти за вандализм, но кроме как пролитого молока, в голову ничего не приходило. 

— Окно, — в конце концов сказал Крейг. 

— Вы думаете, я его разбил? — уточнил Эллиот. — Это как? Принес булыжник с улицы и выбил собственное окно?

Крейг не ответил, не успел, вместо него ответил нео-Такер: 

— «Зачем» нас сейчас не очень интерeсует. 

— Его разбили с улицы! 

— Все так говорят.

— Да вы серьезно, что ли? Осмотрите все как следует... 

— Мы уже осмотрели, — перебил его крысиномордый. — И если это были не вы, почему вы не сообщили об этом в офис? 

— Я уснул! 

— Спокойно уснули дальше, когда поняли, что вам разбили окно? 

— Устал очень, — Эллиот попытался сбавить тон. — Нашел работу на стройке, — он чуть-чуть улыбнулся. 

— Почему тогда вы не сообщили об этом утром?

— Бежал на работу — не подумал! 

— Понимаете, создается впечатление, что вам все равно где жить, и как. Даже если это были не вы. В любом случае, Стилл-Серкл Хаус — неподходящее для вас место. Дальнейший спор не имеет смысла. 

— Ладно, — Эллиот махнул рукой. Подумал, не предложить ли заплатить за окно, но мысль как была, так и ушла. Перебьются. 

— Если хотите, мы поможем вам подыскать что-нибудь еще, — негромко сказал Джон. 

— Обойдусь, спасибо.

Собрать вещи было делом трех минут: Эллиот вытряхнул весь свой хлам из полиэтиленового казенного мешка и затолкнул в рюкзак, который угрожающе вздулся, как болезненно вспученное брюхо, и отказывался умещаться за спиной. Эллиот от души двинул в брюхо кулаком. Потом перетряс еще раз все содержимое, подвесил ботинки со стальным носком за шнурки к рюкзаку — на этот раз вышло нормально. 

Когда Эллиот направился к дверям, Джон остановил его еще раз. 

— Стейблер? 

— Чего? 

— Для вас есть сообщение. Вам звонили. Записка на пробковой доске в прихожей. 

Эллиот кинулся в прихожую со всех ног. Сорвал записку с пробковой доски. Только номер телефона — больше ничего. 

— Кто звонил? — тут же спросил Эллиот. 

— Не знаю. Звонок принял Марти. 

— Мужчина? Женщина? 

— Не знаю. 

Эллиот вышел во двор и зашагал к калитке. У дороги он остановился, набрал номер и ждал, пока его соединят.

И все думал: «Лив, Лив, пожалуйста, пусть это будешь ты».   
И, наверное, сказал её имя вслух. 

— Меня давно уже не называли женскими именами, — из мобильника послышался ленивый голос Паркса. — И не могу сказать, что это мне охуеть как нравится. Как жизнь, Стейблер, выперли уже, или все еще держишься? 

— Ты не беспокойся за меня, — тут же сказал Эллиот. — Все здесь отлично, принял душ, поел, спать ложусь... 

Вой сирены прокатившей мимо полицейской машины был несколько некстати — секудной позже Паркс уже ржал. 

— Слышу я, где ты спишь. А что у тебя за душ был, я даже стесняюсь спрашивать.

Эллиот досадливо скрипнул зубами. Собирался уже прервать звонок, когда Паркс перестал ржать и почти серьезно спросил:

— Хочешь, приеду? 

— И что? 

— И ничего. Возьму к себе домой, покормлю, спать уложу, песенку спою. Хочешь? 

В голосе Паркса снова послышались явно издевательские нотки, и Эллиот не выдержал — рассмеялся. 

— Паркс, только не говори, что все еще влюблен. 

— Так. Я, кажется, сейчас сблевану от одной мысли. — Эван помолчал и добавил: — А потом все-таки приеду. Ты где? 

— На автобусной остановке буду, — сказал Эллиот. — И знаешь что? Если приедешь раньше автобуса, я — весь твой.

Эллиот ждал автобуса около получаса и мысленно прикидывал маршрут до ближайшего мотеля подешевле. В кармане было около двухсот баксов — не то чтобы огромные деньги, но вполне достаточно, чтобы заночевать где-нибудь. А вот чтобы снять что-то даже на неделю — пока что нет. 

Когда у автобусной остановки притормозила старенькая красная мазда, Эллиот не обратил на неё внимания — подумал, совпадение, кого-то подвезли, и всего-то. 

Потом пассажирская дверца приоткрылась, и Эван помахал ему рукой: 

— Стейблер? Залезай, что ли. 

Эллиот потер переносицу. И немного растерялся. Во-первых, и в мыслях не было, что Паркс приедет. Во-вторых, ехать с Парксом куда-либо казалось безумием. Потому что своя судимость — это судимость, а Паркс — это Паркс. Который каким-то образом избавился от своего прошлого. И даже регистрации сумел избежать. Интересно, как?

— Стейблер, залезай, — снова позвал его Эван. — Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе больно. По крайней мере, не очень. 

Эллиот подобрал рюкзак и забрался на пассажирское сиденье.

— К тебе? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Ко мне, — подтвердил Эван, глядя на дорогу. 

— И что делать будем? 

— Я, кажется, уже описал программу вечера в подробностях, — рассеянно отозвался Эван. — Я — кормлю, укладываю спать и пою песенку. 

— Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Эллиот. — А я? 

— А ты, соответственно, кормишься, слушаешь песенку и спишь. 

— Серьезно, Паркс. Чего тебе от меня надо? Ведь тебе же надо что-то. Все еще. Да?

Эван прикусил губу и молча кивнул в ответ.

— Чего? 

— Только постарайся понять, — спокойно сказал Эван. — В этом нет ничего особо личного. Мне просто интересно. Ты сейчас для меня — кто-то вроде Лэрри... 

— Я никогда... 

— Я знаю, — Эван оборвал его на полуслове. — У Лэрри их были сотни, у тебя — один, у Лэрри были пятилетние и шестилетние, твоему было четырнадцать. Я все это знаю. И все равно — это та же хрень, только форма немного другая. Есть ребенок или подросток, который тебе доверяет. И не просто доверяет. Вроде как предполагается, что ты будешь его дорогой в какой-то другой мир, который его ждет. И вместо этого ты ... ты забираешь его себе, под себя, так, чтобы не осталось ничего, кроме тебя. И я так никогда и не понял, чем именно был движим Лэрри, когда он вытворял все это с нами. — Эван нахмурился. — Я ведь даже приходил к нему. Потом, когда вышел. Я очень хотел каких-то объяснений и ответов. Конечно, ничего я не получил, он к тому времени окончательно выжил из ума. — Он покосился на Эллиота. — Зато ты еще ничего так. Держишься. И, пока не поздно, пока ты еще не окончательно спятил, я очень хочу понять, что у тебя такое было, что ты вот так... и почему, и как, и зачем. Понимаешь?

Со словами Паркса что-то оборвалось внутри. На долю секунды Эллиот перестал видеть разницу между Дики и Парксом — он видел только двух мальчишек с одной судьбой на двоих. Тут же подступил животный ужас: что будет с Дики, каким он будет теперь, и как и где он будет искать ответы, и кто будет ему отвечать и объяснять, почему? 

Боюсь, ты отравлен, лорд Рэндал, мой сын...

И может быть, если в мире все же есть какая-то кармическая справедливость, если он попробует дать ответы одному мальчишке, то когда-нибудь Дики тоже найдет свои ответы... 

Магическое мышление, услужливо сообщил внутренний Хуанг. Ты же знаешь, это все не так работает. 

Наваждение отступило на задний план. 

Эллиот какое-то время молчал. Он все еще хотел спросить Паркса о том, как удалось избежать регистрации, как выбить помилование. Впрочем, он не отказался бы просто заночевать в чьей-то квартире, учитывая поздний час. Но это все тоже отступило, мысли мелькнули и ушли. 

Нет. Так тоже не надо. Да, Паркс мудак, но им и так уже отлично попользовались, не добавляй. Не надо притворяться, не надо с ним играть, даже если тебе кажется, что он с тобой играет. Скажи все, как есть. 

— Это исключено, — в конце концов Эллиот услышал собственный голос. — Я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Брезгуешь? — вполне мирно спросил Эван.

— Нет, — честно сказал Эллиот. — Этот этап я уже прошел. Но, во-первых, я не буду рассказывать тебе про семью и про детей. И про Дики. Если бы это была только моя история, только моя жизнь, я бы рассказал, да. Но это и его жизнь тоже, и я не буду её выставлять напоказ для кого-то, кому я не доверяю.

— Ага, — Эван согласно кивнул. — Ну, хорошо. А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, я не помню. 

— Чего не помнишь? — ровным тоном спросил Эван. 

— Ничего. Ни как, ни когда, ни почему. Я вообще не помню, что я это сделал. 

Эллиот вполне ожидал подколки, но Эван просто помолчал. Потом буркнул:

— О как. Наверное, все еще иногда веришь, что ты на самом деле не виноват, да? 

— Я не знаю. Не знаю, чему я верю, а чему нет.

— Ясно, — растерянно отозвался Эван. — А если бы тебе предложили возможность вспомнить, ты бы согласился? 

— Да. 

— Серьезно? 

— Да, конечно. 

— Зачем?

— Чтобы знать. Потому что сделать — это и так достаточно мерзко. А потом еще и трусливо сбежать и спрятаться в собственной голове — это уж совсем гадко. 

— Наверное, — Эван окончательно растерялся. — Но иногда, знаешь, выхода нет. Голова сама... бежит. 

— Может быть. — Спорить не хотелось. — Эван, мне жаль, ладно? Что я не могу тебе помочь. Если не трудно, высади меня в Гарлеме.

— Одного, с рюкзаком и амнезией? — уточнил Эван. 

— Да. 

— И куда ты?

— Еще вся ночь впереди, найду что-нибудь. 

Эван повел плечом. 

— Да ладно. Неудобно как-то выходит. Наобещал, а потом высадил посреди ночи черт знает где. 

— Ничего страшного. Взрослый мальчик, обойдусь без песенки. 

Эван покачал головой. 

— А говорил, не хочешь бежать. 

— В смысле? 

— Да так. — Эван пожал плечами. — Согласись, будет зверски обидно, если тебя убьют сегодня. А завтра — ты мог бы вспомнить.

— Я бы хотел вспомнить, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. — Но если я не вспомнил за последние три года, то вряд ли уже. 

— А вот это ты как раз зря. Знаешь, в тюрьме… ну ты понимаешь. Нужно быть или психопатом, или иметь какую-то уверенность в собственной правоте, чтобы драться, что-то отстаивать, выживать. Если бы ты вспомнил там — ты бы просто сдох. Или стал бы добровольной подстилкой для каждого желающего. Ну, и судя по всему, ты все-таки не стал. А сейчас... сейчас вот голова может понять, что можно вспомнить. И перестанет бежать. 

Эллиот невесело усмехнулся. 

— И откуда такие глубокие мысли? 

— Так я брал факультативные курсы, — сказал Эван. — Все, что можно было, забил психологией. Четыре курса взял. 

— И ты думаешь, этого хватит, чтобы копаться в моей голове?

Эван улыбнулся. 

— А ты думаешь, ты такой охуенно сложный? Мне кажется, это должно быть что-то вообще простое. И, наверное, очень грустное. 

— Почему тебе так кажется, интересно? 

— Хрен знает. Может, потому что со мной все было очень просто. Я прывык делать то, что говорят. Брать в рот. Лизать. Раздвигать ноги. Мне было шесть, когда Лэрри впервые сунул мне палец в задницу. И восемь — когда трахнул первый раз. И к девятнадцати я поверил, что в этом нет ничего страшного. А вот если выгонят — то да, то это страшно. И я не хотел, чтобы он выгонял Джонатана. 

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Ты знаешь, я не буду на тебя давить, — сказал ему Эван. — Но если ты вспомнишь что-нибудь, то просто скажи мне, почему, ладно? И я не буду злиться. Мне даже, наверное, особо противно не станет. Я просто хочу понять, почему. Мне это надо.

Эллиот молча кивнул в ответ. 

— Ну и все, — мирно сказал Эван. — И это — если сможешь.

Эван тоже жил в Бруклине, только в его западной части. Когда они остановились у длинного трехэтажного желтого здания с мясной лавкой на первом этаже, Эллиот не сделал попытки выбраться — подумал, что Эван просто решил зайти в магазин. 

— Стейблер. Приехали. 

— Здесь живешь? 

— Да. 

Эллиот знал этот район, разномастный, пестрый, как вежливо говорили — многоэтнический. Хороший такой средний класс, преступность тоже средняя. Все очень среднее. 

— Бенсонхерст, — автоматически сказал Эллиот, и снова внутри что-то заныло, заворочалось, а он просто перекинул рюкзак на другое плечо и сказал себе: «Все, все, никаких ассоциаций, никаких поисков схем и паттернов, никаких гаданий на кофейной гуще, не свихнись, рано еще». 

Они нырнули в узкую дверь подъезда, поднялись на второй этаж. Квартира Эвана была в самом конце коридора, Эллиот шагнул внутрь и едва сдержал улыбку. Все было такое простое, такое домашнее, и юношеское, что ли. Или студенческое. Будто кто-то скопировал квартиру из икеевских каталогов: и белый рабочий стол прямо у окна, и настольную лампу, и икеевские этажерки с учебниками и журналами, и ярко-красную кушетку, и даже приоткрытую дверь, за которой виднелась спальня с двуспальной кроватью... 

— Ты, наверное, спальню бери, — предложил Эван, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. 

— Да брось. Положи меня на кушетке, ты чего?

Эван досадливо хмыкнул, подошел к рабочему столу и включил компьютер. 

— Я так и собирался… но только что понял, что не продумал все как следует. Я же еще долго не лягу. Наверное, к четырем только... — Эван уныло вздохнул. — Весна — все-таки адское время. Экзамены же...

— Ага, — сказал Эллиот, еще раз покосившись на икеевскую этажерку с учебниками. — Много сдавать?

— Вообще-то мне не сдавать, а проверять, — буркнул Эван.

— В школе работаешь? — очень спокойно спросил Эллиот. 

Эван резко развернулся, смерил его холодным взглядом и сказал:

— Видел бы ты своё лицо сейчас. Уже планируешь, где прятать труп педофила, который избежал регистрации и теперь работает с детьми, да? 

— Не совсем. 

— В колледже я преподаю, ясно? Никого моложе семнадцати. Успокойся. Если бы я работал с детьми, я бы никогда в жизни не привел тебя домой.

— Туше, — глухо сказал Эллиот. Сбросил рюкзак с плеча, перехватил его в руке. Потом еще раз окинул взглядом учебники, останавливаясь на названиях: информатика, комбинаторика, статистика, исчисление... — Долго учился? 

— Шесть лет. 

— Я хотел у тебя спросить еще кое-что, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Спрашивай. 

— Как тебе удалось избежать регистрации? 

Эван усмехнулся. 

— Тоже хочешь, да? 

— Да, — честно сказал Эллиот.

— И ты уверен, что тебе можно, да? — зло бросил Эван. — Что ты больше никого не тронешь? И это несмотря на то, что ты до сих пор нихуя не помнишь, и не понимаешь, что и как вышло?

Эллиот заткнулся и направился к дверям спальни. 

— У тебя так вряд ли получится, — уже более мирно добавил ему в спину Эван, и Эллиот задержался в дверях. Обернулся, встретился с Эваном взглядом — тот выглядел немного растерянным и ... не то притихшим, не то смущенным. 

— А как у тебя получилось? — спросил Эллиот. 

— За меня очень просили, — негромко сказал Эван. 

— Кто?

— Саул Рейни. 

Эллиот сначала не мог вспомнить имя, потом, когда вспомнил, не поверил собственной памяти и уточнил:

— Отец Джонатана? 

— Да. 

Эллиот снова замер. Попытался представить себя на месте Рейни — и не смог. Никак вообще, как будто отсутствовала какая-то часть головного мозга, которая позволила бы себе это вообразить. Даже отвлеченно. 

— Если я правильно помню, это он настаивал на том, чтоб тебя посадили.

— Да, — согласился Эван. — А потом Джонатану стало тринадцать... Я к тому времени уже почти оклемался, учился в Сити-Ю вовсю. А он... он знаешь, немного зациклился на том, что случилось, и чем все закончилось. Ему было глубоко непонятно, почему наказали меня, ему все казалось, что я был такой же как он. Он просил отца поговорить со мной. И узнать, как я.

— И Саул сразу же побежал к тебе? — спросил Эллиот. Вполне спокойно, но верилось все же с трудом. 

— Не сразу же. Но потом пошел все-таки. А я, когда увидел его в дверях своей комнаты, которую снимал у старухи Лори, чуть не ебанулся. Знаешь, когда уже решил, что все позади, и открываешь дверь, не спрашивая, думаешь, Лори пришла сказать, чтоб музыку потише сделал…. а тут вот. Он... — Эван вздохнул. — Он сразу же сказал мне, что просто пришел поговорить. Объяснил, что Джонатан просил очень долго. И что в конце концов он сломался. Потому что просто невероятно задрало, что все разговоры за обеденным столом сводятся ко мне. А сам он не хотел. Сильно не хотел. Даже думал просто отбрехаться, сказать, что ходил, все окей.... но не стал. Решил, что сыну врать не будет. И пошел. Вот как-то так... Ну, — Эван неловко улыбнулся, — потом уже... вот... много чего было. 

— Что? 

— Потом, я чуть не свихнулся, — сказал Эван. — Он спрашивал много. Сначала не верил, что я не запал на детей. Потом... ну, так. Всякое. И про Холта. И про тюрьму. И не проверялся ли я у психиатров. И… и так далее. И, знаешь, это было охуеть как страшно. Когда приходит кто-то, у кого есть абсолютное право спрашивать тебя про все, и все оценивать, и взвешивать, и… и знать, и ты не можешь не отвечать. То есть, можешь, да, но знаешь, что вообще-то должен. И ты отвечаешь, и сам знаешь, что оно все такое корявое и уродливое, и беспомощное... И все равно отвечаешь. Потому что надо... 

— А помилование? — глухо спросил Эллиот. — Тоже Джонатан?

— Да. Идея его, исполнение Саула. Самому Саулу было почти все равно к тому времени. То есть, он бы не стал спорить, если бы я обратился. Но и просить сам бы не стал. Но вот... так вот. У него были знакомства, он знал адвоката, который брал иногда дела забесплатно... Тут он быстро схватился, сказал, были и судебные ошибки в самом процессе, и смягчающие обстоятельства, и так далее. Так что достаточно быстро вышло в целом. Два года с половиной ... А Саул был со мной на слушании, говорил. И просил за меня…

Эллиот все еще стоял в дверях спальни и слушал, и проигрывал эту историю в голове. И все еще не мог понять, как это возможно, даже если ребенку это важно… мало ли что ему там кажется важным в его тринадцать, и мало ли кого он захотел простить... 

— А что Джонатан? — спросил Эллиот. 

— А ничего он. Когда все закончилось, он успокоился. Потом ему стало семнадцать, и он захотел в армию. И Саул рвал на себе оставшиеся волосы, подписывая разрешение ... но все-таки подписал. И отпустил... понимаешь, да? 

— Нет.

Эллиот лег спать, как только вышел из душа. Завалился в кровать, поверх одеяла и жесткого покрывала, мордой в подушку, вытянулся в полный рост. И даже свет не выключил, это сделал Эван, когда заглянул к нему в спальню. Ничего не сказал, просто щелкнул выключателем и прикрыл дверь. 

Эван, которого когда-то простили и отпустили, сейчас... нет, ничего не прощал, и не отпускал, просто выключал свет. Просто подобрал. И даже уже не требовал каких-то ответов для себя, несмотря на то, что сам в своё время наотвечался так, что на всю жизнь вперед хватит. 

Если ему верить. 

А ты веришь?

А да. 

Нихрена ты не веришь. Ты не веришь, что так бывает. Что отец может простить человека, который... 

Нет. А ему — все равно верю.

Ночью снился Дики, четырнадцатилетний, с бешеными глазами и искаженным от злости лицом. Эллиот сидел на кушетке в гостиной Стилл-Серкл Хаус, и смотрел на сына снизу вверх. И все хотел что-то сказать, и не мог. 

— Пап, — сказал Дики. — Возьми в рот. 

Эллиот моргнул. Когда к губам прижалось дуло револьвера, послушно открыл рот, широко, как на приеме у врача. Железо коснулось горла. 

— Вот, отлично. А теперь — глотай. 

Выстрела он не услышал. 

 

***

Эллиот знал, что с Эваном он может остаться на две ночи — на третий день надо будет регистрироваться, и вряд ли соседи Эвана будут от этого в восторге. Он знал, что надо что-то искать, и пробовал — после работы, объезжая один клоповник за другим, но так нихера и не нашел. То есть, нашел, но в таких местах, что лучше под Манхэттенским мостом, или в парке — в палатке. Эллиот серьезно рассматривал этот вариант — не мост, палатку. А потом решил, что все можно сделать гораздо проще — самый обычный мотель, подешевле, сорок пять в день на комнату, сорок пять на остальные расходы. А если заболеешь, или работы не будет — то тогда... приюты для бездомных еще никто не отменил. Да и мост никуда не денется. 

Он уже благодарил Эвана и паковался, когда Эван спокойно сказал:

— Стейблер, ты можешь остаться. В смысле… зарегистрируйся по моему адресу, ничего. 

— А тебя не выселят? 

— Было бы сложно меня выселить, — все так же спокойно сказал Эван. — Учитывая, что квартира принадлежит мне.

— Купил? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Купил. Короче, это. Если тебе надо, можешь. 

— А ты так и будешь на кушетке? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Так это еще всего три недели. Пока экзамены не закончатся, и так далее. А летом я махну куда-нибудь. 

Куда именно, Эван не стал рассказывать, а Эллиот не стал спрашивать.

Дальше была еще одна неделя, метро и автобус, стройка, паковка-распаковка, вильчатая погрузка, инспекторы из рабочей безопасности — кто-то накапал на Бонгарда. Эллиот глядел на инспектора честными глазами и отвечал вполне грамотно. «Как это — нет никого с сертификатом первой помощи? У меня есть сертификат», — и вытащил его из бумажника — потрепанную карточку от Красного Креста, единственную полезную штуку, оставшуюся с тех времен. И как ни странно, все-таки Бонгарда отмазал, и не из чувства долга и верности, а просто потому, что не хотелось ничего менять. В награду за то, что у него так хорошо подвешен язык, Эллиот вынес из этого лишнюю десятку и разрешение пополнить рабочую аптечку за собственный счет. 

После того, как Эллиот зарегистрировался, и его фотка появилась на пробковой доске в подъезде и в витрине мясной лавки, действительно начались проблемы. К Эвану на дом пришли в пятницу вечером, - насколько Эллиот уловил через закрытую дверь в спальню, -из ассоциации жильцов. И судя по хору голосов, собрание у Эвана в гостиной вышло немалым. Сначала был мужской голос, почти спокойный, но очень веский: «У меня тринадцатилетний. Да, живут с женой, но они по выходным у меня. И что мне теперь?». И женский: «Да чего здесь разговаривать, сама пристрелю, делов-то». И еще один — девичий, юный, напомнивший Кейти, когда той было девятнадцать... только что говорила девушка с акцентом: «Слушайте, я понимаю, что всем надо где-то жить, все люди, давайте просто вот, нас всего в доме тридцать с лишним человек, скинемся по десятке, снимем ему комнату где-то на первый месяц, и всем окей ...». Дальше говорили все без разбору. «И он, кстати, в морской пехоте служил, я читал — это правда?», и «Слушай, Эван, что ты будешь делать, если он кого-то убьет на этот раз, а? Вот тебе самому нормально будет после этого, честно только?», и в конце концов, старческий раздраженный голос: «И я все-таки не понимаю, жили себе нормально, тихо, почему это неожиданно наша проблема?»

А потом говорил Эван. Очень спокойно, очень рассудительно. Сначала что-то отвлеченное, про Америку, про американские войска. И про Афганистан, Кувейт, и черт знает что. И что с войны возвращаются часто с расстройством психики, и бывает и психоз, и посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, и вполне нормальные люди совершают вещи, которые бы при обычных обстоятельствах и в голову бы не пришли. Никогда. И что, наверное, в спецкорпусе было примерно как на войне: и стрельба, и серийные убийцы встречались, и ситуации с заложниками, и работа под прикрытием… и в целом, если уж человек ебанулся, пока работал на нас, мы тоже можем ... ну, я не говорю, сразу же заключить в братские объятия, но вот ... поэтому это и наша проблема. Стала. 

— Хорошо, — прервал его все тот же мужской голос, — то есть, мне сейчас из чувства долга к Америке искать новое жильё? 

— У тебя ребенок с мозгами. Скажи ему, чтобы не подходил к Стейблеру близко. И еще – ты хотя бы знаешь, кто он, а большинство педофилов, как нам известно, не зарегистрированы. Потому что их еще не поймали. И не факт, что в новом месте не наткнешься на кого-нибудь еще, только уже без фотки и регистрации. 

— А если он снова? 

— А риск рецидива снижается намного, если есть стабильное жильё, работа, и так далее... Ну и я все же уверен, что он — не педофил, просто вот... одноразово ебанулся по-крупному. 

— А если ты ошибаешься? 

— Насколько я понимаю, — устало ответил Эван, — тогда мне тоже пиздец. И вполне заслуженно.

Кто-то засмеялся. Потом разговоры стали тише, спокойнее.

— Знаешь, мне что не нравится? — сказал все тот же женский голос, который обещал пристрелить. — Ты летом опять уедешь куда-то, да? И он будет здесь один? В твоей квартире? И кого он будет сюда водить, и даже никто не проверит... 

— К нему будут приходить из участка с проверками. 

— Раз в неделю! 

— Хочешь, оставлю тебе ключ от квартиры? — предложил Эван. — Будешь сама проверять. Ежедневно. В любое время. С моим разрешением.

— Ага. Женщина против морской пехоты, да? 

— Приведи с собой Дейва. 

— Вариант, что... ладно, ты когда сам-то вернешься? 

— В августе, наверное. Ключ дам, когда уеду, окей? Тебе дать, или Дейву?

— Мне.

Потом толпа разбрелась. Эван так и остался сидеть за рабочим столом, спрятав лицо в руках. Когда Эллиот вышел к нему из спальни, Эван поднял голову, окинул его хмурым взглядом и буркнул: 

— Сам уже не знаю, какую хрень нес. Но вроде на день отбрехались. А ты все-таки умеешь радикально менять жизнь, Стейблер. Главное, у меня ведь все нормально же. И работа охуенная, и соседи меня любят.. хм... любили. И если ты сейчас все это толкнешь и развалишь, я даже не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. 

— Я не буду, — сказал Эллиот. 

— В смысле, без повода не будешь, да? — мрачно уточнил Эван. 

— Да. 

— Хочешь, покажу тебе отчеты из Беллвью? Я проверялся, когда мне было двадцать пять. Ты можешь просмотреть. И успокоиться. Склонностей к педофилии нет. Это чтобы ты не начал орать на весь дом, если увидишь, что я разговариваю с матерью пятилетнего ребенка. Что случается иногда. 

Эллиот поймал себя на том, что почти сочувствует. Привел домой бешеного пса и теперь пытается убедить его, что руку, которая кормит, не надо отгрызать. 

— Покажи отчет, — сказал Эллиот. — И я... 

— И что ты? 

— Я расскажу тебе что-нибудь. Что тебе может быть интересно. Про себя. 

 

***

Про себя он мало рассказывал. И про семью мало. Я еще подумала тогда — может, у него тоже не все ладно. Может с матерью проблемы какие-то... И еще подумала, а хрен его знает же, правда? Может, у него с матерью, у меня с отцом, нашли друг друга. А спрашивать не стала. Но немного он все-таки поговорил. Сказал, вот... что в морскую пехоту хочет. А потом засмеялся и сказал, «наверное». И мне тоже стало смешно от этого самого «наверное» — будущее оно казалось тогда зыбким, неопределившимся, как... как, знаешь, как акварельные краски, которые еще не решили, чем им стать на бумаге. 

И все-таки, когда в первый раз это было у нас, мы оба прилично надрались. Я — чуть больше, наверное, все-таки. Наверное, поэтому и ... разрешила стащить с себя майку. А когда стащил, то все-таки смутился. Смотрел на мою грудь очень долго. И потом говорит, мол, слушай, буду честным с тобой, перед парнями я просто трепался, первый раз у меня, я ничего вообще не умею… 

И я сказала — ну и хорошо. 

И про себя подумала, значит и больно не умеешь делать... 

А руки у него были сильными. И горячими очень. И сухими. 

***

Эван не стал ничего спрашивать после того, как сунул Эллиоту отчеты из Беллвью. Не то передумал, не то ждал, что Эллиот сам начнет что-то рассказывать. Эллиот не начинал, и в мыслях не было. В мыслях вообще не было ничего, кроме того, что надо вставать в шесть тридцать, работать, возвращаться домой, стирать бельё…. какие-то такие сиюминутные полумысли занимали всю жизнь. Дальше, за ними, было другое, чуть более абстрактное знание, что нужно дать денег Эвану за жильё, купить продукты, в конце концов. И, раз уж так охуенно повезло, надо воспользоваться возможностью и взять терапевта. 

За жильё Эван деньги не стал брать, про продукты сказал: «Можешь купить, если хочешь, только не забивай холодильник, ненавижу, когда нихера не видно». И еще добавил, что не понимает желание людей создавать запасы из еды. Сказал, что самый лучший запас — это деньги. 

К терапевту Эллиот пошел через две недели после того, как начал работать. Нашел хорошего, насколько можно было понять по рецензиям. Джереми Монк. Классический психоанализ, гипноз, детская травма, сексуальные дисфункции… богатый репертуар. Первые две сессии прошли вполне мирно, если не учитывать сомнений Монка по поводу гипноза. «Мне кажется, вы не поддаетесь внушению». Его опасения не совсем оправдались, Эллиот поддался сразу же, да так, что превзошел все ожидания, и Монка, и собственные. Когда пришло время для гипноза, — в пятницу вечером, после шестидесятичасовой рабочей недели, - Эллиот послушно лег на кушетку. И как только услышал слова «вы чувствуете, как подступает сон» — отрубился намертво, как по команде. И, если верить Монку, даже храпел. 

— Интересно, — сказал Монк, записывая что-то в блокноте. — В этом кабинете вы чувствуете себя в безопасности? 

— Это почему? Потому что уснул, что ли?

— Да. 

— Нет. Не думаю. В тюрьме я тоже спал, как убитый. 

— Да? Несмотря на то, что нападения можно было ожидать в любой момент?

— Именно поэтому, наверное. Перед дракой лучше быть выспавшимся. 

Монк записал еще что-то в блокноте и сказал, что гипноз имеет смысл отложить хотя бы на месяц. Как Эллиот взбесился, было невозможно передать словами. Даже теми, от которых Монк немного поморщился, прежде чем сказать, что не стоит торопить события.

 

***

 

Три недели спустя Эван проверил последнюю стопку экзаменов, вывесил оценки на сайте и ответил на все слезные запросы студентов «можно ли пересдать». Эван писал каждому, что, конечно же, можно. В конце мая.

Эллиот не выдержал и спросил его, зачем он их так балует. И добавил, что в жизни надо привыкать к тому, что ты или смог, или нет, без пересдач. 

— А тут ты неправ, мне кажется, — сказал Эван. — В жизни как раз мы каждый день пересдаем что-то. Вот к этому как раз надо быть готовым. 

— То есть, ты задерживаешься еще на две недели?

Эван улыбнулся. 

— Тебе не терпится от меня избавиться, да? 

— Нет. Кстати, куда ты едешь?

Тут выяснилось, что Эван собирается на Гаити с «группой добровольцев по восстановлению инфраструктуры...» 

— Дороги строите? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Не. Туалеты. Я уже почти пообещал. 

— Ничего себе отпуск. 

— Не, меня устраивает. Я даже преподавать начал в основном потому, что я очень хотел, чтобы вот так. Все лето свободно. Мне, наверное, сама мысль еще нравится, что летом можно — куда угодно. А не за решетку, как весной двухтысячного. Только для «куда угодно» денег все-таки недостаточно. Так что вот. Смотрю мир забесплатно. И всем хорошо.

Эллиот подумал об этом. И хотел сказать Эвану, что рад за него. Или что-то еще. Но вместо этого Эллиот просто выпросил у него немного красного вина, и на все напоминания о том, что нельзя, отвечал искренним — «полстакана, мать твою! ни капли больше!» 

Эван сдался. 

 

Эти самые полстакана Эллиот цедил долго. Наверное, где-то с час, просто сидел на кухне у открытого окна — и глоток за глотком. И вспоминал еще, что Кейти любила именно красное вино, и пила она очень красиво, но она все делала красиво, совершенно все. 

Она красиво доставала покупки из багажника и несла коробку с продуктами, и полусогнутые локти подрагивали, а спина оставалась прямой. И Эллиот шел за ней, тоже волоча что-то в дом, и смотрел ей в спину, и улыбался. 

Она даже презервативы из сумочки вынимала красиво. Ну, или эффектно, по крайней мере. Бросала коробку на кровать, и сразу было понятно — женщина в хорошем настроении. А один раз Эллиот поймал коробку зубами, на лету. Как собака мячик. А Кейти рассмеялась, погладила его по взъерошенным волосам и сказала: «Ты еще хвостом повиляй». «Хвостом не могу сейчас», — почти серьезно ответил Эллиот, выронив коробку из зубов. - «Окаменел». 

И смеялась она тоже красиво. 

А вот умоляла — беспомощно...

Эллиот провел указательным пальцем по ободку стакана. На долю секунды ему показалось, что в стекле отражается Кейти — такая, как раньше — красивая, сильная, уверенная в себе. Он поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Эваном, который сидел за кухонным столом. Тоже пил, из кофейной кружки, и смотрел на Эллиота, или рассматривал. А потом сказал:

— Знаешь, я все-таки погорячился тогда. Когда сказал, что ты — как Лэрри. 

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Эллиот. 

— У Лэрри было не так. В смысле, это было... знаешь, не очень серьезно. Мне кажется, для него мы были игрушками. Ему нравилось с нами играть, трогать, одевать-раздевать. Мы были как ... как куклы, что ли. Но вот особых таких эмоций вроде не было. То есть, есть куколка — отлично, куколка стала колоться героином и угодила в тюрьму, а ничего страшного, будут новые. 

Эллиот открыл рот. Хотел сказать, что ему жаль. Но как открыл рот, так и закрыл.

— А у тебя — не так все-таки, — добавил Эван. — Я же помню тебя. Ты за свою семью был готов все и всех положить. И самого себя, и всех вокруг... И я сначала, когда ты вышел, все не мог понять, что ж ты не сдохнешь? А сейчас ... я же вижу тебя. И как ты работаешь. И вообще все. И понял, что ты каждый день подыхаешь. А на следующий день все равно снова живой. Наверное, чтобы еще раз сдохнуть. Потому что подохнуть просто один раз — это неспортивно, да? 

— Наверное. 

— И поэтому иногда я думаю, что не хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил. 

— Я не покончу с собой, если что, — сказал Эллиот. 

— А я знаю. Не поэтому. Просто мне кажется, что ты — вот такой, какой сейчас — ты бы не мог. Ну и может быть, есть какой-то еще Эллиот Стейблер, который бы мог, но я не уверен, что охуеть как хочу его разбудить. 

— У меня нет расщепления личности. 

— Монк сказал?

— Да. 

— Ты все еще думаешь, что это мог быть не ты? 

— Иногда. Нечасто.

— Что еще сказал Монк? 

— Что я не поддаюсь гипнозу. 

— Ага. Ты ему веришь?

Эллиот потер лоб ладонью. 

— Я не знаю. Наверное. 

— Есть сейчас кто-то, кому ты веришь? Или смог бы верить? 

Эллиот задумался. 

— Кейти. Лив…. то есть, Оливия. Морин. Но... 

— Морин — это кто? 

— Моя старшая. 

— Когда ты её видел в последний раз? 

— Три года назад. После того, как меня посадили, она решила, что будет меня навещать. Пришла трижды. А потом...

— А потом? — тихо спросил Эван, когда Эллиот замолк. 

— А потом пришла Кейти. И сказала, что Морин влезает в каждую драку на кампусе, когда речь заходит обо мне. И бывает битой гораздо чаще, чем выигрывает. И что у неё есть возможность уехать в Орегон - другой колледж, стипендия, новая жизнь... И умоляла, чтобы я поговорил с ней. И не держал её.

— А ты?

— А я сказал Морин, что её отец — очень больной человек, и будет лучше и для него, и для неё, если она перестанет приходить. Она перестала. Правда, писала все еще. Я не отвечал...

— Это ты зря, мне кажется. 

— Нет. Вряд ли. Каким я потом стал, все равно нельзя было выходить к дочери. 

— С неровной походкой? 

— Ну. 

— А к Лив ты бы вышел? 

— Да, — сказал Эллиот. — К Лив я бы вышел каким угодно. 

***

После этого разговора были и другие. Эллиот все-таки рассказал Эвану про суд. И в итоге рассказал слишком много, как ему казалось. 

Рассказал, что на суде Лиззи и Дики, оба давали показания против него: Дики, как жертва преступления, Лиззи — как свидетель, хотя она ничего не видела, но слышала грохот и голоса, вернее, голос отца... Катлин свидетелем произошедшего не была, но чисто эмоционально взяла сторону близнецов, Кейти не знала, что думать. Морин переругалась со всеми, включая мать, а на суде почти кричала, что её отец никогда бы не тронул ребенка — ни своего, ни чужого — и если кто-то этого не знает, то проблема с ними, а не с её отцом...

Лив тоже была на суде. Давала показания сдержанно и собранно. Сказала, что никогда не замечала за своим напарником ничего, что могло бы указать на проблемы подобного рода, не верила, что он на такое способен, доверяет ему полностью — и не может сказать того же о лаборатории, проводившей анализы вещественных доказательств. И на перекрестном допросе не сдала позицию ни на шаг, ни на полшага, а когда уходила из зала суда, кратко кивнула Эллиоту на прощание. 

А навестить не пришла ни разу. И на письма не отвечала. И сменила телефонный номер... 

Возможно, он рассказал это все, потому что считал, что это неважно: скоро Эван увезет это все на Гаити и… и все.

Эллиот отсчитывал дни до отъезда Эвана, хотя точки, до которой отсчитывать, у него не было — Эван сказал, середина июня, и Эллиот считал до пятнадцатого. И продолжал жить чисто по инерции: работать, покупать продукты и подкапливать деньги. Монка он забросил, решив, что это тупик, и если не будет гипноза, то платить сто двадцать в час не имеет большого смысла. Впрочем, какое-то время он еще сомневался, но последней каплей был мирный вопрос Монка на тему, не думал ли Эллиот простить самого себя. Эллиот посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и сказал, что терапию на этом можно считать законченной. Монк не особо удивился. 

Потом он все-таки нашел Фина. Тот сейчас работал в Наркоотделе Бронкса, но все попытки связаться с ним наткнулись на глухую стену — Фин не отвечал на звонки, а когда Эллиот попытался зайти в участок, его вывели почти сразу же. Эллиот не то чтобы удивился. Тоже, наверное, отцовский инстинкт, который не притупился, несмотря на то, что Кену было уже двадцать семь. Как и Морин... 

Отследить Манча было чуть сложнее, тот стал сержантом, работал в спецкорпусе Статен-Айленда, был на верном пути к капитанству. Но, что удивительно, согласился на встречу. И даже вышел поговорить с Эллиотом в ближайшем Старбаксе. Это было неловко до безумия: Манч пытался сморщить своё лицо в улыбке, и у него почти получалось, а потом он сдался и махнул рукой. И сказал:

— Ладно. Давай притворимся, что мы обменялись улыбками. Говори.

— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Эллиот. 

Вот так, сразу в лоб, без прелюдий.

— Да, — тут же сказал Манч. — Я верю, что ты этого не помнишь, как ты и говорил на суде. 

— Я не об этом. Ты думаешь, я мог бы это сделать?

— Я не знаю. Если бы ты мне сказал, что ты этого не делал, что тебя подставили, я, скорее всего, поверил бы. Но вот так, когда ты сам не знаешь, и хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, на что ты способен… это все-таки не ко мне. Если тебе нужен кто-то, кто знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам — это все-таки Оливия. 

— Оливия, — эхом отозвался Эллиот. — Что с ней стало?

— Не знаю. Только знаю, что она уволилась через день после объявления приговора. А потом — кто знает. Ходили слухи, что перевелась в ФБР. Кто-то, вроде даже и Фин, говорил, что у неё были какие-то дискуссии с её дружком Портером. Но, сам знаешь, слухи и есть слухи. 

— Ты пытался её найти?

— Нет. Но она знает, где я живу. 

— Она сменила номер мобильника, — зачем-то сказал Эллиот.

— А, — сказал Манч. — Это как раз неудивительно, мы все сменили. От журналистов не было отбоя. Фин даже переехал, поверишь или нет. Это же надо было так достать человека... 

— Спецкорпус сильно потрошили, да? — спросил Эллиот. 

Манч покачал головой. Не ответил, но на этот раз все же улыбнулся, неловко и беспомощно. 

— Не можешь это обсуждать, да?

— Не могу. Ты же знаешь.

Дальше было молчание — спокойное, но все еще неловкое. Эллиот смотрел на Манча, вспоминал совместные дела, закрытые и незакрытые, вечеринки, попойки, идиотские розыгрыши. Вспоминал — и прощался. Впрочем, прощался без особого сожаления, без желания что-то вернуть. Просто говорил себе — это закончилось. И, наверное, хорошо, что закончилось, и то, что осталось от сил, от жизни, от самого себя, нужно бросить на что-то другое. Например, на то, чтобы понять.

Или вспомнить. 

Эллиот бросил еще один взгляд на чужое-знакомое лицо, на котором за три года прибавилось морщин. 

— Джон. Спасибо тебе. Что вышел. 

— Не за что, Эл. Если ты хочешь, то можешь звонить. Дать тебе номер мобильника?

— Нет. Не надо. 

Манч опустил поседевшую голову и поскреб пальцами по столешнице. 

— Эл, ты не будешь возражать, если я сейчас сделаю личное наблюдение?

— Нет, конечно. 

— Мне кажется, твоя беда в том, что ты еще не понял, где будешь искать ответы. Откуда они должны прийти — извне, или изнутри. И ко мне ты пришел не для того, чтобы я тебе рассказал, что было в спецкорпусе три года назад, и где Оливия. А чтобы я тебе сказал, где искать.

— Может быть, — согласился Эллиот. — И где мне искать?

— И я все еще не знаю, — сказал Манч. — И если ты сам не знаешь, мне кажется, надо искать везде. 

Эллиот начал с поиска Лив. 

Начал с самого очевидного: заплатил за три часа в интернет-кафе и вбивал имя и фамилию в телефонные книги, соцсети. 

Когда дело дошло до фейсбука, он задержался. Вспомнил, как когда-то отнял у Дики его аккаунт. Совершенно по-идиотски: взломал с помощью компьютерщика на работе, сменил пароль и переправил уведомления в собственный почтовый ящик. Противостояние с Дики, которому к тому времени было уже четырнадцать, вышло чудовищным. Впрочем, с Кейти тоже. Эллиот продержался две недели, в течение которых говорил Кейти: «Ты просто слабо представляешь себе, кто там у него, наверное. Это действительно страшная компания, видишь вот этого? И эту? И этого? Они старше его, но дело даже не в том, у них уже бывали судимости, и…» «И тебе вообще-то нельзя о них знать, потому что судили, как несовершеннолетних, да? Но ты все равно разузнал?» «Да. Да, я все равно. Кейти, я не могу, я не знаю, что с собой делать, потому что если...» «Ага. Было бы легче, если бы все четверо были девочками, да? Девочками управлять легче, правда?» «Прекрати. И если ты считаешь, что девочками управлять легче, это ты с Катлин долго не говорила...»

А потом Кейти просто взяла его за загривок и встряхнула, как непослушного пса. И он тут же обмяк и потянулся к ней, уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. И тихо спросил: «Я идиот, да?» «Немного. И ты взваливаешь на себя слишком много. Пытаешься контролировать всё… но совершенно всё невозможно контролировать, и ты это должен знать...» 

Он извинился перед Дики после этого. Вернул аккаунт. Дики похмурился немного, а потом махнул рукой. И когда Эллиот спросил его, не злится ли — Дики обреченно ответил: «Да не очень. Ты только скажи, пап, ты всегда будешь таким пизданутым придурком?» «Нет. Не всегда. Я постараюсь... быть не таким. Честно». 

Эллиот пошарился в фейсбуке в поисках Оливий Бенсон и просто О. Бенсон. 

К концу оплаченного времени он нашел чуть больше двух сотен телефонных номеров, расплатился за распечатки и направился к автобусной остановке. Обзванивать начал сразу же, еще пока ждал автобуса, методично отмечая карандашом — с кем уже поговорил, до кого не дозвонился. И где успел поговорить, но результаты были неопределенными: в одном месте сразу же бросили трубку, а во втором хриплый мужской голос сказал Эллиоту забыть номер, иначе он кончит и его, и «эту блядь проклятую, и неважно, какое имя она сейчас выдает».

Ночью Эллиот долго не мог уснуть. Все гадал, где Оливия сейчас. И могло ли быть так, чтобы она просто бросила трубку, услышав его голос? Нет. 

Да? Точно нет? А сменить номер телефона и не отвечать на письма — могла бы? 

Не знаю. Всякое бывает. 

И что бывший коп живет с мужиком, который зовет её блядью и бесится от каждого звонка? 

Это вряд ли, конечно. Но... 

Ты ебанулся, Эллиот. Спи.

Два дня спустя Эллиот был вынужден признать, что без доступа к привычным базам данных поиск идет хреново. В голове вертелись совершенно уж идиотские мысли: от «найти Фина» до «дать объявление в газете». Объявление он все же дал — в каталоге Крейга. А потом решил, что достаточно маяться дурью, и еще раз поговорил с Эваном, чтобы уточнить, не нужна ли квартплата. 

— Нет. Я же сказал, нормально. 

— Хорошо. Я тогда найму частного детектива. У кого есть подписки на нужные базы данных, без труда найдет Лив по её SSN.

— Идея. — Эван смерил его внимательным взглядом. — Думаешь, найдешь, и что-то объяснится?

— Не знаю. Может быть. 

Он уже начал порядком уставать от этих самых собственных «не знаю», но все же пошел к частному детективу и заказал поиск. Результат поставил его в тупик: SSN Оливии Бенсон не был активен в течение трех лет. Она не умирала, нет, тут же утешил его Клайд Кингстон, бывший коп. Но и не жила, по всей видимости: не выходила замуж, не работала, не предъявляла налоговые декларации, не регистрировала новое оружие, не получала водительские права в каком-то другом штате. 

— Окей, — растерянно сказал Эллиот. — И что вы посоветуете?

Клайд Кингстон посоветовать ничего толком не мог. Предложил Эллиоту спросить у её близких, не собиралась ли она переехать в другую страну. В Канаду, например. Или в Мексику. 

Эван начал готовиться к отъезду: бронировал билеты, читал справочники, сходил в клинику на прививки. И даже купил какую-то специальную бутылку для фильтрования воды. Но все это было не очень важно. 

Бог даст, трех месяцев хватит, чтобы или что-то узнать и понять, или смириться с тем, что ничего не узнает и как-то жить дальше... 

Эллиот был почти уверен, что справится на новом месте самостоятельно, и уже поговорил с Дейвом и Кориной, той самой, которая обещала пристрелить. Просто так — пришел, постучался к ним в дверь и, даже не заглядывая в квартиру, поговорил. И сказал, что сам не знает, что у него в голове, совершенного им преступления не помнит — и нет, это не отмазка, действительно не помнит. Или психоз, или еще что-то, но вот так вышло. И зла причинять больше не желает, так что заходить и проверять действительно можно в любое время. 

«А если у вас будет еще один приступ вашего психоза?» - сухо спросила Корина. «Тогда пристрелите на месте. И мне хорошо, и вам должны медаль дать». 

Поверила Корина в его искренность или нет, Эллиот не знал. Но она все-таки сдержанно кивнула в ответ. А Дейв сказал, стрелять будут только в том случае, если кому-то будет угрожать непосредственная опасность. 

Он рассказал Эвану об этом тем же вечером. 

Эван выслушал его и кивнул в ответ. 

— Что с Кориной ты поговорил — это ты хорошо. Только поздно. 

— В смысле? 

— Я уже решил не ехать. 

— Но ты же обещал. 

— Почти обещал. 

Эван сидел за своим компьютером и что-то вбивал в поисковик. Эллиот глянул на экран через его плечо, увидел страницу сайта педнадзора с собственной фотографией. 

— Не доверяешь мне?

Эван развернулся в рабочем кресле и поднял голову. 

— Знаешь, Стейблер, я действительно не полностью уверен в тебе сейчас. Но дело не в этом. Дело скорее в том, что ты не понимаешь что случилось, да? 

— Да. 

— Мне просто кажется, что если есть хоть малейшая вероятность того, что ты не виноват — давай, может, вместе посмотрим. И, может, я смогу помочь. 

— Только не говори, что брал курсы криминологии, химии и молекулярной билогии. 

— Нет, — Эван, кажется, не обиделся. — Только математику. Комбинаторику, логику, статистический анализ. Потом — криптологию. Я умею улавливать закономерности. 

— Это не то, — уже мягче сказал Эллиот.

— Я понимаю. И я понимаю, что лучше бы или найти нового адвоката, чтобы глянул на все свежим глазом. Или частного сыщика. И ты это можешь… если поймешь, что есть, за что зацепиться. Только действительно надо все просмотреть от корки до корки. И сделать как можно больше предварительной работы самим, мне кажется. — Эван вздохнул. — Ну и, если честно, мне кажется, что отстраненно просматривать судебные материалы ты не сможешь. Или как? 

— Ты предлагаешь мне принести домой копии судебных материалов? — уточнил Эллиот. — И дать их тебе? 

— Да. Зайди к адвокату, попроси у него свой файл. Судебные транскрипты, лабораторные анализы вещественных доказательств, такие дела. Посмотрим всё вместе. И если куда надо, у меня машина — всяко лучше, чем на автобусе, разве нет?

Эллиот согласился, что да, лучше. Потом, чтобы разнообразить рутину, приготовил обед на двоих, впервые за месяц. До этого кухней пользовались по очереди — Эван что-то готовил, но всегда на одного. А Эллиот в основном делал себе бутерброды, а на этот раз он решил соригинальничать. Сделал салат, сварил суп. 

— Пахнет хорошо, — сказал Эван с кушетки. Потом поднялся, попробовал суп и задумчиво добавил: — Но только пахнет. Мне не спрашивать, где ты научился так охуенно готовить? 

Эллиот тоже попробовал суп — и подумал, что все-таки да. Слишком жирный, слишком вязкий. И, несмотря на тонну вываленной в него соли, почти безвкусный. Как-то раньше это в голову не приходило. 

— Паркс, курсы кулинарии у меня были в двух местах. И в обоих в меню было только одно блюдо — «быстро-сука-всё-сожрал».

Эван улыбнулся. 

— А, точно. Помню такое. — Он взял половник и налил супа себе в плошку. И встретившись взглядом с Эллиотом, невозмутимо пояснил: — Не пропадать же добру. 

А потом они ели вместе, за одним столом. И Эллиот все не мог избавиться от ощущения, что происходит что-то важное, хотя ничего вообще не происходило: он сварил совершенно говенный суп, который Эван теперь ел, сохраняя при этом невозмутимое выражение лица.

«Подумаешь, да? Ну, вот ты сел за один стол с человеком, который не станет толкаться, плевать в тарелку или вытворять что-то такое, за что придется или его приложить рожей об стол, или самому расплачиваться зубами... И все равно херня это — на фоне последних трех лет».

Но такая вот. Годная херня. 

И хотелось поблагодарить Паркса. За все сразу, без подробностей. И Эллиот открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Слушай, я же еще не благодарил тебя — так спасибо». А вместо этого сказал, неожиданно для себя:

— Паркс. Слушай. Прости меня, а?

Эван замер с ложкой во рту. Потом судорожно сглотнул:

— Ты чего это вдруг?

— Так. Ты прав, я все-таки мудаком был. И у тебя лишний год вышел из-за этого. 

— А. Ладно. — Эван снова принялся за еду. Увлеченно так, пока ложка не заскребла по дну миски.

Уже потом, когда Эван вымыл посуду, поставил остатки салата в холодильник и сказал, что если не загнется за ночь после этого псевдосупа, то эксперимент можно будет повторить, Эллиот все-таки подошел к нему. И не удержался — заглянул в лицо. И уточнил: 

— Правда?

— А? — Эван сначала было растерялся. Потом, когда понял, что речь не о супе, кивнул. — Да. Тут вообще думать не надо. — А потом он встретился с Эллиотом взглядом и сказал: — И ты меня, раз так.

— А я-то за что? 

— А так. Я тоже все-таки мудаком был, когда к тебе пришел. С подъебками и так далее. 

— Так оно и понятно. 

— Не. Я тоже подумал тут. Все-таки это ты меня нашел и остановил, пока совсем не поздно стало и я не окончательно ебанулся. И, выходит, то, что у меня жизнь все-таки нормальная получилось, я этим и тебе обязан. И тому, что ты работал, как работал. Ну а лишний год на этом фоне — ерунда. То есть да, если бы не ты, я мог бы лишний год быть на свободе. А мог бы лишний год провести с шестилетним ребенком под руководством Лэрри. Так что... вышло, как вышло.

Эллиот усмехнулся. 

— Ты случайно не забыл, кто я?

— Так я и не знаю, кто ты. Но если ты не виноват, подкалывать и издеваться не надо. Тогда я даже не знаю, что надо. А если виноват — так надо просто бежать со всех ног и не прикасаться... 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Бежать. 

Он отправился спать, и ночью ему снился перевод из предварительного. Сначала все точно, как было: бренчание транспортировочной цепи вокруг пояса, и гул шагов. И охранник, имени которого он не знал, красномордый, широкоплечий, который вел его по коридору и бормотал себе под нос: 

— Копов здесь не жалуют, педофилов — еще меньше. Но что ты еще и спецкорпус — это вообще охуеть, как ты банк сорвал. 

А потом стало не так, как было. Эллиота остановили рывком за цепь, и раздался голос Эвана: 

— Все. Дальше я сам поведу. 

И действительно повел, пока они не дошли до дверей камеры, которая казалась не камерой — но чем именно, Эллиот понял не сразу. Только смотрел на стену, которая была вовсе не стеной. А сама камера была…. 

….была такой, что туда не зайти. Просто страничкой на сайте педнадзора — черно-белой, двухмерной. 

— Ну, что встал-то? — устало сказал Эван. — Иди в свою матрицу. Никаких красных таблеток, синих таблеток. Шагнул — и все.

***

Чтобы встретиться с адвокатом, пришлось пропустить рабочий день, уже второй по счету. 

Клифтон Моррис принял Эллиота почти радушно. Пожал руку и сказал, что глубоко сожалеет, что все вышло, как вышло. 

Эллиот ответил на рукопожатие. 

Про виновность и невиновность они с Моррисом не говорили на этот раз — не имело смысла. Да и раньше это обсуждалось лишь дважды. Первый раз — когда судебный процесс только что начался. Моррис сказал Эллиоту: «Мне абсолютно все равно, в чем вас успели убедить судебные психиатры, работающие на прокурора, и любые ужасы, которые вы успели сами себе напридумывать. Я говорил с вашей напарницей, говорил с вашим капитаном и, в конце концов, я говорил с вами — и я убежден, что вы невиновны. Вы не помните этого просто потому, что этого не было, и именно так я и буду вас защищать. Если вы хотите строить защиту на помешательстве — это не ко мне, я могу порекомендовать другого адвоката, но сам ни на секунду не поверю, что вы свихнулись». Что именно вселило в Морриса такую уверенность — поручительство Крагена и Оливии, или двести-с-лишним в час, Эллиот не знал. Но согласился остаться с ним. И Моррис действительно боролся за него как проклятый, оспаривая все возможное и невозможное, от лабораторных анализов вещественных доказательств до показаний всех свидетелей обвинения...

Второй раз эта беседа состоялась уже ближе к завершению судебного процесса. Эллиот серьезно подумывал, не подписать ли признание, просто — чтобы Дики не нужно было давать показания. Моррис отговорил его и тогда. «Я не знаю, простите за грубость, какой бес вселился в вашего сына, что за хрень творится в лаборатории тридцать шестого, где работали над вещественными доказательствами, и я не знаю даже уже, чем все закончится. Но я точно знаю, что невиновному человеку подписывать признание не имеет смысла в любом случае. Потому что, если что-то выяснится потом, год спустя, то отозвать это самое признание будет почти невозможно». И Эллиот снова согласился...

— Вы хотите получить копии своего файла, — уточнил Моррис. 

— Да. 

— Это достаточно много материала. Многие пометки я делал чисто для себя — вы их тоже хотите?

— Да. 

—Окей. — Моррис глянул на него с нескрываемым интересом. — Думаете, я что-то пропустил? 

— Не знаю. Просто хочу посмотреть.

Моррис тут же отстал от него. Вызвал секретаршу, велел сделать копии и выдать. И получил ответ, что копии будут готовы только к вечеру. 

На прощание Моррис сказал: 

— Если будут вопросы, звоните. Или заходите. 

Эллиот послонялся по городу. И даже попытался сходить в кино, купил билет на Людей Икс. И очень отвлеченно подумал, что Дики и Лиззи, наверное, тоже сейчас где-то смотрят это самое кино. Когда он уже направлялся в кинозал, его поперли: патрульный коп, наверняка вызванный кем-то из добропорядочных граждан, вывел его на улицу и попросту сказал: «Нашел, где подростков ловить. Пошел вон!» 

Эллиот не стал спорить и остаток дня провел в Старбаксе. Ближе к шести забежал к Моррису, чтобы забрать свой файл. И, забирая, несколько прихренел. 

Домой из Манхэттена пришлось взять такси: тащиться через весь город на автобусе с четырьмя коробками документов не рискнул. А Эвана решил не дергать понапрасну.

Увидев коробки, Эван уважительно присвистнул и помог Эллиоту затащить их в квартиру. 

— Твой адвокат, я вижу, неплохо поработал. 

— Да. 

Начинать копаться в этом всем прямо сейчас желания не было, но Эллиот все же начал потрошить первую коробку, что попалась под руки. Эван тут же остановил его, сказав:

— Погоди. Если секретарша не сука, то сделала индекс. 

Секретарша оказалась не сукой — индекс обнаружился приклеенным к обратной стороне крышки на коробке номер один. 

Эван просмотрел индекс вместе с Эллиотом: интервью, судебные транскрипты, экспертиза, судебная психиатрия, заметки. Последней строчкой в индексе были «тупики». 

— Вот я думаю, может сразу начать с тупиков, — сказал Эван. 

— Это вряд ли, кстати, — сказал Эллиот. — Я примерно знаю, что там. Это расследование служащих лаборатории, где проводили экспертизу. Моррис очень хотел знать, не получали ли криминалисты денежные переводы, угрозы, подозрительные визиты, и так далее. Ничего не нашел. 

— Ага. А повторить это уже никак? Вот просто взять и найти собственную лабораторию, частную...

— Никак. Материала было не так уж много. Все израсходовалось.

— Черт. Жаль.

Потом Эван попросил Эллиота рассказать про адвоката, и Эллиот рассказал. И про то, как Моррис не давал подписывать признание. И как довел Катлин до слез на перекрестном допросе, и не унимался, пока Эллиот сам не заорал на него: «Хватит! Оставь её в покое!», и заработал штраф за оскорбление суда... 

— Ага, — сказал Эван. — Хороший у тебя адвокат. Откуда он?

— Через знакомых. Его знал Манч. 

Эллиот потом рассказал и про Манча. И как работали вместе, и как пытался возобновить с ним контакт. И как Манч был единственным, которого удалось увидеть. 

— Ага. — Эван выслушал его очень внимательно, не перебивая, прежде чем спросить: — Тебе никогда не казалось, что он слишком хороший?

— Манч? 

— Моррис. 

— В смысле? 

— Ну. Так. Такая охуенная защита, четыре коробки непонятно чего, а результат — три года... 

— Могло бы быть больше. Много больше. Ты вообще к чему это? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Да так. Смотрю, ваш спецкорпус практически стерли с лица земли: кто помер, кто ушел, кто вообще в Наркоотделе.... и только Манч заработал себе повышение. Тебе не кажется это странным?

— Прекрати, — устало сказал Эллиот. 

Эван задумчиво смотрел на него, наклонив голову. 

— А какими делами вы с Бенсон занимались, когда это все началось?

— Было где-то пять-шесть случаев появлений в общественном месте в непристойном виде... 

— Ага? Еще?

— Было распространение порнографии. 

— С детьми? 

— С лошадьми. — Эллиот поправился сразу же: — С конями, то есть... Был один случай жалобы на учителя школы. Преподавал биологию, шутил слишком много. Шутки были сомнительными. Девочки пожаловались. 

— Ага. А он чего?

— А ему двадцать четыре года было. Католик. Сказал, просто нервничал и хрень нес поэтому. 

— Посадили?

— Нет, конечно. Хотя из школы его все равно выперли. Еще был серийный насильник. Хватал молодых женщин. Избивал, насиловал, отпускал. И, насколько мы поняли, он был подвижен и с охуенной зоной комфорта — с его методом были жертвы и в Бронксе, и в Нью-Джерси, и в Бруклине... ДНК его у нас было, но раньше оно нигде не засвечивалось. — Эллиот вздохнул, посмотрев на коробки с бумагами. — А я так и не знаю, чем все закончилось, кстати.

— Ага. И ты никогда не думал, что...

— Нет, — перебил его Эллиот. — Я никогда не думал, что. Понимаешь, Эван, допустим, что да. Допустим, я, сам не зная того, подошел слишком близко к чему-то очень огромному и опасному, и меня надо было убрать, ну, или кто-то хотел мне отомстить. Даже в таком случае, все это — слишком экзотично, слишком сложно, слишком невероятно. Потому что если были ресурсы, чтобы провернуть такое дело, и каким-то образом незаметно для всех подкупить и адвоката, и криминалистов, и мою семью заставить пойти против меня — я даже не знаю, что надо было бы для этого сделать... Если были ресурсы на это, то поверь мне - никто бы не стал этим заниматься. Пристрелить было бы дешевле. 

— А если смысл был не в том, чтобы пристрелить?

— А если смысл был не в том, чтобы пристрелить, все равно это слишком сложно. И слишком невероятно. А Моррис работал на меня за двести в час. Ему было выгодно быть хорошим со мной. И верить в мою невиновность — тоже. 

Эван едва заметно улыбнулся и больше ничего не спрашивал. И тогда уже Эллиот внимательно посмотрел на него и уточнил:

— Пытаешься понять, насколько я спятил, да? Определить границы моей паранойи?

— Угу. 

— И как?

— Ну. Как я уже говорил. Все нормально с тобой. Почти. То есть, я вижу, что ты об этом думал, но все-таки так. Рационально достаточно. Не как психи, которые думают, что психиатры вкладывают нанороботов в таблетки. — Эван немного смутился. — Я-то совсем плох был, когда вышел. Мне все время казалось, что я могу что-то забыть, и ко мне придут неизвестно откуда, и начнут обвинять, а я нихуя не помню. Я даже кучу денег на это угрохал и все на скрытые камеры записывал первое время. То есть, вообще все. И в комнате, которую снимал, и в машине уже потом. И в оправе очков...

— Каких, блядь, очков?

— А. Обыкновенных, просто стекло без рецепта. И микрокамера в оправе. И я вообще ото всех шарахался. Если кто-то помогал, или, ну, добрым казался, я сразу же психовал: зачем? Какого хрена им надо? Что я опять сделал?

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. — И когда оно прошло?

Эван смутился окончательно. 

— Ну... года два назад отпустило все-таки. А полностью — никогда. Всегда, когда наедине со студентами работаю, все записываю. И дверь офиса оставляю открытой...— он снова притих, потом махнул рукой. — Ладно. Завтра будем смотреть, что тут нам дали, да?

— Да. Давай уже завтра. 

Четыре коробки они разбирали непомерно долго, как показалось Эллиоту. Около двух недель. Сколько времени Эван проводил над этими документами, Эллиот не знал, но каждый раз, возвращаясь с работы, заставал его за компьютером, с листами в руках. Эван то что-то вбивал в поисковик, то читал, то делал заметки. И Эллиоту начинало казаться, что его жизнь превратилась во что-то такое же, как было у Эвана с Саулом Рейни — только Эвана расспрашивали, а его, Эллиота, читали. Искали в снимках вещественных доказательств, собирали по крупицам и крохам из судебных транскриптов, складывали в единое целое. А потом снова перетасовывали. 

Впрочем, Эван тоже расспрашивал. Начинал задавать вопросы, едва Эллиот ставил рабочий рюкзак у стены под вешалкой. Тогда Эллиот шел к холодильнику, брал банку с колой, брал второй стул — кухонный. И пододвигался к рабочему столу Эвана. И отвечал. 

Он начал почти бояться уходить с работы. Начал почти бояться этих вечеров, когда после рабочего дня не оставалось ничего — только тянущая боль в усталом теле, и голоса в полутемной квартире, его и Эвана. Только вопросы и ответы, и он не был уверен, насколько честен он с Эваном и с самим собой. Но он старался быть честным... 

И все еще старался понять. И, отвечая, держался как можно дольше. Но иногда все равно не выдерживал и просил Эвана прекратить.

 

***

— Я начну с самого очевидного, Стейблер. Только без обид. Какие были отношения у вас с сыном?

— Сложные очень. Но все равно хорошие. 

— Сложные — это как?

— Я очень за него боялся. Невероятно просто. И когда я боялся, я ... становился строгим. Контролировал всё. Кейти говорила — слишком много. Он злился. Очень. Но в итоге... 

— Контролировал. — Эвана это поставило в тупик. — Как?

— Взломал его аккаунт на Фейсбуке. Запретил ехать на природу с его друзьями... И гонял их постоянно. Когда за ним заходили. Заезжали. Или звонили ему. Только что с крыльца в воздух не стрелял, как мой отец бы стал. 

— Ты не одобрял его друзей. 

— Меня пугала эта компания. Я даже не могу передать насколько. Они были все старше его, или почти все. Кто-то уже баловался с наркотиками. У двоих были судимости за вождение под влиянием алкоголя. И другие судимости тоже были: за воровство, за драки. У одного парня — за секс с несовершеннолетней. Другой спер у отца оружие... 

— Ага. А Дики что? 

— Злился на меня, конечно. Но, мне кажется, он понимал, что я боюсь за него. 

— Слушай. Я понимаю, что это... знаешь вот... ужасно прозвучит. Но может, он просто хотел от тебя избавиться? 

— Нет. Он бы не стал. Ну и — как это вышло — оно, знаешь, было ... мне кажется, это было неразыгранно. Сначала он от всего отпирался. Потом уже, когда вещественные доказательства указали на меня — он... он только тогда сказал. И его бешенство на суде было неразыгранным. 

— Если этого не было — что могло бы его заставить назвать тебя? 

— Ничего его не могло бы заставить. 

— Даже если кто-то из его компании запугивал его? Угрожал Кейти? Тебе? 

— Даже тогда. 

— А если Лиззи? 

Эллиот задумался. 

— А тогда не знаю. Может быть. Мне кажется, если бы Лиззи грозила опасность, он бы все что угодно сделал. Близнецы. Но все равно...

***

Про вещественные доказательства и их анализ Эван почти не спрашивал. Прочитал все сам, все сводки и отчеты, потом что-то искал в интернете. А Эллиота тошнило от одного взгляда на распечатки в руках Эвана. И в глазах темнело от невозможного, чудовищного, нечеловеческого стыда.

«Трусы. Его. Кровь. Его. Сперма. Моя. Следы кала…» 

Следы травмы. 

— Стейблер, — совершенно будничным голосом спросил Эван, не оборачиваясь, — у кого был доступ к твоей сперме?

— Ни у кого. У жены. 

— Ты ей не изменял? 

— Нет.

— Может, в клинике когда-то... или… тебя никогда ни в чем не обвиняли, и тебе не приходилось сдавать сперму для анализа? 

— Моё ДНК на учете в полицейском департаменте. И для этого мы сдаем все же кровь. Эван, хватит.

***

— Угу. А что Лиззи? 

— Ты же читал транскрипты.

— Да. Она говорила, что слышала грохот и голоса. Вернее, твой голос. И слова — «...никуда тебя не отпущу». Ты это говорил когда-нибудь Дики?

— Я постоянно ему это говорил. Практически каждый день. Только без грохота. 

***

— И все-таки, что стало с твоей Бенсон, как думаешь? Она ... 

— Я не знаю. 

— Мне кажется это очень странным. Что она вот так вот...

— Она подозревала лабораторию штаба в том, что они сфальсифицировали анализы ДНК. Она подозревала отдел внутренних дел. Она... она была полностью уверена в моей невиновности. 

— То есть, все-таки теория заговора... И где она теперь? 

— Не знаю. Кто-то говорил, перевелась в ФБР. 

— И чего? 

— Сомневаюсь, это достаточно длительный процесс. 

— Который иногда можно сократить, да? То есть, если она позарез нужна для работы над каким-то делом?

— Вряд ли, Эван. 

— А точно узнать — никак?

 

***

— А Кейти с детьми все еще в Нью-Йорке? 

— Сомневаюсь. Моррис наводил справки, сказал, что Кейти сменила фамилию, переехала, забрала с собой детей. 

— Ты знаешь её новую фамилию? 

— Нет. Но это неважно — мне запрещено её искать, возобновлять с ней контакт. И с Дики и Лиззи тоже. 

— И с Катлин?

— Да. 

— А Морин... 

— С Морин — можно. 

— Слушай, может быть, тогда... 

— Нет. 

***

— Стейблер? 

— Да? 

— Тебе не кажется, что в этом есть что-то от инцеста? Знаешь, вот... когда такая замкнутость на ребенке, что вообще ничего больше не существует....

— Это было не так. 

— Я просто в этом тебя тоже знаю, не забывай. И я знаю, что когда речь шла о детях, больше ничего не оставалось. И никого. 

— Эван. Прекрати.

— Тогда я не знаю, Стейблер. Вариантов-то мало. Или психоз, или тебя подставили, или... знаешь... давай искать Бенсон.


	2. Chapter 2

Эллиот все-таки пропустил еще один рабочий день — отправился на Фед-плазу. Хотел поговорить с Дином Портером, но ему ответили, что Портер отсутствует, вернется через несколько дней и предложили оставить сообщение. Эллиот оставил свой номер мобильника и своё имя. И добавил: «Важно. Срочно». 

Он возвращался к остановке метро, когда заметил, что рядом с тротуаром ползет обшарпанный серый седан. Все в седане было как надо: от заляпанного грязью номерного знака до затемненных окон. Потом пассажирское окно приоткрылась и из него высунулась голова. Эллиот вглядывался в незнакомое лицо. Какое-то такое обычное лицо, с аккуратной рыжей бородкой и встопорщенными усиками. И конопатыми, чуть впалыми щеками. 

— Стейблер, — тихо сказал конопатый. — Сильно хочешь найти? 

— Я не знаю, о чем ты. — Эллиот отвернулся и прибавил шагу.

Седан пополз за ним следом. Эллиот все же не удержался и еще раз покосился в сторону машины. Рыжий так же высовывал голову из окна, глядел на Эллиота и, встретившись с ним взглядом, поманил к себе. И вполголоса сказал:

— Ты же Бенсон сейчас ищешь, да? 

— Может быть, — Эллиот попытался изобразить равнодушие. И в глубине души подозревал, что выходит хреново — был готов броситься на рыжего и трясти, пока тот не сольет все, что знает. 

— Ага. — Рыжий кивнул с пониманием. — Так вот: Гарлем, парковочная стоянка за складом на Дрейк-Стрит, через полчаса. Приходи один. Поговорим, обсудим. Поможем.

Эллиот отошел от дороги. Сначала подумал, что неплохо бы позвонить Манчу, так, для подстраховки. Да, мобильника нет, но прямо на рабочее место. Просто чтобы сказать, куда поперся, зачем, где можно начинать искать труп, если что. 

Никому он звонить, конечно, не стал — как во всех скверных фильмах, где коп-долбоеб погибает в первые же десять минут. 

Через пятнадцать минут Эллиот уже был на пустой автомобильной стоянке. Обошел её вдоль и поперек, посмотрел на разбитые окна двухэтажного склада за сетчатым забором. Прищурился: утреннее солнце бесновалось, впивалось в глаза осколками окон. Все казалось слишком ярким, как будто, раз — и загорелось. И окна. И асфальт под ногами. И боковые зеркальца того самого седана, когда тот подкатил и остановился в двух шагах от Эллиота. 

— Ты один? — спросил рыжий, выйдя из машины. Водитель выбрался за ним следом. Оказался высоким, крепким, чернокожим. И держал руку на поясе. Как будто ... 

Как будто оружие проверял. 

— Я один, — сказал Эллиот. — Где Оливия? 

— Забей. У нас тоже есть.

— Что — есть? 

— Как — что? — удивился рыжий. — Товар. 

Дыхание перехватило и Эллиот почувствовал, что теряет остатки разума. 

— Какой товар? 

Рыжий рассмеялся. 

— Да обычный. Сам знаешь. Пятьдесят за штуку. Только без фокусов, ладно? Хочешь — плати, бери, радуйся. Не хочешь — развернулся и ушел. Все без обид.

— Без обид, — согласился Эллиот. 

О чем шла речь, он понял секундой позже, когда увидел журналы. Глянцевые, яркие, с мальчишескими лицами. И не только лицами. 

От подступившего бешенства почти потряхивало. В висках снова стучало, и единственной мыслью было — да блядь, что же делать-то теперь? 

— Как я сказал, — вполне равнодушно повторил рыжий. — Хочешь — бери. Не хочешь — уходи. А так — все как ты любишь. Мальчики, беленькие, чистенькие. От двенадцати до пятнадцати.

— Пятьдесят? — уточнил Эллиот. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, вырубил рыжего моментально. Просто ударом в челюсть — тот потерял сознание еще до того, как двинулся затылком об асфальт. Черный лег секундой позже, получив в челюсть дважды, и потом еще разок, ботинком в висок - для верности. Эллиот сделал шаг назад, наклонился над рыжим и начал судорожно его обыскивать. 

Кто же ты, сука. Кто? 

Он замер, когда пальцы наткнулись на полицейский бейдж на поясе. 

Да мать же твою. 

Он потянулся за мобильником и тут же почувствовал, как в затылок упирается дуло револьвера. Перед глазами протянулась огромная тень, от седана до забора, когда черный восстал у него за спиной. 

— Давай, сука. Только пошевелись, и я мозги тебе вышибу. Рад буду. 

Эллиот поднял руки над головой. 

— Не стреляй. Оружия нет. 

Черный хмыкнул. Мозги вышибать не стал — попросту двинул в затылок рукоятью револьвера и впечатал мордой в асфальт.

Допрос проводили в родном спецкорпусе Манхэттена. В туалет не пускали, медицинскую помощь не предлагали. Только что права зачитали и сразу же приступили к вопросам. 

Эллиот не кололся, не соглашался подписывать никакое гребаное признание, и его тормошили по очереди: в роли злого копа была уже знакомая Эллиоту Аманда Роллинз, в роли чуть более злого копа — молодой латино, который чем-то напомнил Эвана. Звали его Амаро, и он пару раз от души пнул стул, на котором сидел Эллиот со скованными за спиной руками. 

— Ты если хочешь перевернуть, приложи усилия, — посоветовал Эллиот, у которого раскалывалась голова, ныл мочевой пузырь, и настроение было в целом достаточно скверное. — Что ты тут скачешь, как золушка перед балом? 

За «золушку» он тут же получил по морде, после чего вернулась Роллинз и вывела Амаро из кабинета для частных переговоров. Амаро вышел, но на прощание все же сказал Эллиоту, что золушкой тот себя еще почувствует, когда придет время. И никакая крестная фея не поможет.

Роллинз заперла за Амаро дверь и обратилась к Эллиоту. 

— Стейблер, — сказала она ему очень ровным голосом. — Я вообще-то могу вас отправить в предварительное заключение сейчас. И шепнуть там паре человек на ухо, кто вы. И мы посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Хотите? 

Эллиот ответил не сразу. Всматривался в её лицо. Прикидывал откуда такое произношение: южный говорок, как будто человек отдыхает на словах. Откуда: Луизиана, Техас, Джорджия? Наверное, все-таки Джорджия. 

Может, даже хорошая девочка. Может, даже хороший коп. 

А потом подумал — а черт, как же так вышло? Что вот — по разные стороны. И хоть ты что. 

Она тоже глядела на него, пристально, изучающе. Так и сидели: просто читали друг друга. Потом Эллиот все-таки ответил: 

— Детектив, вы можете отправить, конечно. И шепнуть тоже. Если вам это надо. Если надо — отправляйте. Но это не изменит того простого факта, что ваш оперативный эксперимент провалился — я не покупал. 

— Вышло лучше. Вы пытались ограбить машину с детской порнографией. 

— Я провел гражданский арест. Право каждого американца, если на его глазах совершается преступление.

В глазах Роллинз блеснуло не то любопытство, не то азарт. 

— Как вы думаете, только серьезно, кому поверят: зарегистрированному педофилу или двум полицейским, пострадавшим при аресте?

Эллиот пожал плечами, совсем чуть-чуть, насколько позволяли наручники. 

— Хотелось бы думать, что поверят тому, кто говорит правду. 

— Если это был гражданский арест, почему, вместо того, чтобы позвонить в полицию, вы начали обыскивать детектива Коннера?

— Я не знал, что он детектив. Я искал оружие, пытался обезопасить место преступления.

— И отправились вы на заброшенную автомобильную стоянку — зачем? 

— Я ищу свою бывшую напарницу — Оливию Бенсон. Ваш Коннер упомянул её имя. И это — единственная причина, которая сейчас могла меня вытащить хрен знает куда, встречаться с людьми, которых я не знаю. 

На лице Аманды мелькнуло сомнение. 

— Почему вы не развернулись и не ушли, когда вам дали возможность? Вы могли бы уйти, вызвать полицию, когда оказались в безопасности. 

— Я не был уверен, что меня не пристрелят, если повернусь к ним спиной. Тот, второй, держался за оружие. Мне так показалось. 

Роллинз какое-то время молчала, и Эллиот чуть мягче добавил: 

— Если вкратце, говно ваш оперативный эксперимент, детектив Роллинз. Поверьте, я провел их достаточно, и удачных, и совсем уж хреновых. Может, вам удастся меня посадить снова… но это не отменяет факта, что я не покупал. И не собирался. И вы это знаете. 

— Язык у вас подвешен неплохо. Но это не отменяет факта, что вы нанесли серьезные травмы двум полицейским. 

— А они — мне. И я не знал, что они копы. 

Роллинз почти улыбнулась. 

— Точно, не знали? Только давайте честно, Стейблер: когда вы поняли, что имеете дело с оперативным экспериментом?

— Когда увидел бейдж Коннера. Я тут же потянулся за мобильником, но не успел набрать номер.

Роллинз поработала над ним еще немного. Все те же вопросы, только каждый раз заданы чуть иначе. Эллиот чувствовал себя заезженной пластинкой: не покупал, не собирался, не грабил. Гражданский арест. Потом Эллиота оставили в покое, и он уснул прямо на стуле, со скованными за спиной руками. 

Ближе к вечеру пришел Амаро и все-таки повел Эллиота в туалет. Наручники расстегивать не стал, просто поставил к писсуару, и ссать пришлось с твердой мужской рукой, направляющей хуй. Это было еще ничего, но когда Амаро буркнул что-то на тему «жопа не устала еще, да?», Эллиот не выдержал. Повернул разбитое лицо к Амаро и тихо вкрадчиво спросил:

— Слушай, парень. Ты уверен, что спецкорпус — это для тебя? Уж очень похоже на сексуальные домогательства. Ты всегда так?

Сказать, что Амаро сорвался, было ничего не сказать. Лбом в кафельную стену, кулаком в спину, потом в брюхо. Потом еще раз мордой - в писсуар. Эллиот отключился уже на полу, когда Амаро закончил бить и просто пинал. А защищаться Эллиот даже не пробовал, хотя, наверное, мог бы и пнуть разок-другой.

«Адвокат. Клифтон Моррис». Это было единственным, что Эллиот успел выдавить, перед тем, как отрубился. 

Моррис явился к одиннадцати. Тихо ужаснулся, внимательно оглядел Эллиота скептическим взглядом с ног до головы, ужаснулся еще раз. Спросил, была ли оказана первая помощь. Эллиот ответил, что не была и не надо. 

— Я должен сказать, что не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь, — в конце концов сказал Моррис, — и почему вы не связались со мной раньше. Вы пытались сэкономить пятьсот долларов? Если так, то вышло глупо, вам не кажется? Во-первых, вы меня все равно вызвали, во-вторых, сейчас еще и пару рабочих дней пропустите. И я не думаю, что на вашей теперешней работе есть страховка и оплачиваемые больничные. 

— Хуйня, — хрипло сказал Эллиот. — Не пропущу. Завтра выйду. 

— Хорошо. Вы можете сказать, что было у вас в голове? Если все это было ради того, чтобы предъявить судебный иск полицейскому департaменту...

— Какой нахер иск? — Эллиот моргнул заплывшими глазами. — Его выкинут еще до того, как чернила высохнут. 

— Я рад, что вы это понимаете. Единственное, что вы можете сейчас сделать — это подать жалобу на Амаро. И добиться возбуждения уголовного дела. 

Эллиот поднял голову и посмотрел на Морриса, который казался туманным и зыбким. И немного двоился. Эллиот почти улыбнулся, когда подумал, что два Морриса — это охуенно. А потом заволновался, не придется ли платить вдвое больше теперь.

— Мистер Стейблер? — в голосе Морриса звучала тревога. — Хотя бы объясните, чего вы добивались. И почему не связывались со мной. 

— Я хотел продержаться чуть дольше — надеялся поговорить с младшим прокурором, — честно сказал Эллиот. — Впрочем, сейчас я понимаю, что это было глупо. Но, может, вы сами с ним поговорите? Мне надо знать, почему меня выделили для оперативного эксперимента. И какое отношение к этому имеет Оливия Бенсон. Скажите, что если я это пойму, то не буду подавать жалобу на Амаро.

— Жалобу на Амаро подавать надо, — веско сказал Моррис. 

— Нет. Я в любом случае не буду. Я знаю, почему он сорвался. 

Моррис молчал какое-то время. А потом ровным тоном сказал:

— Вы все еще видите себя по ту сторону стекла, Стейблер. Представляете себя одним из них. И, возможно, вам кажется, что вот-вот, еще что-то, еще немного, и вы сможете все вернуть. И вернуться. 

— Нет. 

— Это не ваши друзья, Стейблер. И не ваши коллеги, не ваши братья. Уже три года, как нет. Сейчас — это просто люди, которые могут вас отправить обратно в тюрьму. Не забывайте этого. 

— Я не забываю. Но и двадцати трех лет службы я тоже не могу забыть. А сейчас мне больше всего надо найти напарницу. — Помолчав, Эллиот неохотно поправился: — Бывшую.

Эллиота выпустили через час с небольшим после прибытия Морриса. Новая капитан спецкорпуса принесла Эллиоту личные извинения, сдержанно и холодно. Эллиот молча кивал, смотрел на неё и представлял себе Оливию в капитанской форме. 

Потом ему вернули мобильник, отобранный при аресте. Эллиот повертел его в руках: по экрану пролегла трещина, но он все еще работал и отображал СМСки от Эвана: 

«Где ты»

«Все окей?»

«Стейблер, сука. Отвечай на телефон».

Эллиот отправил ответное СМС. 

«Все нормально. Задержался. Сейчас буду дома». 

Эван ответил кратким — «Охуеть».

Моррис сказал, что довезет до дома, и Эллиот не стал спорить. Даже если это лишних двести баксов за дополнительный час. Он забрался в машину, пристегнулся ремнем.

— В травмпункт? — предложил Моррис. 

— Не имеет смысла.

— А если сотрясение мозга? 

— Вряд ли. 

— Тошнит? 

— Нет. 

— А зрение как?

— Хорошо зрение. 

Эллиот стал смотреть на дорогу, которая немного расплывалась и двоилась, и казалось, что вот-вот разойдется. И машина тоже вместе с ней...

— Что там Амаро? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ничего Амаро, — недовольно ответил Моррис. — Уголовного дела нет без вашей жалобы. Внутренние дела с ним сейчас будут разбираться. 

Эллиот невольно улыбнулся: чьей заднице сейчас будет хуже — это еще спорный вопрос. 

— И я не понимаю, чему вы так радуетесь, — осадил его Моррис. 

— Вам удалось поговорить с прокурором?

— Да. Рафаэль Барба. Надо сказать, умный человек. Почти сразу признал, что оперативный эксперимент провалился. 

— А Лив? 

— Про Оливию он ничего не сказал. Говорил, знаете, очень умно. Только вполне банальные и общеизвестные вещи говорил. Так что — как мы знаем, для оперативного эксперимента с большой вероятностью выделят человека, который, во-первых, представляет риск, а во-вторых, ведет себя подозрительно. Ну и смотрят, пытается ли выбраться на место преступления, так сказать, чтобы еще раз испытать эйфорию от содеянного... 

— Я в Куинс не был ни разу, — сказал Эллиот. — С тех пор, как вышел. 

— Вы были в моем офисе и забрали коробки с судебными материалами. Вас видели.

Эллиот мотнул головой. На бешенство не было уже никаких сил, и он только спросил:

— Они решили, я это — что? Забрал, чтобы дрочить?

— Да. 

— Охуеть.

— Мистер Стейблер, как я уже говорил — это не ваши друзья. И они не болеют за вас в ваших попытках доказать собственную невиновность. 

— Да я понимаю... так что там с Лив? 

— Её местонахождение неизвестно. Но ваши поиски сыграли роль красного флажка: как нам известно, рецидивисты часто пытаются возобновить знакомство с бывшими сообщниками. Или с поставителями наркотиков, порнографии, и так далее. 

— Погодите, — опешил Эллиот. — То есть, они решили, что я её ищу, потому что она мне что-то поставляла?

— Да. 

— И думают, что она именно поэтому решила исчезнуть, да?

— Да. 

— Тупицы, — устало сказал Эллиот. — Стоило потрошить спецкорпус, чтобы заменить всех, кто был, безмозглыми чучелами. Оливия никогда в жизни... никогда. Она... 

— Да? — ровно спросил Моррис. 

— У меня были другие напарники до неё. Такого, как она — никогда... Принципиального. Бесконечно цельного. Бесконечно верного… и идеалам, и людям, с которыми она служила, и тем, кого она защищала... 

— Ясно. Вы были близки. 

— Да. Очень.

— Насколько? 

— В смысле? — Эллиот немного растерялся. 

— Половая связь была? — очень буднично поинтересовался Моррис.

— Нет, конечно! Господи! Я был женат, я любил жену, у меня были дети, какое... вы что? Нет. Мы были близки, как друзья. И я её знаю, и уверен в ней больше, чем в самом себе, и если…. если меня еще можно представить насильником или хищником, или психопатом, то Оливию - нет. 

— То есть, вы думаете, что про себя вы могли бы забыть что-то такое? — уточнил Моррис. — А про неё — нет? 

— Вы что хотите сказать? — взвился Эллиот. — Что я что-то забыл про неё и сам не знаю, почему её ищу? 

— Я ничего подобного не говорил, — голос у Морриса оставался ровным и спокойным. 

Эллиот ответил ему матом и потребовал высадить его немедленно. 

— Мы еще не доехали то Бенсонхерста. 

— Нахуй. 

— Я не знаю уж, как вы, но я вашей жизнью дорожу, — все так же невозмутимо заявил Моррис. — Хотя бы потому, что вы мне должны пятьсот долларов.

Дома Эллиота встретил туманный и немного раздвоившийся Эван, окинул хмурым взглядом и спросил, где носило. 

Эллиот сказал, все нормально, беспокоиться не о чем. И попытался улыбнуться. Вышло неважно: рот только немного вытянулся, но как застрял в густом желе. 

— Сильно больно? — спросил Эван. 

— Нет. Все нормально.

— Что было? 

— Оперативный эксперимент, — сказал Эллиот, направляясь в душ. — Арестовали, отпустили. Завтра расскажу. После работы. 

— Какая, блядь, тебе работа! — взбесился Эван. — Посмотри на себя в зеркало! — и уже в спину бросил ему: — Аптечка там. В шкафчике. Спиртом обработай... помочь? 

Эллиот его не дослушал. Уже минутой позже он плескался под горячей водой, путаясь в смешанных ощущениях: морду жгло, а затекшим плечам и спине становилось лучше. Потом выбрался, протер рассеченные щеки и разбитый лоб спиртом. Из зеркала на него смотрели два Эллиота, чуть размытые и туманные. 

«Не повезло», - с сожалением подумал Эллиот. - «Два Стейблера — это хреново. И в два раза больше всего надо теперь. И за жратву, и за проезд. И когда комнату снимать — за аренду». 

Что два Стейблера могут заработать в два раза больше, в голову почему-то не пришло.

Эван пришел к нему в спальню полчаса спустя — Эллиот так и не понял, какого хрена, то ли он все-таки начал стонать, то ли просто ворочался слишком много. Эван пришел с тремя холодными компрессами, завернутыми в кухонные полотенца. Бесцеремонно ткнул Эллиота в плечо, заставил показать руки. Потом Эллиот лежал с двумя компрессами на ободранных костяшках и одним у левой щеки. А Эван сел на пол рядом с кроватью и велел: 

— Рассказывай. 

Эллиот рассказал, что ходил на Фед-плазу. Потом про оперативный эксперимент, и про допрос в спецкорпусе. И про Амаро. 

— Ясно, — тихо сказал Эван. — Что-то, я чувствую, мне в вашем спецкорпусе охуенно свезло... А вот с оперативным экспериментом ты сглупил. Надо было мне позвонить, я бы тебе сразу сказал валить оттуда. 

— А у тебя были что ли? 

— Ну. Где-то года через два, ко мне подкатил один. На кампусе. Говорит, хочешь, учебник купить, задешево. И подмигивает. Хочу, говорю. Чего он подмигивал, я даже не подумал, пока не увидел... это. А обложка — как у мат-анализа... 

— Ага, — глухо сказал Эллиот. — И чего ты?

— Я так рванул оттуда, что сначала влетел в женский туалет, потом — вообще уже не понял, куда бежал. И сколько. Забыл даже, что мобильник в кармане. Нашел охранников, ну, а они про оп-эксперимент не знали, говорят, ага, ну опиши его, рост, возраст там, внешность. И я понял, что не помню. Вообще ничего. Ни рост, ни одежду. Даже не помнил, белый был или черный...

— Ага. А потом?

— А потом я всех затрахал, требовал камеры наблюдения проверить, в участок приходил, в конце концов вышел ко мне капитан. Ну и нормально поговорили, он объяснил, что это было, и почему. И, наверное, после этого я и стал окончательным параноиком. И купил такие вот... очки с миникамерой. Триста баксов стоили, так что два месяца потом жрал макароны с сырным порошком и китайскую лапшу... — Эван повозился на полу и прижался щекой к краю кровати.

Эллиот ткнул его в лоб холодным компрессом и велел идти спать. И добавил:

— И я тоже буду. Мне завтра на работу. 

— А работать ты завтра сможешь только в одном месте. В мясной лавке этажом ниже - лежать в витрине и изображать говяжью отбивную.

— Нет. Все нормально. То есть, ты можешь сидеть на полу и смотреть на меня, но я все-таки спать буду. — Эллиот попытался вытянуться под одеялом — спину снова прострелило болью, и он скрючился в изначальную позицию.

Эван вздохнул, потрогал указательным пальцем уголок подушки. И задумчиво сказал: 

— Стейблер, не сочти за грубость... 

— Хорошо, не сочту. Чего?

— Если хочешь, я совсем просто и скучно, и без домогательств сделаю тебе массаж. 

Эллиот усмехнулся в мокрое полотенце. Вспомнил руку Амаро у себя на ширинке. После дня в спецкорпусе, после Амаро и Роллинз, слышать про домогательства было почти смешно. И спина действительно болела. 

... А у Эвана, наверное, хорошие руки. 

«А если быть честным с самим собой?»

«А заебало быть честным с самим собой». 

— Без домогательств, говоришь? — уточнил Эллиот.

— Совсем без. Можешь мне даже заплатить за него. Как профессионалу, который уважает личные границы.

— Ага. Хорошо. И можешь сказать профессионалу, который уважает личные границы, взять деньги в моем рюкзаке. Сколько захочет. 

Эван тихонько засмеялся, отгибая край одеяла. Стащил с Эллиота майку, заставил его вытянуться на кровати лицом вниз. Эллиот лег и неожиданно шумно выдохнул, когда мягкая ладонь провела от самой шеи до поясницы, очень легко, почти ласкающе. И еще раз. И еще. 

— Не домогательства, — счел нужным предупредить Эван. — Просто пытаюсь понять, где тут у тебя что. 

— Позвоночник посередине. Плечи где-то сверху. 

— Я имею в виду, где что растянуто. Или воспалено. И так далее. — Ладонь надавила на поясницу. — Так не больно? 

— Нет. 

Потом выше, еще раз. И еще. Когда он надавил в нескольких дюймах под левой лопаткой, Эллиот выматерился в подушку. 

— Все понял, — сказал Эван. — Работаем.

Эллиот начал засыпать под его руками. И сквозь подступивший сон немного пожалел Эвана, потому что тот действительно работал: растирал круговыми движениями, что-то нащупывал, оценивал, разминал, разглаживал. Потом вышел из спальни, вернулся быстро с какой то мазью и объяснил, что с разогревом штука. С разогревом стало еще лучше. Все было как надо — что-то похрустывало, расправлялось, растягивалось. Распутывалось — как будто под кожей все было завязано и перекручено на сто раз, а сейчас вот...

Стало можно. 

— Стейблер? — окликнул его Эван. — Спишь?

— Нет. 

— Ты меня побьешь, если я сяду на тебя верхом? 

— Нет. 

— Я тогда сяду. Удобнее будет.

Эллиот повернул голову, покосился на Эвана. И не увидел на его лице ни особого восторга, ни возбуждения. Собственно, ничего не увидел, кроме самой обычной жалости. 

Потом Эван снова растирал ему спину, оседлав бедра. Надавливал сильнее, нагибался, чтобы провести предплечьем по позвоночнику. Разминал шею, плечи. И руки у него действительно были сильные. Крепкие очень. 

Ладонь Эвана задержалась на левом плече, провела по бугристым шрамам. И Эван негромко сказал: 

— Я все думал: что ты чешешься постоянно? 

— Я не постоянно...

— А у тебя вон что. 

Эллиот немного извернулся, изогнул шею. Лицо Эвана было совсем близко, он разглядывал плечо, где среди рубцовой ткани все еще были видны черные штрихи старой татуировки: не просто искаженные до неузнавания — почти бесформенные. Но так и оставшиеся.

— Это чем? 

— А это я на кухне поработал. Готовил как раз наше любимое «быстро-сука-все-сожрал». 

Эван потрогал плечо указательным пальцем. 

— Тебя что, прямо на плиту уложили?

— Ага. 

Эван вздохнул, совсем негромко. И так же негромко сказал:

— А я её еще нормальной помню. Ну…. наполовину. Ты тогда... в мотеле. Рубашку снял. В майке остался. 

— Врешь. Не снимал я рубашку. 

— Снимал. Я помню, я еще подумал, что она страшная очень. 

— Рубашка? 

— Татуировка. Как человек без кожи. И гадал, открытые у него глаза или нет. 

— Пустые глазницы. 

— Охуеть.

Эван оставил его плечо в покое. Снова растер поясницу, снова нагнулся и провел ладонями вверх по спине, до самой шеи. Надавил на загривок и даже чуть-чуть встряхнул. 

Эллиот почувствовал тепло его тела…и еще, как стояк тычется в поясницу. И всего лишь немного удивился. Зато Эван подскочил, как ошпаренный. Натянул одеяло на Эллиота до самого затылка и спрыгнул с кровати. Эллиот повернулся, ухватил его за руку, удержал. 

— Эван? 

— Да?! 

— Не сочти за грубость. Но если хочешь, я могу тебе сейчас совсем просто и скучно, и без домогательств отсосать. 

Эван с силой вырвал руку из его ладони. Тихо выматерился и выметнулся из спальни, только дверь хлопнула.

Эллиот полежал в кровати еще немного. Сна уже не было ни в одном глазу, но вставать все равно не очень хотелось. Эллиот все-таки выбрался из кровати, и как был, в одних трусах вышел в гостиную. Потом прошел на кухню, где Эван сидел за обеденным столом наедине с бутылкой красного вина. Услышав шаги, Эван бросил на Эллиота хмурый взгляд и буркнул: 

— Ничего интересного здесь не происходит. Обратно спать ложись. 

— Я сейчас. Просто хотел извиниться. И сказать, что я — идиот. В том смысле, что я умом все понимаю, но, наверное, в голове все еще остались какие-то идиотские стереотипы. Про голубых. 

— Это какие? — голос Эвана немного смягчился. 

— Да хрен знает. Может, что голубых так катастрофически мало, что уже неважно с кем. И что при виде любого мужчины, голубой не способен остаться равнодушным... 

— Да. Давай решим, что именно моё равнодушие ткнулось тебе в задницу. 

— В поясницу, — мягко сказал Эллиот. — Задница ниже. Эван? Извини. 

— Ты все-таки спятил, — устало сказал Эван. — Какое тут равнодушие, а? Я три года мечтал, что ты когда-нибудь ... просто придешь. И возьмешь. Нагнешь, трахнешь, все, что захочешь, у меня даже слов таких не было... И еще три я, как последний псих, дрочил, представляя себе, что когда-нибудь разобью тебе рожу и выебу в рот. Только когда тебя посадили, я почти успокоился. И думал — все, нахуй, этого вообще нет и не было. А потом ты вышел — и что я делаю? Первым же делом к тебе. У двух классов оценки за экзамены опоздали на сутки.

Эллиот потрогал языком распухшую губу. Хотел было пошутить, бросить что-то вроде — так вот же, рожа уже готова, что тебя останавливает. Но не стал. Просто сказал: 

— Значит, не равнодушие. Тогда все равно извини — тем более. Если стало противно. 

Эван помрачнел. Отхлебнул вина из кофейной кружки и сказал: 

— А если не стало?

— А если не стало, чего сбежал? 

— Так. — Эван пожал плечами. — Потому что это уже не фантазии. И не картинка в голове. Потому что ты вот. Живой человек. И тебе сейчас больно. 

Эллиот все-таки улыбнулся.

— Немного. Но от члена во рту хуже не станет.

Эван недоверчиво глянул на него. 

— Точно? 

— Точно, — сказал Эллиот. — Это все? Только поэтому сбежал? Пожалел? 

Эван буркнул что-то себе под нос. 

— Чего? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Я думал... вдруг ты решишь, что я возбудился от... от того, как тебя... и что ты говорил. — Эван покосился на его плечо. 

Эллиот хмыкнул. 

— Я настолько долбоеб, чтобы так решить? 

Эван снова пожал плечами. 

— Да кто тебя знает... но это. Если вот... 

— Без домогательств, — пообещал Эллиот. — Просто в рот возьму. — И опустился перед ним на колени.

Эллиот не собирался делать ничего такого уж очень замысловатого с Эваном. Просто расстегнул на нем брюки, стянул их вместе с трусами до колен, лизнул вставший член пару раз. А потом провел разбитыми губами от головки до основания. Было немного больно это делать, и щеки втягивать — тоже. Но он достаточно быстро понял, что готов рехнуться от понимания, что это вот — другое, не то, что было раньше, и ты уже не с женщиной, которая все время остается немного тайной, и будь хоть сколько у тебя опыта, ты на самом-то деле понятия не имеешь, как оно для неё. А сейчас ... 

.. Сейчас Эллиот точно знал, как оно. Как ощущается то, что он делает. И что может сделать. И, наверное, поэтому и разошелся не на шутку — и яйца целовал, и щелку вылизывал, и перекатывал член во рту. И снова сосал, и вбирал по самое горло. И знал, что это может быть хорошо, и от этой мысли становилось немного стыдно, как будто про самого себя рассказывал что-то снова.

А Эван гладил его по лицу. Осторожно, почти не касаясь. И по голове тоже гладил, перебирал волосы, трогал за уши — словно не мог натрогаться. 

От вкуса спермы во рту стало немного не по себе, но совсем немного. Эллиот все равно проглотил и устало ткнулся лицом в голое горячее бедро. Эван снова погладил его по голове. И тихо сказал: 

— Эллиот? 

— Ага. 

— Если хочешь, можешь меня. Без домогательств. Просто трахнуть в задницу.

Эллиот моргнул. На долю секунды ему показалось, что в глазах снова двоится, но он тут же понял — нет. Под кухонным столом все еще стояли две коробки с судебными материалами от Морриса. 

И сразу же все вернулось на своё место. И что было в этих коробках, и почему он здесь... Как будто просто на пару минут удалось потерять память, снова стать целым, а теперь приходилось снова забирать обратно, или отдавать себя обратно, куда-то туда, в коробки, в ячейки, где все хранилось по частям... 

— Это я уже не смогу, наверное, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Ага, — сказал Эван.

Эллиот поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Эван глядел на него не то с тревогой, не то с опаской. Потом Эван пошевелил губами и даже выдавил тихое явно вопросительное «а... », но тут же замолк и ничего не спросил. 

— Хочешь спросить, сколько раз я уже сосал, да? — догадался Эллиот. — И боишься, не стало ли мне плохо теперь? 

— Ну... — Эван опустил голову. — Может, не в таких выражениях... 

— А ни разу. Ты — первый, если это важно. 

Эван притих. И едва слышно выдавил: 

— А ты... 

— А я просто кусал сразу же. И вот именно в рот мне все же не решались что-то совать. — Эллиот коснулся языком десен с левой сторoны рта. — Сейчас вот думаю, сосал бы — было бы на три зуба больше... 

Эван тихонько хмыкнул. 

— А я вот... короче, у меня все зубы целые.

Эллиот поднялся на ноги и обнял его. И поцеловал в лоб. 

— А еще ты очень красивый, Эван. Очень, очень красивый. 

— Врешь. — Эван ткнулся лицом ему в грудь. 

— Нет. 

Какое-то время Эллиот придерживал его за плечи и чувствовал его дыхание у себя на груди. Теплое, прерывистое. 

Потом Эван негромко спросил: 

— И ты нормально, да?

— Да. И если захочешь повторить — будь уверен, я тоже захочу. Хочешь, спать сейчас ляжем, а? 

— Ага. Ты иди сейчас. Я потом лягу. Посижу еще немного тут.

Эллиот лег, но долго не засыпал … вернее, не давал себе уснуть. Просто ждал, когда Эван придет к нему, заберется под одеяло. И или обнимет, или что-то еще. И может, даже пошутит, что-то вроде — «я тут тебя немного за задницу, но это так. Без домогательств». Эван все не приходил, только из-под приоткрытой двери в спальню тянулась желтая полоска света. Потом послышались шаги, щелкнул выключатель и свет погас. 

Скрипнула кушетка и все затихло.

Эллиот какое-то время лежал, глядя в темноту. 

А ты чего хотел? Все-таки? 

Все-таки да. 

А знаешь, почему? До семнадцати лет — дома. С семнадцати — с Кейти. Ты один-то оказался только три года назад. И не понимаешь — как это. Быть одному. 

Я был в морской пехоте. 

Это не то. 

И мы еще расходились. На полтора года. 

И сколько раз за эти полтора года ты приползал к порогу и скребся в дверь? 

Это неважно...

Это важно, Эллиот. Ты не умеешь. Ты только и умеешь, когда у тебя кто-то есть.

***

«...А когда кто-то есть, это же здорово, ты чего?» — это так он сказал, когда я спросила его, нормально ли, что вот мы так сразу. Потому что я была уверена, что он испугается и сбежит все-таки... И это было бы нормально. И тогда он спросил: «А ты у меня есть, да?»

И я очень хотела ему сказать, что да, да, есть, конечно же. А он не стал требовать ответа. Просто заглянул мне в лицо и улыбнулся. И сказал: 

— Вот мне все-таки кажется, что ты у меня есть. А я тут... влюбился все-таки. В тебя. 

И потом было уже нестрашно, когда мы думали, что делать дальше. Наверное, нестрашно было, потому что думали вместе. Морская пехота — да, можно. Учиться. Это вот обязательно было. Учиться обоим. Это мы тоже решили. И что я не буду пить, пока беременная — совсем. А это я уже сама, он даже не заикался об этом. А еще — чтобы вот... семья потом была. Да, рано, да, невозможно рано, и все очень по-дурацки началось, но потом же все равно могло бы выйти нормально... могло бы. И я еще думала, что тридцать лет спустя уже неважно будет, как оно началось. Главное — что мы из этого сделали... 

Ведь бывает иногда, да? Что начинается по-дурацки, а в итоге все нормально выходит. Или вообще. Чтобы все хорошо... 

***

Эллиот проснулся от ощущения, что что-то забыл. Что именно забыл, он понял, когда еще раз зазвонил мобильник в кармане брюк на полу. Эллиот выпрыгнул из постели, схватился за мобильник, увидел, что звонили со скрытого номера и что батарейка почти на нуле. Дальше все было почти одновременно: он воткнул зарядку в сеть, телефон в зарядку, принял звонок и лег на пол рядом с мобильником. И сказал: 

— Слушаю вас.

— Это Дин Портер, ФБР. Вы хотели со мной связаться, Стейблер? 

— Да, — Эллиот трясущимися руками перехватил мобильник. — Где? Когда?

— Я только что вернулся. Мы могли бы встретиться сегодня. Хотите, я подъеду к вам через полчаса? Вам так будет удобно? 

— Да, вполне. 

— Хорошо.

— Вы знаете, где Оливия? — все-таки не удержался и спросил Эллиот. 

— Нет. 

Разговор на этом закончился.

Эван, разбуженный в семь утра, спокойно выслушал Эллиота, похлопал глазами и сказал, что выйдет ненадолго. И что Эллиот может ему позвонить, когда беседа с Портером будет закончена. 

— Ты мог бы остаться, — сказал ему Эллиот, — я все равно, видишь. Все тебе рассказываю. 

— Ну, вот и расскажешь. Мне кажется, он будет более откровенным с тобой наедине. 

— С чего бы? 

— Ну, мало ли. Мне так кажется. — Эван улыбнулся и спросил: — Хочешь, кофе принесу на двоих через час? На работу ты все равно не идешь, я надеюсь? 

— Блядь. Нет, не иду. 

— Ну и вообще забей на неё. Найди что-нибудь скучное. И где тяжести на голову не падают. 

Эван выбежал из дома, махнув рукой на прощание. Эллиот даже не успел расстроиться по этому поводу — через четверть часа в дверь уже стучался Дин Портер. 

Эллиот открыл дверь, и Портер шагнул в квартиру. Увидел лицо Эллиота, озадаченно моргнул и спросил, что случилось. 

Эллиот вкратце рассказал про оперативный эксперимент, и Портер заулыбался, когда услышал, что Эллиот вырубил двоих в одиночку, когда увидел «экспериментальный материал». 

— Все-таки это талант. Вас бы в ФБР, Стейблер. 

Эллиот хмыкнул, потер саднящую щеку. 

— Даже и не знаю, что сказать. Резюме у меня, конечно, отличное — но такая работа, как у меня сейчас, тоже на дороге не валяется. 

Портер заметно помрачнел и покачал головой. 

— Все-таки это чудовищно, что так вышло. И — извините, что я так, — предупредив возможный вопрос, добавил Портер. — Я понимаю, что мы друг друга практически не знаем, но Оливия была полностью в вас уверена. И я доверяю ей. Если не знаешь собственного напарника, с которым работал одиннадцать лет — то и говорить не о чем. 

Эллиот кивнул. 

— Вы можете рассказать, что случилось? 

— Да, конечно. Если вкратце, то Оливия работала над теорией, что вас подставили. Каким образом — она не могла понять, и насчет, кому это понадобилось — идей не было. Она предполагала, что это может быть связано с каким-то из тех дел, которыми вы занимались вместе.... в итоге она убедила меня, что ей тоже грозит опасность и попросила, чтобы я устроил помощь через программу защиты свидетелей. 

— Она испугалась? 

— Нет. Конечно же, нет. Она собиралась работать над этим и дальше, но решила, что в таком случае оставаться в полиции не имеет смысла. Помочь — не поможет, а вот сбить с ног — запросто. И она решила, что будет работать самостоятельно... 

— Это же достаточно сложно — поместить кого-то в федеральную программу, да? — уточнил Эллиот.

Портер нахмурился. 

— Да. И втык за это я уже получил… использовал все возможные связи. Впрочем, задачу облегчило то, что помощь ей была нужна достаточно ограниченная. Не нужен новый дом, новая работа, тайное переправление в другой штат. Только новый SSN, новая дата рождения, новая фамилия. Документы. Все остальное, она сказала, уже сама.

— Ясно. Вы кому-нибудь об этом рассказывали? 

— Нет. Но меня и не спрашивал никто, кроме Крагена. Я сказал ему, что не знаю, где она.

— Но вы же знаете? Вы можете её найти? 

— Нет. 

— У вас есть её SSN. Новая дата рождения. Новая фамилия. 

— Нет, — еще раз повторил Портер. — Этого нет даже у меня, все это — в программе, у меня нет доступа к этой информации. 

— Вы могли бы... 

— Я не мог бы. Не потому, что не хочу, а потому что в этом и смысл. 

— И новый номер мобильника она вам не оставила?

— Нет. — Портер глянул на него с тревогой. — Она говорила, что собирается связаться с вами сама, как только вас выпустят, вне зависимости от того, нашла она что-нибудь, или нет. Она еще не связывалась? 

— Нет. 

— Точно? Вы проверяли все свои старые почтовые ящики? Фейсбук? Вообще — все? 

— Да, конечно. 

— Ясно. — Портер окончательно помрачнел. — Тогда два варианта. Или она считает, что вот-вот что-то найдет и поймет, и сейчас не может объявиться и связаться с вами. Или ... 

— Я понял, да. — Эллиот впился взглядом в Портера. — И узнать — точно, никак? 

— У меня нет этой возможности. Ни через знакомых, ни через лучших друзей. Никак. Мне жаль, Стейблер. И насколько я сейчас тревожусь, не могу передать словами. 

— В спецкорпусе Манхэттена она под подозрением. Считают, что она покрывала мои преступления или поставляла мне детскую порнографию. 

— За спецкорпус печально, — сухо сказал Портер. — Но декомпенсация — всегда печальная штука. Что я могу вам сказать, Стейблер. Ждите звонка. Больше нам теперь ничего не остается.

Уходя, Портер оставил Эллиоту номер мобильника. И попросил связаться, если будут новости от Оливии.

***

Эван вернулся, как обещал, с двумя стаканами кофе. Выслушал Эллиота, подумал немного и сказал:

— Ну, это тоже вариант. Просто сидеть и ждать звонка. 

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Эллиот, — это вообще не вариант. 

Он знал, что искать надо. 

«Может, если так, встретимся на полпути где-нибудь...»

— Ладно, — согласился Эван, — тогда, если мы все же ищем, хочешь совет? Поговори со своим наблюдателем. Попроси разрешения отмечаться раз в месяц. 

— Это не так просто.

— Ну, так попроси Портера! Пусть попросит за тебя! 

— Я не буду ломать ему карьеру ради лишних трех часов моего времени в месяц. 

Эван посмотрел на него почти с жалостью. 

— Ты не понимаешь, да? Если ты раз в неделю как штык в участке, значит, ты не сможешь выехать из штата больше, чем на несколько дней. Как ты собираешься искать? Ты так уверен, что она все еще в Нью-Йорке?

Эллиот сдался. Отправил СМС Портеру, попросил о еще одной встрече. 

Остаток дня был проведен над коробками со следственными материалами: Эван просматривал все по второму кругу, что-то записывал, что-то сверял. Потом сказал:

— Слушай, я тут начал классифицировать — не варианты возможных событий, а просто зацепки. Во-первых, знаешь, что меня смущает в вещественных доказательствах? 

— Ага? 

— Лубрикант. Не такой, как у вас с Кейти в спальне был, а другой тип, со спермицидом... и вот его уже не нашли. В смысле, откуда он взялся. 

— Это, наверное, не столь важно, — сказал Эллиот, поборов подступившую тошноту. — Может, тюбик просто выбросили где-то в городе, в урну. Или, если это был в одноразовых пакетах, могли просто обертку в унитаз спустить.

— Да все могло быть. Но мне кажется, это ... просто. Странным кажется, короче. И все-таки указывает на преднамеренность. 

— Ясно. А второе?

Эван снова порылся в коробке и вытащил три фотокопии — черно-белые, нечеткие — ультразвуковые снимки ребенка в животе матери. Эллиот подошел к кухонному столу, взял один из листов. Ребенок на третьем снимке мог бы показаться страшным: гигантский рот, оскаленные зубы. Черные ямы глазниц. Эллиот невольно улыбнулся, повертев фотокопию в руках — он знал, это просто особенность УЗИ-снимков. Иногда выходило что-то, как в фильме ужасов... 

— Во-первых, я не понимаю, на кой хрен Моррису дались какие-то ультразвуки, — сказал Эван. — Во-вторых, я не могу разобрать, какой это год — цифры размыты. Вроде восемьдесят восьмой? Или восемьдесят шестой все-таки... Кто у тебя родился в восемьдесят шестом? 

— Никто. 

— А в восемьдесят восьмом? 

— Тоже никто. Катлин — в восемьдесят девятом. В июле.

— Угу. То есть, теоретически, это может быть Катлин, да? — продолжал допытываться Эван. — То есть, если снимали в конце восемьдесят восьмого? 

— Нет. Ребенок слишком взрослый...- Эллиот прищурился, попытался вглядеться в темные разводы на бумаге. — И не понять, мальчик или девочка... Нo это — не Катлин, точно. Её ультразвуки я видел... все до одного. 

— Угу. Слушай, а может быть... 

— Нет. 

— Ты меня даже не дослушал. Может, Кейти была беременной, и ты не знал. А она... 

— Нет. Она не стала бы делать аборт. 

— Точно? — Эван ткнул пальцем в дикий оскал ребенка. 

— Это просто особенность снимка. Иногда так выходит. И не могло быть так, чтобы Кейти была беременной, а я не знал. 

Эван вздохнул. 

— А не хочешь спросить у Морриса, что это было?

Эллиот усмехнулся. Да, можно, наверное… за двести в час. И это еще не пришел счет за развлечения в спецкорпусе. Потом он вспомнил намеки Морриса про Оливию, и его перекосило.

— Нахуй Морриса.

Эван не стал спорить. А вечером явился Портер — без предупреждения, просто пришел к девяти. Эван снова оставил их наедине: пожелал Портеру доброго вечера и выскользнул из квартиры, сунув руки в карманы и опустив голову. Эллиот проводил его взглядом и подумал — а все еще параноик, да? Даром что и оправдали, и исключили — а очко все равно сжимается, как только речь заходит о копах или ФБР. 

Портер спросил «чего надо», как только закрылась дверь. И тут же добавил, что ежедневно заходить не сможет. 

— Я понимаю, — тут же сказал Эллиот. 

— В целом у меня достаточно большая свобода действий, связь с преступными элементами даже ожидается. И, если что, я смогу отбрехаться и придумать — зачем. Но не каждый день. 

— Понял. Мне нужны две вещи. Я хочу, чтобы ты просмотрел те дела, которыми мы с Лив занимались, когда все это началось. В особенности меня интересует, арестовали ли кого-нибудь за эти серийные изнасилования, и чем все закончилось. Я мог бы посмотреть в архивах, но... 

— А, это я и так помню, — тут же сказал Портер. — Узнавал. Арестовали два года спустя некого Марка Крола, его взял спецкорпус Бруклина. В итоге вышло несколько неудачно: посадили на шесть лет, хотя жертв было где-то не то одиннадцать, не то двенадцать. А признали всего четыре нападения, все остальное — псу под хвост. Кто-то отказался давать показания, кто-то сразу же побежал домой отмываться, вместо того, чтобы в больницу на экспертизу. И так далее. 

— Окей, — сказал Эллиот. — А ты не сможешь чуть глубже копнуть? 

— Попробую, — согласился Портер. — Но не вижу, что могло тебя с ним связывать. Кроме того, что одно из нападений было совершено недалеко от Куинс в Бруклине. 

— Ага. Но ты все же копни.

— Хорошо. Что еще? — Портер посмотрел на него и тут же добавил: — Если об исключении из списка, даже не проси — все равно не смогу.

— Нет. Я просто хочу раз в месяц отмечаться. 

— Сложно. Ты только что вышел... — Портер нахмурился. — Впрочем, попробую. 

Эллиот снова вышел на работу и через неделю расплатился с Моррисом — пришел счет на обещанные пятьсот. Потом он вернулся обратно к Кингстону, тому частному детективу, который помогал искать Оливию, и попросил о двух вещах. Первое — проверить того самого биолога, чем черт не шутит. Второе — все-таки подумать, как найти Оливию. Оставил её фотографии. 

Он делал все, что нужно, но все равно знал, что этого мало. Обычные сны сменились снами про Оливию. Иногда она горела заживо: её сжигали, как ведьму на костре, и она шевелила обугленными губами — о чем-то просила. Иногда она снилась обычной, такой, как была раньше, веселой и счaстливой, и когда Эллиот натыкался на неё в толпе, с недоумением смотрела на него и спрашивала: «Мы знаем друг друга?».

А один раз ему приснился Эван. Это было в начале июля, ночь выдалась жаркой, и ему снилось, что Эван сбросил одежду и подошел к нему вплотную. А потом потыкал ему указательным пальцем в зубы и засмеялся. И сказал: «Чудовище ты моё». 

Иногда Эллиот ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Эвана слишком много, хотя про секс они не говорили, никто ни к кому не приставал. Они даже друг друга не трогали. Эллиот особо над этим не задумывался. Не забывал, нет —тот вечер засел в голове, как аномалия. Или как чудо. Да, на полчаса ты выполз по частям из коробок с судебными транскриптами, из грязи, в которoй уже почти растворился, со стройки, где терял каждый день что-то от тела — и стал чем-то больше, чем был. Но чудо оно и есть чудо, а повторения ждать не стоит. И Эван никогда не предлагал повторить... 

Портер все-таки выбил для Эллиота разрешение отмечаться раз в месяц — и чего это ему стоило, и что пришлось пообещать, Эллиот не очень представлял. Но Портер и не распространялся. Просто сказал, что даст знать, если что-то будет нужно взамен. И снова куда-то пропал.

A Эван, казалось, был полностью увлечен расследованием, просматривал судебные архивы, узнавал, что сталось с тем или другим осужденным. И не выяснил ничего, кроме того, что Эллиот ему уже говорил: на детектива Стейблера были многие злы, но зацепиться было не за что. И не за кого.

— Я же говорил, — буркнул Эллиот в один из тихих вечеров после ужина, убирая грязную посуду в мойку — хотя бы ужинали они теперь всегда вместе, и готовил исключительно Эван, который сказал, что пока Эллиот не научится готовить аламбрэ, к плите его не подпустит.

— Чего говорил? — рассеянно отозвался из-за обеденного стола Эван. 

— Что это не заговор. Никому нахер не надо.

— Вроде бы нет... ты прав... — Эван смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову — разглядывал, что-то прикидывал. А потом спросил, все так же задумчиво: — Стейблер, слушай... у тебя случайно не было брата-близнеца? 

— Чего? — растерялся Эллиот. — Какого еще близнеца?

— Ну. Монозиготного, насколько я понимаю. Тогда ДНК совпадет. 

— Ты сдурел?

Эван снова пожал плечами. 

— Слушай, вариантов не так уж много. Или заговор, и твоих детей нехило кто-то запугал. Или ты больной. Или — ты психопат, и я просто тут впустую время трачу, и ты меня кончишь скоро. Или — вот. 

— Близнеца не было!

— А ты видел свою карту из больницы, где роды принимали? 

— Нет! Блядь, кто их вообще видит!

— Ага. Я к тому, что... 

— Эван, — попытался остановить его Эллиот, — вот ты сейчас совсем чушь несешь. Ты что думаешь, мать родила двоих и — одного — что? Отдала? Зачем? 

— Не знаю. Ты же вроде упоминал, она у тебя была эксцентричной женщиной. Может, это был один из тех экспериментов, где близнецов разделяли в детстве, чтобы посмотреть, что выйдет. Может, ей заплатили, чтобы она согласилась на эксперимент... 

— Отлично, блядь, заплатили! Я до семнадцати лет носил в школу ланч из помятого яблока и бутербродов с арахисовым маслом!

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Ну. Как ты говорил — эксцентричная женщина. Деньги как получила, так и потратила.

— Эван, — попытался остановить его Эллиот, — мои родители были не такими. Надо быть конченым психом, чтобы отдать собственного ребенка неизвестно куда, и потом ни разу не вспомнить. Так не делается. Как это вообще тебе пришло в голову?

— Ну, — Эван немного притих. — Просто перебирал даты в архивах. Увидел, что твой отец покончил с собой как раз, когда...

— Когда Кейти была беременна близнецами. 

— Да.

Эллиот покачал головой. 

— Ты видишь схемы и закономерности там, где их нет. 

— Окей, — устало сказал Эван, — но больше у меня ничего нет. Вообще. Может, все-таки проверим? И исключим эту возможность. Раз больше все равно ничего нет…

— Ладно, — согласился Эллиот. — Проверим, если хочешь. 

— Ты где родился? 

— Бейсайд-хоспитал, Куинс. 

Эван снова задумался. 

— Вот знать бы, как у них там обстоят дела с архивами...

Как обстояли дела с архивами, они узнавали уже следующим утром. И как выяснилось, все обстояло отлично. Эллиот топтался рядом и прислушивался к беседе, пока   
Эван вовсю шутил с молодой девицей в информационном отделе, рассказывал про исследования, которые он проводит — в области статистики, демографии и еще чего-то. Потом показал своё удостоверение из колледжа. Заодно ткнул пальцем в Эллиота и сказал, что нужные формы на разглашение медицинской информации подпишут прямо сейчас, не сходя с места. 

Потом они листали вдвоем медицинскую карту, где было сообщено, что ребенок родился один, двадцатого октября шестьдесят шестого года, вес, рост. А имя наблюдавшего врача было Эдгар Троммлер. Потом Эван снова вернулся к девице, плавно перевел беседу на самого Троммлера, и выяснилось, что тот вышел на пенсию год назад, но все еще живет в Куинс. Эван поулыбался еще немного, получил домашний телефон Троммлера и потащил Эллиота на выход.

Эллиот послушно шел за Эваном и все хотел сказать еще раз, что тот бредит, читал слишком много детективов или пересмотрел слишком много телесериалов. А потом забил на все, решив, что один потерянный день, в общем-то, погоды не сделает. 

— Я знаю, что маловероятно, — сказал ему Эван, набирая номер телефона Троммлера на мобильнике. — Я знаю, что это один шанс на миллион. Просто другого ничего в голову не приходит. Ну и — все надо проверить. Просто, чтобы уже не было сомнений... 

Троммлер взял трубку, и Эван передал мобильник Эллиоту. Троммлер, как показалось Эллиоту, не особо удивился звонку, просто сказал, что на дом к нему ни в коем случае не надо, адрес не даст, но может встретиться в полдень в Старбаксе в центральном молле. На вопрос «как я вас узнаю», Троммлер сухо бросил: «Стейблер, будьте уверены, я вас узнаю. Ваши фотографии только что на пакетах с молоком еще не напечатали».

— Мне это показалось, или он как ждал твоего звонка? — буркнул Эван. 

Эллиот тут же огрызнулся, сказав, что показалось.

Троммлер оказался высоким седовласым стариком, но вполне крепким. И веселым. Ничего покупать он не стал, просто подсел за столик к Эвану и Эллиоту и вполне спокойно сказал: 

— Стейблер, можно, я угадаю? Вы сейчас будете спрашивать, был ли у вас брат-близнец? 

— Да, — растерялся Эллиот. 

Троммлер усмехнулся. 

— Должен вас разочаровать, не было. Мать вашу я хорошо помню, времена были другие: пациентов было меньше, обслуживание было более личным, что ли. Ну и Бернардет была необычной женщиной, её сложно было бы не запомнить. 

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Это все?

— Нет. С чего вы решили, что я именно об этом пришел спросить?

Троммлер пожал плечами. 

— Традиция, можно сказать, вы не первый, кто задает этот вопрос. Первым был ваш адвокат, мистер Моррис, и, надо сказать, он душу из меня вынул, требовал предъявить ультразвуковые снимки. Я сказал ему, что таковых не сохранилось, и если они ему нужны, посоветовал обратиться к Бернардет, которая получила их в своё время на руки...

Эллиот кивнул. И подумал, что зря гнал на Морриса — тот все-таки добросовестно работал. И проверял все, даже те шансы, которые один на миллион.

— Был кто-то еще? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Да. Год спустя. Женщина приходила. Я её не застал, был в отпуске, но мне рассказывали. Говорили, крепкая такая, смугленькая. Красивая очень. Назвалась Лив, фамилию не оставила. — Троммлер усмехнулся. — Телефон оставила, я ей перезвонил, так выяснилось, что она приходила с тем же самым вопросом. Извинялась еще, смущалась немного, говорила, что понимает, как это маловероятно. Я сказал ей, что вы были единственным ребенком, как и можно увидеть в соответствующих документах публичного характера. А больше ничего сказать не могу. Но ей больше и не надо было...

— У вас телефон не сохранился? — спросил Эллиот. 

— А может, и сохранился. Я вроде бы её в контакты добавил... 

Троммлер достал из кармана мобильник и уткнулся в него носом. И бросил Эллиоту: 

— Записывайте.

Эллиот записал номер, начинавшийся с 971, потом перепроверил, потом еще раз. 

Троммлер спокойно вытерпел все перепроверки и сказал на прощание:

— Стейблер, я вам глубоко сочувствую, если у вас действительно амнезия. Но вот такие попытки — найти еще кого-то, на кого бы свалить то, в чем можно только себя винить — это уж, простите, жалко выглядит.

Эллиот пропустил его последние слова мимо ушей: он уже бежал к дверям Старбакса, потом к машине Эвана, попутно набирая номер Оливии. Эван гнался за ним следом. Эллиот нажал кнопку разговора и, прислонившись к машине, стал ждать соединения. И получил привычный ответ: «Такого номера абонента не существует. Проверьте номер и повторите попытку».

— Да мать же твою!

Эллиот в сердцах двинул кулаком, куда пришлось — пришлось по капоту. Потом он перепроверил номер, набрал еще раз. И еще. 

— Оставь мобильник в покое, — устало бросил ему Эван, открывая дверцу с водительской стороны. — Поехали. 

— Куда это мы поехали? 

— Домой. И радуйся, мы сейчас хоть что-то знаем. 

— Что именно? — взбесился Эллиот. 

— Что год назад Бенсон жила в Орегоне, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Согласись, это лучше, чем ничего.

— Или просто подобрала там предоплаченный мобильник, когда была проездом!

Эван замолчал и стал смотреть на дорогу. 

Через пять минут, когда бешенство поутихло, Эллиот заговорил снова: 

— Возможно, жила в Орегоне, или бывала достаточно часто. Была мобильна. Не стеснена в средствах. Не потерпела никаких увечий, не изменила внешность радикально, не скрывалась... Но это — два года назад... 

— Ага, — сказал Эван. 

Потом Эллиот достал мобильник, вбил новый номер в поисковик, в телефонную книгу. Результат ничего не дал.

— Заедем к Кингстону? — спросил Эллиот. — Пусть хотя бы узнает, под каким именем был номер два года назад.

— Можно, — согласился Эван. — Но я бы на твоем месте сменил частного детектива. Что-то уж очень он беспомощный у тебя. Или просто бывший коп? И все еще есть приятели в департаменте.

Тут долго думать не надо было — Эллиот сразу же пожалел, что не пришло в голову раньше. А не пришло, потому что Кингстон вел себя чисто профессионально, вполне равнодушно брал задания. И даже исполнял нормально. Только из кожи вон не лез, и инициативы — ноль. 

— Сука, — с чувством сказал Эллиот. 

— Я?

— Ты-то что. Ты — молодец. А я все еще забываю ... 

— Ничего, — мрачно сказал Эван, — привыкнешь еще.

Нового детектива они нашли к четырем часам дня. Эллиот выбрал того, кто специализировался в супружеской неверности, решив, что человек, который зарабатывает на таких гадостях, особой принципиальностью не будет отличаться. Он не прогадал: Эндрю Престон, молодой, краснощекий, с услужливой улыбочкой, произвел совершенно омерзительное первое впечатление, которое ухудшилось еще немного через пару минут — от осознания, что Эллиота он узнал сразу же и, узнав, обрадовался. И спросил: 

— Так-так. Кого мы ищем? 

— Оливию Бенсон ищем, — сказал Эллиот. — И еще мне надо узнать, на чьё имя был зарегистрирован этот номер телефона два года назад, — он записал номер на листке бумаги. 

— Запросто. Теперь давайте подробнее про Оливию Бенсон. 

Эллиот посомневался еще немного, а потом все сказал. Что есть только фотография, номер телефона два года назад. И все. 

— Ясно, ясно, — забормотал Престон. — Вот насчет фотки — есть одна идея. Программа, собственно, есть. Не у меня, у парня в Торонто. Хорошая очень. Алгоритм распознавания лиц, индекс фоток в интернете, впрочем, если ограничить двумя-тремя штатами, еще ничего. Но все равно трудоемко, конечно. И дорого. 

— Сколько? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Три тысячи, восемьсот — авансом. 

— А дешевле — никак? 

Престон ухмыльнулся. 

— А дешевле — сам ищи. И сам просматривай шесть биллионов фоток вручную. Впрочем, могу сделать скидку — бери фотки, и с телефонным номером я забесплатно потрахаюсь. 

Эван покачал головой, буркнул что-то себе под нос и достал кредитную карту из бумажника.

— Я верну, — сказал Эллиот Эвану по пути домой. 

— Угу. Только я тебя теперь, кажется, обратно на стройку не пущу. Как придавит бетонной плитой, так я и буду сидеть, как дурак, с тремя тысячами в минусе и фоткой Оливии Бенсон. 

— Ну... — Эллиот задумался. — Если что со мной случится, сам её найдешь. Она вернет. 

Эван нахмурился и промолчал. Только когда они подходили к подъезду, Эван совершенно серьезно сказал:

— Да. 

— Что — да? 

— Если что-то с тобой случится, сам её буду искать. 

За неделю с Эллиотом ничего не случилось. На работе тоже ничего — кроме того, что за старым китайцем пришли из иммиграционной службы и желали знать, работает он тут или нет. Бонгарда не было на месте, сам китаец где-то отсиживался — где именно, Эллиот сообразить не мог. Потом привязались к Эллиоту — все остальные дружно изобразили незнание английского, даже те, кто говорил вполне прилично. 

Когда его ткнули фоткой в морду, Эллиот, не раздумывая ответил: «Нет». А потом утешил себя мыслью, что даже и не очень соврал — то, что китаец делал, работой назвать было нельзя. Иммиграционные инспектора ушли ни с чем, и тогда уже объявился и китаец — выбрался из бетономешалки и очень долго и слезно что-то втолковывал Эллиоту. И, возможно, даже благодарил, если можно было судить по интонациям и телодвижениям. 

Бонгард вернулся во второй половине дня, выслушал новости, хлопнул Эллиота по плечу и буркнул: «Молодец. Какая кому разница, нахер, все не пойму». 

— А старик Нианзу так его вообще благословил, — хмыкнул один из молодых мексиканцев. 

Бонгард оскалился. 

— Лучше б десятку дал.

Через неделю с Эллиотом связался Престон и велел приносить две тысячи двести, сказал, что есть успехи. Эллиот тут же бросился к Бонгарду — отпрашиваться. 

— Я хочу знать, чем ты колешься, — рявкнул в ответ Бонгард, — потому что лучше бы героином, как мексиканцы — те хотя бы предсказуемы! Распаковку закончи и вали. 

Эван забрал Эллиота со стройки полчаса спустя, и они отправились к Престону. Заплатили две тысячи двести — часть наличными, часть кредиткой, и взамен получили фотку, на которую Эван таращился где-то с минуту, а потом очень спокойно спросил: 

— Это все, блядь? За три тысячи? 

Эллиот тоже посмотрел на фотографию. Лето, дождь, концерт на открытом воздухе, толпа народу, в основном молодежь. На переднем плане — четверо незнакомых подростков в обнимку. Парни с кольцами в носах, девчонки в мокрых майках, прилипших к телу, у одного из парней в руках бутылка пива. А на самом краю фотки, размытые и почти потерявшиеся за цветными пятнами, были Лив и Лиззи. Они смеялись, чокались пластиковыми стаканами, а на плечи Лиззи была наброшена яркая желтая дождевая куртка на пару размеров больше, чем надо... 

Эллиот оторвался от снимка, сунул его в конверт и бросил Престону: 

— Что там с телефонным номером?

— Даже не начинал. Сейчас вот, как вы заплатили, так и начну. 

По дороге домой Эллиот молчал. И все не мог оставить в покое фотографию: разглядывал, трогал, таращился на Лив и на пятнадцатилетнюю дочь; пытался понять, подросла она еще немного или нет за тот год, и были ли розовые перья в коротко остриженных волосах или это просто игра светотени...

— Чего? — спросил Эван. 

— Я увидел эту фотку и первой мыслью, знаешь, что было? 

— М? 

— Надеюсь, это безалкогольное пиво или кола у Лиззи в стакане. 

— Ты псих. 

— Я знаю.

Дома они засели за работу над фотографией. Сначала приглядывались к баннерам над сценой и в итоге разобрали и название концерта, «Летний сон», и даже название группы — это выяснили проще, по футболкам на подростках. Сэндбакс. 

— А я их знаю, — сказал Эван, — с западного побережья, софт-рок с элементами ска, и каждая вторая песня про несчастную любовь и смерть, короче — девчонки их очень любят... 

— Ага. Найдешь маршрут гастролей? 

— Ты ищи. Я сейчас обед приготовлю. 

Маршрут гастролей Эллиот нашел полчаса спустя. Эван принес аламбрэ в тарелке прямо к компьютеру, и Эллиот ел на ходу, благодарил, и все еще искал. И в конце концов выяснил место концерта: Вудкрест Бэй, Орегон, население три тысячи. И, похоже, присутствие Сэндбакс в этом городке было большим событием — если судить по фотографии, на концерте присутствовали все пять процентов подросткового женского населения. Парней было чуть меньше... 

Эван побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Потом сказал: 

— Я только не очень понимаю, что Оливия делала с твоей семьей там, — сказал Эван. — Навещала, что ли? 

— А, да. Может быть. Они с Кейти общались же... Может, поддерживала связь, остановилась у них... Или они её навещали. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Эван, — если она там жила, это не так сложно узнать будет. При населении в три тысячи. Ты разрешение-то выбил? Отмечаться раз в месяц. 

— Да. 

— Это хорошо. Потому что до Орегона доехать — это как раз рабочая неделя. Впрочем, если выехать прямо сейчас, по двенадцать часов в сутки… за три дня доедем. Хочешь, сейчас поехали? 

— Хочу. 

Эван собрал грязную посуду со стола, закинул в мойку и спокойно сказал: 

— Тогда собирайся. 

Собирать было особо нечего. Несколько смен белья, туалетные принадлежности, мобильник. Эван прихватил с собой рабочий ноут. А два часа спустя город был уже позади. Перед глазами плыла i-280, загорались и потухали фары встречных машин, и Эван сжимал руль в руках, глядел перед собой и гнал машину, ровно столько, сколько было можно, не превышая скорости. И больше ничего не говорил, ничего не спрашивал. 

Эллиот тоже сидел молча, смотрел на смуглое сосредоточенное лицо и думал, что это тоже — как чудо. Что кто-то будет — вот так. Одноразовое такое чудо. Как тот вечер, когда не было ничего - только немного саднящей, отступающей боли, немного счастья… и благословенное забвение в чужих руках. 

К часу ночи Эван заговорил, вернее, просто сказал:

— Все. Больше не могу. 

Они остановились в мотеле, не доезжая до Ист Хановэр, где Эван расплатился за комнату кредиткой, и как только зашел в номер, рухнул в кровать вниз лицом. Эллиот все же нырнул в душ, и когда вышел, Эван уже дрых без задних ног, как был, в одежде, поверх одеяла, раскинув руки и с открытым ртом. Эллиот посидел немного на кровати. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Совершенно по-дурацки захотелось курить, но сигарет не было, где их искать, Эллиот не очень представлял. Да и денег было не то чтобы охренеть как много, а лишнюю десятку все же лучше бы Эвану отдать — авансом за долг... 

Эллиот прислонился спиной к деревянному изголовью кровати. Рассеянно пошарил в тумбочке, вытянул гидеоновскую библию в красном переплете и открыл наугад. 

**Но Исав сказал отцу своему: неужели, отец мой, одно у тебя благословение?**

«Нет. Все-таки спать».

Утром Эван проснулся первый. Принял душ, растолкал Эллиота и сказал: 

— Мойся, собирайся, я сейчас расплачиваюсь, и едем. 

— Ага. 

Полчаса спустя они были в пути, и молча жевали банановые маффины с шоколадной крошкой, прихваченные в мотеле. Кофе в бумажных стаканах был чуть теплым. 

— Эван, — сказал Эллиот. — Спасибо тебе. 

— Не за что, — сказал Эван, не поворачивая головы. — Мне это тоже, кажется, надо... 

— Понять, что там со мной? 

— Нет. Я про Бенсон. 

— А что Бенсон? — не понял Эллиот. — Ты её даже не знал толком. 

— А все равно. Чтобы можно было поверить, наверное. Что если нет семьи, и ты один... все равно бывает так, что кто-то будет искать, и все такое. — Эван улыбнулся уголком рта. — Чистой воды эгоизм, короче. Не бери в голову.

Потом было еще двенадцать часов дороги, быстрый ланч из жареной рыбы и картошки фри «с собой» из забегаловки, названия которой Эллиот не уловил. И снова дорога, Огайо, Индиана, Иллинойз — там, когда уже начало смеркаться, Эван снова сказал: 

— Все. 

И десять минут спустя остановил машину на автостоянке рабочего мотеля в пяти милях от Джолиет. 

Эллиот поблагодарил его. Но все-таки не выдержал и, пока Эван расплачивался, стрельнул сигарету и занял зажигалку у одного из работяг. И курил на крыльце, смотрел в темное небо, и знал, что надо вернуться в комнату, ложиться спать, такие вот дела — и все равно оттягивал. И думал, странно. Нет никакой неловкости, нет ни капли возбуждения, даже благодарности особой нет, хотя и знаешь, что должен быть благодарен... Но все чувства как притупились, и не осталось вообще ничего, кроме дороги и маленького приморского города впереди — с ответами или без. 

А чуда все равно хочется. Так. На одну ночь. Или две. Пока не доехали.

Потом Эллиот вернулся в номер. И, как заглянул, так и замер на пороге с открытым ртом. 

Эван, совершенно голый, с влажными волосами, сидел на самом краю кровати. Увидев Эллиота, он поднял взгляд и тихо сказал:

— Дверь закрой.

Эллиот поспешно зашел в номер. Щелкнул замок. А потом Эллиот шел к Эвану, нихрена не понимая и не пытаясь понять, теряя по дороге одежду, не глядя, куда что бросает — смотрел он только на Эвана. Эван поднялся на ноги, коснулся его рук. Поцеловал в подбородок, прижался влажной щекой к щеке. Ладонь скользнула по левому плечу, коснулась рубцов, в которых все еще можно было различить татуировочную тушь ... «которой чуть не столько же лет, сколько Эвану», мелькнула идиотская мысль, и тут же ушла. Эван мягко погладил его по плечу. 

— Точно? — тихо спросил Эллиот. 

— Да. 

— А если... 

— Я думал об этом, — Эван не дал ему договорить. — Что я буду делать, когда...

— Ага, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Что будешь делать ты, я не знаю. Я только про себя знаю. — Он поцеловал Эллиота в губы. 

Эллиот пошатнулся, ухватил его за плечи. Толкнул на кровать, и вышло слишком грубо, уже хотел извиниться, но не успел: Эван перекатился на живот, потом снова на бок. И похлопал по одеялу — как коту или псу — забирайся. Эллиот забрался следом и замер, не знал, что делать. И он смотрел. На смуглые сильные руки, на красивые губы, на яркие глаза. Ловил намеки, как собака, готовая броситься куда-то по первому же слову, только бы расслышать, только бы не пропустить. 

Эван снова потрогал его. Мягко, за локоть. Потянул на себя, к себе. И снова стал целовать. И трогать. Взял его за руку, положил ладонь Эллиота себе между ног. И совсем буднично попросил погладить.

Целоваться на этот раз казалось чуть ли не больнее. И трогать тоже. Без ссадин и синяков, без содранной кожи, растянутых связок и распухших кистей — а вот просто. Все казалось слишком ярким — почти слепящим. Эллиот трогал мягкое, дышащее здоровьем и жизнью тело ослепшими руками, чувствовал, как мягкие губы прижимаются к ослепшей коже, и пытался что-то дать в ответ — неловко, неумело, как когда ему было семнадцать, всё наощупь и наугад... 

Потом Эван сосал ему, склонившись над пахом. Когда у Эллиота встало, Эван молча пошарил рядом с собой — Эллиот увидел в его руке один из маленьких кремов для рук, которые выдавали в мотелях вместе с шампунем и гелем для душа... 

— Нет, чтобы К-У выдавать, а? — с улыбкой спросил Эван.

Эллиот не ответил. Просто смотрел, как тот Эван гладит его ладонь, потом выдавливает крем ему на пальцы, и снова тянет за руку, направляет, не сводя с него глаз. Он очнулся из забытья, когда Эван достаточно хмуро буркнул:

— Мне словами попросить, да? Или задом повилять? 

Эллиот молча толкнул его на кровать. Перевернул на живот, поцеловал смуглую спину. Развел ягодицы, начал ласкать, гладить, толкнулся пальцами внутрь, и тогда Эван умиротворенно вздохнул и подался назад. 

Все снова было наугад, Эллиот только следил за движениями тела, запоминал, пробовал. 

Где-то на краю сознания, как размытый край фотографии в цветных пятнах, вертелась полуоформившаяся мысль — это тоже другое. И не как тем вечером, когда он точно знал, от чего хорошо — а ровно наоборот; он точно знал, как от этого может стать — и тогда он ловил себя на том, что замирает, пугается; но тут же спохватывался, начинал гладить, ласкать и ласкаться, тереться щекой о бедро, целовать смуглую ягодицу, нацеловался до того, что оставил засос, и все еще казалось, что этого мало, мало, надо что-то другое за это давать взамен, сколько нет — ни у него, ни у кого. 

— Эллиот, — донесся до него сдавленный голос Эвана. — Вставь, а?

Эллиот лег на него сверху. Поцеловал влажный затылок, ткнулся носом в горячую шею. Перехватил поперек груди, заставил приподняться, надавил на поясницу. Эван прогнулся, отклячил зад, раздвинул ноги шире; от этого стало немного стыдно, но Эллиот уже не помнил, почему и за что может быть стыдно. Он подавался вперед, вставлял, толкался внутрь, он чувствовал, что его впускают и держат, и тогда он чуть не падал, когда тянулся всем телом к смуглой спине, и снова подхватывал Эвана под грудь и тянул его на себя. А потом, опомнившись, начал ему дрочить. 

Кончив, они лежали на кровати — поверх одеял и совершенно голые. Эван молча оттирал Эллиоту ладони влажным полотенцем и разглядывал его руки, водил по ним пальцами. Улыбался. А потом потянул его к себе, пока Эллиот не уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, а Эван снова вздохнул и начал гладить его по волосам. И что-то говорить, и Эллиот жадно ловил каждое слово и запоминал, абсолютно не врубаясь в их смысл. Сказанное до него дошло, только когда он уже засыпал, с рукой Эвана у себя на затылке. 

«Нет, правда. Я же знаю, как это. Мне неважно, кем ты был. Только важно, кто ты сейчас. 

Ну и вот... если ты не виноват, я тогда не знаю, что... тогда я созрею для теракта, наверное... 

Если ты больной, тогда будем лечить. 

А если виноват, тогда... тогда будем жалеть».


	3. Chapter 3

Пришло утро, началось с поцелуя, споткнулось о краткий спор на тему, какой носок чей, а потом снова распрямилось и протянулось мокрой от дождя дорогой до самой Небраски, где небо казалось низким, а по краям дороги шевелились полосатые кукурузные поля. 

— Мне все кажется, — заговорил Эван, — если как следует присмотреться, можно будет свернуть в Хемингфорд-Хоум, прямо к матушке Абигейл...

— Нахуя? — с интересом спросил Эллиот. 

— Ну. Так бы вместе в Вегас пошли. А сейчас мне кажется, я тебя просто доставляю... 

— У тебя очень странные ассоциации. Очень. 

— Ты мне снился сегодня, — невпопад сказал Эван. — Что ты в тюрьму вернулся. И я к тебе пришел, а ты отказался ко мне выходить. 

— Что в тюрьму — это, кстати, не так уж невероятно. Если я наткнусь там на Дики — или даже просто Кейти и Лиззи, не факт, что меня не посадят снова. Потому что доказать, что я не их искал, будет невозможно.

— Я думал об этом, — признал Эван. — Отбрешешься. Главное, Моррису сразу же звони.

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — А если не отбрешусь, то... 

— Выйдешь ко мне, да?

— Да.

— Любым? — спросил Эван, чуть настойчивее. 

— Да. К тебе я выйду любым.

Был еще один мотель, и еще одна ночь — бестолковая и почти бессонная — они забрались с головой под одеяло, обнимались и терлись друг об друга, сосали по очереди и не давали друг другу кончить, потому что хотелось еще, еще, и еще, до самого утра и дальше... может, так и было бы, если бы не Эван, который собрался с духом и выпалил: 

— Стейблер? Все. Кончаем, спим, едем. 

А потом еще один день в пути: нестираная одежда, которая начинала липнуть к телу, газозаправки и забегаловки, кофе, кофе и еще раз кофе, и Орегон, шевеливший зелеными еловыми лапами в вечерних сумерках и качающий кронами тополей... 

В Вудкрест-Бэй они въехали к трем утра. Городок был погружен во тьму. За крышами низких домов угадывался океан, но только что угадывался, сливаясь с небом и ночью, и казалось, что они сейчас где-то на краю земли, и что с него можно вот-вот упасть, если не глядеть под ноги и не следить за дорогой.

Эван остановился в первом же мотеле, возможно, единственном. Заплетающимся языком спросил, есть ли комнаты, и, не дослушав расценки, сказал:

— Любую. Только прямо сейчас. И чтобы не далеко идти... 

Им тут же выдали номер, ближайший, на первом этаже, и они побрели туда вместе, сталкиваясь плечами по пути. Эван открыл дверь, Эллиот прошел за ним следом, тихо ужаснулся размерам номера — двухкомнатного, с гостиной и спальней, и мини-кухонькой, спросил Эвана, знает ли он, во сколько это встанет. 

— Да похуй уже, — Эван зевнул ему в плечо. — Пусть встанет. Потому что еще немного, и я сам не встану... 

Он завалился на кровать и уткнулся мордой в подушку. И тут же уснул. Эллиот начал его раздевать, стащил ботинки, носки, рубашку. Когда дело дошло до джинсов, он спустил их до колен, но до ума дело не довел: сам отключился, изогнувшись, уткнувшись лицом в теплую спину и пристроив колено у Эвана между ног. 

Следующего утра не было — они продрыхли до трех дня. Эллиот проснулся от стука в дверь — горничная спрашивала, может ли она убрать номер. Эллиот крикнул через дверь, что ничего не надо, а потом отправился в душ. Эвана он оставил в покое, решив, что пусть лучше отоспится. А поиски начать можно и без него. 

Эван, естественно, проснулся, когда Эллиот выходил из душа. Все понял сразу же, обозвал скотиной и отправился мыться. Впрочем, достаточно быстро смягчился и сказал:

— Ладно. Давай думать. Где будем искать? Может, в банк зайдем? 

— С банком только одна беда — у нас даже её имени нет. В смысле, фамилии. Новой. Ничего не скажут... — Эллиот подумал немного, а потом сказал: — она выпивала за компанию. Думаю, имеет смысл начать с пабов, их здесь не может быть так уж и много. 

— Да, — согласился Эван. — Идем. 

Выходя из спальни, Эллиот неуверенно покосился на себя в зеркало, пытаясь прикинуть, насколько он узнаваем. 

— Нормально, — сказал ему Эван, проследив за его взглядом. — Во-первых, это не Нью-Йорк, а ты только местная знаменитость все-таки. Во-вторых, просто не брейся. 

Эллиот все еще сомневался, и Эван добавил:

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что очки носил? 

— Ага. 

— Ну вот, они были достаточно приметные. Я носил, а потом перестал. И со мной где-то четверть моих случайных знакомых вообще перестали здороваться. И я понял, что в течение двух лет они здоровались с моими очками. Что вообще-то немного печально, если так подумать.

Пабов в Вудкрест-Бэй было ровно три штуки. Сначала была крохотная забегаловка, где недавно сменились хозяева — там Оливию никто не узнал. Зато Харви Биггз, хозяин второго паба, под названием Слаглаб, Оливию вспомнил, как только увидел фотографию. И заулыбавшись, сказал:

— Это же наша Лив! Да, помню. И её, и спутницу её, приходили часто. Где-то год, что-то около этого. Лив еще говорила, что не будет пить там, где работает, непрофессионально, мол...

На долю секунды Эллиоту показалось, что сердце не то пропустило удар, не то толкнулось куда-то не туда. Но все же спросил вполне спокойно:

— Что значит, спутница? 

— Ну, бог знает, как такое сейчас правильно называется, и чтоб никому не обидно. Когда девочки друг с другом. Короче, — Харви улыбнулся в седые усы, — Кэт её звали, тоже красивая. Блондиночка, и внешность вроде и простенькая, а все равно — ах. И стройная. 

— А с чего вы решили... 

— Да не я решил, — отмахнулся Харви, — это Дорис мусор выносила, видела, как они в машине поцеловались. От души, сказала, поцеловались. Ну, а мне-то что. Хорошие девочки были. Брали по бутылке красного вместе, сидели, выпивали. Кэт так увлекалась, рассказывала ей что-то все время. Всю жизнь можно было б за это время рассказать... Я уж не подслушивал. Лив только слушала всё и кивала. И иногда гладила её по руке, типа все ничего... утешала, наверное. Мягкая она была, Лив. — Харви снова заулыбался. — Но это только вот здесь она мягкой была, Мэтт рассказывал, что на работе — зверь. Поэтому и взял её... 

— А работала она где? — тут же спросил Эллиот. 

— Ох, где только не работала. Сначала грузчиком на складе, единственной девкой там была. Потом охранницей в банке, а потом уже Мэтт переманил её к себе, в Трэк-Найн, тоже паб, только побольше размером, ну и компания там собирается, не приведи господь - проезжих много. Так Лив вышибалой была, и как она мужиков на землю складывала, Мэтт говорил, страшно посмотреть. Троих — одного на другого — и все. И лежат себе... — Харви с интересом глянул сначала на Эллиота, а потом на Эвана. — Парни, не сочтите за грубость, но вы-то кто ей будете?

Эван опустил голову, поморгал немного и очень тихо сказал:

— Ну вот... я, собственно, сестру ищу. То есть, наполовину сестру — отец один, матери разные... долгая история, там... проблемы были. — Эван запнулся и добавил убитым голосом: — А сейчас она фамилию сменила, кажется, и я вообще не знаю, как искать. Даже последняя фотка вот — четырехлетней давности... 

Эллиот каким-то образом сохранил нейтральное выражение лица. И только успел подумать: «Черт, молодец. И убедительно вышло — сам чуть не поверил». 

Харви сочувственно покивал в ответ. И сказал:

— Фамилю-то я тебе достану. Если хочешь, даже SSN могу выцарапать, Мэтт мне всё скажет, без проблем. Только переехали они, в другой город. Черри-Хилл, а это полтора часа езды отсюда будет, городок тоже не то чтоб огромный, тысяч пять народу. Но там все же поживее дела обстоят — у Кэт-то старшая дочка очень здесь тосковала. Да и младшие тоже подрастать начали и скучать... видно сразу — из большого города, не привыкли вот так вот... когда жизнь тихая.

Полчаса спустя, Эллиот и Эван были счастливыми обладателями нового SSN Оливии Янси, в прошлом — Бенсон.

— Завтра — Черри-Хилл? — спросил Эван. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. И предложил поужинать — в Трак-9. А заодно поговорить с Мэттом. 

Именно это они и сделали: присели за барную стойку, заказали стейки. Эван еще раз рассказал свою жалобную историю, стыдливо опуская глаза. И даже спросил, не говорила ли Лив про него. Мэтт покачал головой с явным сочувствием, но счел нужным добавить:

— Но она вообще свою личную жизнь напоказ не выставляла. Тихая была. А дралась отлично. Как в армии служила... хотя кто её знает, может, и служила, просто рассказывать не захотела... 

Матт оставил их в покое, и Эван очень тихо сказал Эллиоту:

— Что-то я, кажется, перестал понимать Оливию.

Эллиот не ответил, и Эван замолк. Потихоньку в одиночку выцедил четыре стакана красного, начал клевать носом, и Эллиот повел его через город обратно в Вудкрест Бэй Мотель, придерживая за плечо. Эван послушно брел, глядя себе под ноги, и больше в разговоры не вступал. Эллиот раздел его и уложил в кровать. Эван нетрезво улыбнулся, взмахнул рукой и потянул Эллиота на себя, заставил лечь рядом с собой. И тихонько сказал:

— Это же ничего, что я — пьяный?

***

 

Утро началось со звонка на мобильник в пять утра. Из Бруклина, где уже было восемь, звонил бодрый и вечно услужливый Эндрю Престон, чтобы сообщить, что отследил номер мобильника, который сунул ему Эллиот. Тот когда-то принадлежал некой Оливии Янси. И теперь он, Эндрю Престон, держал в руках её SSN. 

— Спасибо за информацию, — сухо сказал Эллиот. — Она стоила каждого цента. 

— Это было бесплатно! — возмутился Престон. 

— А я о чем?

Престон помолчал немного, а потом сказал:

— Так вам уж неинтересно, что дальше-то? Или все уже сами знаете? 

— Что? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Двести баксов, и я вам говорю самое главное про Оливию Янси. 

— Идет, — согласился Эллиот, решив, что все равно уже задолжал так, что лишних две сотни погоды не сделают. — Счет пришлете. 

— Померла она, — вполне буднично ответил Престон. — Это я по SSN отследил. Похоронена в Черри-Хилл. А больше ничего не известно. 

Эллиот помолчал немного. Потом спокойно сказал:

— Вы ошиблись. 

— Если и ошибся, то не я, а архивы. Еще надо что-нибудь? 

— Нет.

 

***

 

Эллиот растолкал Эвана, как только закончил говорить с Престоном. Эван несчастно помотал головой, посмотрел на Эллиота туманными глазами и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Престон уверен, что Лив умерла. И похоронена в Черри-Хилл. 

Эван потер глаза кулаком и сказал: 

— Окей. Я только в душ сейчас. И поедем. 

Черри-Хилл оказался городком чуть больше, чем Вудкрест Бэй, и поживее — с автобусными остановками, разбросанными тут и там, плазой в центральной его части, кинотеатром и вполне приличной библиотекой, у дверей которой Эван и Эллиот проторчали полчаса, дожидаясь открытия. И, дождавшись, тут же попросили подшивку газет за позапрошлый год. 

И изредка перебрасывались возможными статьями.

— Пожар на складе, одна пострадавшая, в больнице в критическом состоянии... 

— Автокатастрофа, двое пострадавших, муж с женой... нет, не то... 

Нужный заголовок Эллиот нашел первым. «Стрельба на Онтарио-кресент, одна жертва, женщина, возраст сорок два года, подробности неизвестны, пока полиция Черри-Хилл ведет расследование». 

Эллиот судорожно листал газеты одну за другой. Месяц спустя в газете сообщили, что дело было закрыто, обвинений в убийстве никому не предъявлено. Дальнейшая информация не может быть разглашена. 

И дальше — ничего.

— Охуенно они закрывают дела, — зло процедил Эван, откладывая в сторону стопку газет. 

— Мне все еще кажется, это какая-то ошибка, — сказал Эллиот и тут же понял, насколько беспомощно это прозвучало. — Я думаю, надо с бывшими соседями поговорить. 

— Давай, — согласился Эван. — Не боишься наткнуться на... 

— Да я уже, кажется, устал бояться. Мне бы понять, что происходит. И где она на самом деле...

Эван тихонько вздохнул и все-таки счел нужным спросить:

— А если... 

— Нет, — отрезал Эллиот. — Никаких «если».

Он сделал фотокопию двух газетных статей и уже собирался выйти на улицу. Но в последний момент задержался, подошел к пожилой библиотекарше за огромным круглым столом и спросил: 

— Слушайте. Вот эти две статьи, — он положил на прилавок фотокопии, — вы не слышали каких-нибудь подробностей? Я просто ищу человека, и ... 

Старуха качнула головой. 

— Нет. Люди, конечно, волновались, спрашивали. И слухи ходили. Но никто ничего толком не знал. Кроме того, что все остальные в доме были целы: и сама Кэт, и детишки её. Только мисс Янси одна и погибла, а каким образом — один господь знает. Она же с оружием ходила все время, может сама себя. Или собирала-разбирала и ошибка вышла. 

— Ага, — рассеянно сказал Эллиот. В висках стучало, и невидимая сила толкала его во всех направлениях: и на Онтарио-Кресент, и на кладбище Черри-Хилл, раскапывать могилу голыми руками, только чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет, и не могло быть. — Миссис...

— Просто Дженни, — старуха мягко улыбнулась. 

— Дженни, — согласился Эллиот. — Какие еще слухи ходили, не скажете?

— Да так. Говорили, что мисс Янси поначалу присматривала за этой своей подругой, Кэт, и за детьми её, как личная охранница. Или как собака цепная. Как ждала чего плохого. А потом вроде не то расслабилась, не то бдительность потеряла. Тут-то и беда случилась. Но сами знаете, слухи они и есть слухи. А если хотите найти того, кто точно все знает, так это будет Джина Форестер, наш журналист она, и журналист она лучший, что бывает. А брат её в полиции работает. Только вряд ли она что-то расскажет, если уж не напечатала. 

Перехватило дыхание. Стук в висках прекратился, и на Эллиота навалилась тишина, в которой он барахтался и дергался, как комар в паутине. А потом перестал и просто сказал, не слыша собственных слов: 

— Спасибо, Дженни. Огромное вам спасибо.

Эван, который топтался у него за спиной, прислушиваясь к разговору, ухватил его за руку и потащил к выходу. И уже на улице сказал: 

— Эллиот, я не знаю, как ты, но я думаю, надо попробовать поговорить с этой Джиной Форестер. Если она что-то знает... я опять начну со своей жалобной истории про сестру, блядь, это сработает, я точно тебе говорю. Могу даже слезу пустить. 

— Нет, — ответил Эллиот. — Ни в коем случае. Сестра тут не прокатит. 

— Чего это?

— Смотри, — уже более спокойно сказал ему Эллиот, — если эта самая Форестер действительно хороший журналист, то она не могла не начать копаться в истории Оливии Янси лично. И не могла не заметить, что Янси не существовало до две тысячи восьмого года. Она нигде не работала, не водила машину, не подавала налоговые декларации. И Форестер не могла не понять, что это значит. 

— Ага, — тихо отозвался Эван. — Программа.

— Да. Программа. Это раз. А во-вторых, мы еще не знаем, что там Форестер придумала о случившемся, когда проанализировала факты, которых мы тоже, кстати, не знаем. 

— Ладно, — сдался Эван. — А чего тогда? Мы же все равно пойдем к ней?

— Да. 

— Ну и ... чего говорить-то будешь? 

— Черт его знает. По дороге придумаю.

Редакция газеты Черри-Хилл Ньюз находилась на другом краю города и была просто маленьким двухэтажным кирпичным зданием, где вовсю кипела жизнь. Эллиот зашел внутрь, поговорил с секретаршей, поулыбался и добился того, что ему все-таки дали мобильник Джины Форестер. Все это было автоматическим: и знание, что говорить, и умение улыбаться, и следить за собственными жестами, и как выбирать нужный тон, в меру деловой, в меру расслабленный. Автоматические навыки, десятки и десятки различныx расследований под прикрытием... 

...С Лив. 

Эллиот позвонил Джине Форестер, попросил её о встрече. Сказал, что в городе проездом, но хочет поговорить о событиях двухлетней давности на Онтарио-Кресент. 

— Я не могу это обсуждать, — достаточно спокойно ответила Форестер. 

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю. Я просто надеюсь, что когда вы меня выслушаете, вы передумаете. Учитывая тот факт, что мне не нужны имена. Мне даже реальное имя мисс Янси не требуется. — Помолчав, Эллиот добавил: — То, которое у неё было раньше. 

На другом конце провода помолчали. Потом Форестер ответила:

— Буду через полчаса. Не уходите.

Джина Форестер действительно явилась через полчаса, точь-в-точь. Она оказалась высокой, рыжеволосой, стройной. И курящей — задымила сразу же, как только завела Эллиота и Эвана к себе в кабинет, и выложила пачку сигарет на стол в качестве безмолвного предложения.

Эллиот не счел нужным отказываться. Джина какое-то время наблюдала за ним, как будто что-то мысленно просчитывала. Потом сказала:

— Говорите. Вы первый. 

— Я буду с вами полностью честным, — сказал Эллиот, — в своем расследовании мы с мистером Парксом использовали множество различных легенд, противоречащих друг другу. Впрочем, вы это и сами можете узнать без труда, если наведете справки. Паркс, к примеру, на днях плакал и рассказывал, что ищет сестру... — Он чуть-чуть улыбнулся, а Эван бросил на него очень мрачный взгляд. 

— Вы не ищете сестру, — будничным голосом сказала Джина.

— Нет. В этом нет совершенно ничего личного. И я скажу сразу же — мы не из полиции, не из ФБР, и так далее. У нас нет никаких полномочий — все что мы делаем, делается в исключительно частном порядке. Мы — просто группа активистов, которая занимается оценкой программы защиты свидетелей. Пытаемся понять, насколько она эффективна. Насколько она способна гарантировать безопасность и участникам этой программы, и местному населению, в которое поместили участника программы.

— Местному населению, — отозвалась Джина. В её голосе послышался первый намек на эмоции. — Что вы имеете в виду?

Эллиот спокойно кивнул. 

— Программа существует ради того, чтобы облегчить борьбу с организованной преступностью. Зачастую свидетели, согласившиеся давать показания, были сами вовлечены в преступную деятельность. И нет гарантий, что они смогут начать новую жизнь, просто получив новое имя, новую работу, и так далее. 

— Как вы узнаете, кто является участником программы? 

— Это практически невозможно — отследить кого-то, кого поместили в программу. Но, если есть имя, фамилия, дата рождения, SSN, то можно с достаточной уверенностью предположить, в программе этот человек или нет. И, как вы понимаете, единственное, что мы можем сделать — это понять, какой процент всех преступлений совершается участниками программы или совершается против них. Статистический анализ, не более того. Поэтому я и говорю, что мне не нужны имена и пикантные подробности. Но я просто хотел бы понять, что случилось. И заверить вас, что это ни в коем случае не вернется к вам, и мы не собираемся публиковать никаких историй. Просто... часть общих результатов. И я уже почти уверен, что мисс Янси была участницей программы. Просто потому, что в две тысячи восьмом году она возникла из ниоткуда: без семьи, без истории, без бывшего места работы, без ничего. 

Джина заколебалась. Выкурила еще две сигареты, одну за другой. 

Эллиот повернулся к Эвану и сказал:

— Проф. Покажи, что ли, свои документы. Что преподаешь, исследования проводишь. 

Эван послушно вытащил из бумажника водительские права и ID-карточку из колледжа. Джина разглядывала его документы, потом нашла Эвана на вебсайте Сити-Ю среди фоток профессоров и немного успокоилась. 

— Нам, собственно, тоже не надо бы привлекать к себе внимание, — добавил Эллиот. — Мы не хотим никаких проблем с ФБР — мы даже понимаем, почему программа важна. Но очень, очень хотелось бы получить независимую оценку её эффективности.

— Это было чудовищно, — в конце концов сказала Джина. — И я никому об этом не рассказывала. Знают только полицейский департамент, криминалисты, главредактор. Ну и ФБР тоже — они приезжали. И пообeщали, прошу прощения, дать пизды тому мудаку, который поместил это уебище в программу. И заодно просили не публиковать подробности. Ну и... — она качнула головой. — Нет, я все-таки расскажу, я все еще не верю, что мы это дело замяли. И ничего не опубликовали... вообще ничего.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Мой брат принял вызов, и… он до сих пор не верит тому, что нашел. Мисс Янси, которая сожительствовала со своей подругой, была уже мертва, когда он прибыл на место. Криминалисты обнаружили на её руках... следы... следы... — Джина поморщилась, а потом сказала: — следы вагинальной секреции и крови, принадлежавшей одной из дочерей её подруги. Сама девочка сидела в углу, все еще держала револьвер в руках. Полицию вызвала её старшая сестра, когда вернулась домой... 

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. Джина перед его глазами казалась нечеткой, не очень понятной, не очень настоящей. — Что еще? 

— Под ногтями девочки обнаружили частицы кожи Янси, волокна одежды. Как... когда...

— Когда женщины царапаются, чтобы освободиться, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Да. А потом нашли и другое, — добавила Джина. — У мисс Янси, под чехлом матраса. Нашли флешку с фотографиями этой девочки — и господи — мой брат говорит, что его замутило. Как эта девочка позировала для неё — в лифчике, без лифчика. Только что трусики не снимала... — Джина прикрыла рот рукой и судорожно сглотнула. — Знаете, ведь у нас раньше никогда ничего такого не было. Вообще ничего. Маленький город, тихий ... 

— Я понимаю, — сказал Эллиот. — Джина, благодарю вас. На данный момент — это все. Если у вас будут какие-либо к нам вопросы, прошу вас, связывайтесь через Эвана. Мы будем рады помочь. 

Он не помнил, как вышел из кабинета, как попрощался с секретаршей, как забрался в машину к Эвану. Перед глазами все еще стояла фотка Лив и Лиззи, вместе, на концерте Сэндбаксов. И два пластиковых стакана в руках. И куртка Лив на плечах дочери. И... 

Эван что-то сказал, Эллиот пропустил мимо ушей. Эван повысил голос: 

— Стейблер, ты меня вообще слышал? 

— Иди нахуй.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять. Или у вас с Лив один и тот же психоз, точь-в-точь... 

— Блядь, Паркс. Прекрати. 

— Или я вот думаю. Мисс Бенсон любила смотреть? Ты бы смог ЭТО сделать, если бы кто-то прижал револьвер к твоему затылку? 

— Нет! 

— А если — к затылку Лиззи? 

— Блядь, Эван! — Эллиот двинул кулаками по приборной доске. — Заткнись! Это невозможно, это невозможно, чтобы Лив — это ... никак, понимаешь, никак! Она не делала этого, она не умирала, этого не было! 

— Все, — тут же сказал Эван. — Все понял. Молчу.

Эван довез его до мотеля, выгрузил в номер. Эллиот прошел в спальню и завалился в кровать. Какое-то время Эван шебуршал в гостиной. Потом сообщил прямо из гостиной, что сходит в Трэк Найн и выпьет. Когда Эллиот автоматически сказал ему, что еще рано, Эван не особо впечатлился. Только ответил:

— Это ничего, я же в отпуске. Ну и... мне не помешает. Ты нормально будешь тут один? 

— Да, — сказал Эллиот. И добавил: — Прости. 

— Ничего. Ты меня тоже извини. Я иногда не знаю, когда заткнуться. 

— Ничего, — сказал Эллиот. — До вечера. 

— Ага. 

Хлопнула входная дверь. Эллиот какое-то время смотрел в потолок. Потом представлял себе, как могла бы выглядеть могила Оливии Янси. И прикидывал, кто её мог похоронить. Кейти? После такого-то? Вряд ли. Впрочем, может, благотворительность со стороны одной из местных церквей, кто знает... 

— Почему? — спросил Эллиот. 

В номере было тихо — никто не спешил отвечать. Он вcтал с кровати, побродил по номеру, вышел в гостиную. Впервые разглядел как следует все: и минибар, и кухонный стол с двумя обитыми красным плюшем стульями. На столе стояла ваза с букетом искусственных тюльпанов. Желтых. Эллиот щелкнул пальцем по вазе. Потом достал мобильник и позвонил Портеру. Звонок прошел в автоответчик, Эллиот попросил перезвонить и попрощался.

А потом вернулся в спальню и незаметно для себя снова уснул. 

И проспал до полуночи, но проснулся, когда Эван вернулся — пьяный в стельку, залез к нему под одеяло, укусил за плечо, вытянулся под боком. И сказал: 

— Спи. И если хочешь, поедем домой завтра. 

— Там посмотрим, — сказал Эллиот. 

 

***

«Там посмотрим» — он часто так говорил. Как будто мы действительно вот — всё вместе делаем. И вместе посмотрим. И ничего страшного. 

И оно действительно же не страшно. Беременной быть не страшно, например. Да... и так. Жизнь в целом — не такая уж страшная штука, если рядом кто-то есть. И если ты сама у кого-то есть. А теперь... теперь, я, кажется, только у себя есть. Этого хватит, наверное. Должно хватить... да?

И знаешь, что еще? Я же не злюсь на него. На всех на свете зла, а на него — нет. 

Но сейчас я все-таки поеду, наверное. Домой, я думаю. Хватит уже, вот почему. И потому, что больше некуда. 

Ты так смотришь на меня, как будто видишь впервые. Как будто не тебе я весь вечер что-то рассказывала. Объясняла. Жаловалась. 

Хотя, черт его знает. Может я вообще ничего не сказала за весь вечер. И все это у меня в голове было. 

Нет, я не слишком пьяная. Честно. Нет, все окей. Да брось ты. Нет, правда, я вполне. Руки не дрожат. В глазах не двоится. И реакция отличная. Да и вообще. Доеду нормально — и все. 

***

Следующее утро не заладилось еще до того, как успело начаться. 

Эллиот проснулся с ощущением, что он все еще в Нью-Йорке, ему надо на работу, и он бы и смог — если бы под утро не приснился какой-то чрезвычайно мерзкий и не очень понятный сон. Какое-то время Эллиот просто разговаривал сам с собой. И говорил — нет. Не сон. Это было. Харви, Джина Форестер в цветных пятнах с сигаретой руке. Все это — было. И где-то в Черри Хиллз даже должна быть могила Оливии Янси. 

С некоторым сожалением Эллиот выбрался в гостиную, когда Эван принес завтрак в номер — маффины и кофе. Эллиот посмотрел на это все, сказал, что от одного запаха тянет блевать. Пока Эван собирался возразить, Эллиоту пришел звонок на мобильник, он прикрикнул на Эвана: «Тише!», и ушел в спальню.

— Портер? 

— Да. Стейблер, где тебя носит? Я дважды заходил.

— Извини. Я в Орегоне... 

— Твой наблюдатель знает, что ты покинул штат?

— Блядь. Нет. 

— Это просто отлично. 

— Новости есть? — перебил его Эллиот. 

— И да, и нет, — буркнул Портер, — я вообще-то собирался побеседовать с тобой лично… 

— Говори так. 

— Окей. Мы с тобой обсуждали Марка Крола? 

— Ага, — согласился Эллиот. 

— Я все пытался понять, что тебя может с ним связывать. И — ничего. Вообще ничего. Потом расширил расследование, включил твоих детей и всех, кто был в их соцсетях три года назад. 

— Слушаю. 

— У Катлин и Лиззи — ничего. В соцсети Дики была одна-единственная смерть как раз в те дни. Алиса Шиффер, помнишь её?

— Помню, — сказал Эллиот. — Еще бы. Девятнадцать, выпивала, иногда кололась. У неё даже были судимости... Я просто не знал, что она погибла — Дики к тому времени закрыл от меня свой профиль и список друзей тоже. 

— Ага. В автокатастрофе, кстати. Так вот, я, короче, уже не знал, за что зацепиться, думал, окей, единственная гибель, она еще была беременной к тому же, ну и я подумал, чем черт не шутит, она вроде подходила под тип жертв Крола… с некоторой натяжкой. Ну и я убедил спецкорпус Куинс добиться эксгумации. Сказал, если повезет, может, накинем Кролу еще пару лет, особенно если она кому-то пожаловаться успела... 

Эллиот несколько опешил. Потом переспросил:

— Эксгумации? 

— Ну. Ты же сам сказал, копать глубже... 

— Я не думал, что ты будешь буквально, — растерянно сказал Эллиот. 

— Ну и короче, — продолжил Портер, — ДНК все еще сохранилось, достаточно для экспертизы. И оно не совпало с Кролом. 

— Ага, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. — А с кем? 

— Мы прогнали его через все базы данных,— спокойно сказал Портер. — Включая полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка. Нынешних сотрудников и прежних. Ты знаешь, чьё имя высветилось в результате поиска?

Эллиот помолчал. Посмотрел на мобильник, по экрану которого пролегала трещина, делившая его по диагонали — ровно, аккуратно. Проиграл в голове все возможные варианты и в конце концов ответил: 

— Знаю. Моё.

Теперь настала очередь Портера молчать. После длительной паузы он сказал:

— Только не наделай сейчас глупостей, ладно? 

— Я не буду, — пообещал Эллиот. — Спасибо, Портер. 

— Не за что. Ты нашел Лив? 

— Нет. Я надеялся на Орегон, но здесь — тупик.

— Жаль. 

— Мне тоже.

***

 

Когда Эллиот закончил разговор, Эван стоял в дверях спальни и внимательно всматривался в его лицо. Потом спросил:

— Что? 

— Ничего, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. — Херня какая-то.

— Ну, значит все как всегда. Забиваем на все, едем домой? 

Эллиот мотнул головой. 

— Знаешь, глупо, но я бы еще на день остался. Или два. Просто... просто потому что... 

— Хочешь посмотреть город, прикинуть, где твои дети бродили? Раз уж их видеть нельзя? 

— Как-то так. И посмотреть на могилу Оливии Янси. Тоже. Иначе я не поверю, мне кажется.

— Ага. Понял. Ладно, сделаем. 

Эван оставил его в покое. Просто сказал, что пройдется по набережной, посмотрит, что здесь есть. Купит ланч где-нибудь. А к вечеру можно и увидеться. 

Эллиот не спорил, сказал, что план хорош. Когда Эван ушел, Эллиот подошел к консьержу и спросил, где можно воспользоваться интернетом, получил доступ в маленьком интернет кафе и принялся за работу. И достаточно быстро понял, что найти человека — это раз плюнуть. Если есть, за что зацепиться. Или если ты его знаешь... 

Фейсбук и Линкедин не дали никаких результатов, но Эллиот не особо этому удивился. Зато Ютуб не подкачал. Эллиот улыбнулся, когда отправлял сообщение по Гмайлу. 

Простое такое. «А если я все понял, мы можем поговорить?». 

Ответ был тоже простым: «Ты где?».

«В Вудкрест-Бэй. В мотеле». 

«Ок. Мне прямо к тебе заехать, да? Я не то чтобы очень далеко. Я могу».

Эллиот задумался и напечатал в ответ: «Я бы предпочел публичное место какое-нибудь».

«Нет, не надо публичное. Мотель сойдет, приеду к шести вечера, какая комната?».

«Сто четыре». 

«Ок».

К пяти вечера Эллиот позвонил Эвану на мобильник и спросил: 

— Ты не хочешь повторить то, что было вчера ночью? 

— В смысле? Ничего же не было. 

— Я имею в виду, напиться в одиночку в Трэк-Найн. И оставить мне номер на пару часов. 

— А, — сказал Эван. — Хочешь побыть один, порыдать в подушку и выпить все, что есть в минибаре? 

— Да. Если возможно. Если нет, ты скажи.

— Не, нормально. — Эван усмехнулся. — Я, кажется, уже полюбил пить в одиночку. Ты вообще на меня дурно влияешь. 

— Так что ты хочешь - связался с преступным элементом. 

— Угу. Ладно, вернусь к одиннадцати. 

— Можешь и раньше, — пожалел его Эллиот, — к десяти например.

— Ну уж нет, — огрызнулся Эван. — К десяти — это несерьезно. Пить, так пить.

Эллиот попрощался с Эваном. И отвлеченно порадовался, что хотя бы здесь все было легко. 

***

Часом позже он почти порадовался снова — Дики был пунктуален, прибыл ровно в шесть. Постоял в дверях, потом шагнул в гостиную, огляделся и сказал:

— Ты тут неплохо устроился. Папа. 

— Не говори. — Эллиот сел за кухонный стол. Беглым взглядом окинул сына, который за последние три года вымахал и был теперь почти с него ростом. «И все — без меня...»

— Ты помнишь, что тебе нельзя меня видеть? — спросил Дики. 

— Помню, конечно. Ты можешь прямо сейчас позвонить в полицию, если хочешь. Это одиннадцать месяцев — минимум. 

— Я подумаю, — Дики усмехнулся. — Как нашел? 

— Не поверишь, совсем просто. На Ютубе. Лиззи повесила видео концерта Сэндбаксов, а видиков было не так уж много. Просмотрел все, прочитал комментарии, понял, кто она, потом нашел её профиль в Гугле, потом уже – твой.

— Короче, ты изобрел колесо. Поздравляю. Так что ты там понял? 

— За последние дни много чего. Например, что девятнадцатилетняя Алиса Шиффер была беременна от тебя. Когда тебе еще было четырнадцать. 

Лицо Дики исказилось от ненависти. 

— Узнали тоже совсем просто, — добавил Эллиот. — И несколько глупо, если уж совсем честно. Эксгумация, анализ ДНК в совершенно не касавшемся тебя деле. Пятидесятипроцентное совпадение со мной, моё имя замигало в результатах. 

— А, — Дики кивнул. — Ладно. Хочешь поговорить со мной, да?

— Да. Очень. 

— Окей. Я только проверю номер, ты не возражаешь? Хочу удостовериться, что ты один. 

— Проверяй, — согласился Эллиот. — Но я бы не стал. 

— Да ладно. Годы обнюхиваний и доебываний — и вдруг не стал бы.

— Ты знаешь, — устало ответил Эллиот, — люди-то меняются.

Дики пожал плечами и зашел в спальню. Один. Эллиот ждал, пока отхлопают дверцы шкафчиков, скрипнет дверь в ванную комнату. Дики вернулся в гостиную, опустился за обеденный стол. 

— Ну чего тебе, пап? 

— Я, собственно, хочу подтвердить догадки. Если не возражаешь. ДНК моё было из презерватива, да? 

— Ну. 

— Теперь понятно, откуда там был спермицид. А все остальное — ты сам себя, да?

— Ага. 

— Не противно было? — мягко спросил Эллиот. 

В глазах Дики снова отразилась ненависть. 

— Честно — противно было до того, что сблеванул дважды. Но все равно менее противно, чем иметь дело с тобой. 

— Ага. А чего так? 

— А ты угадай. Ты сегодня в ударе. 

Эллиот развел руками. Но все-таки попробовал: 

— Алиса? 

— Да. 

— Окей. Я её прогонял. Не раз. И это я еще всего не знал — ты понимаешь, что против тебя совершили преступление? Тебе было четырнадцать. Ей — девятнадцать. 

Дики мотнул головой. 

— Знаешь, пап. Все было вообще-то не так. Но, мне кажется, тебе рассказывать — это бестолку. 

— Да почему же. Я вот слушаю.

— Понимаешь, мы оба выпили, когда это было в первый раз. Ну и она — намного больше. И мне кажется, она только поэтому и дала — она не очень соображала, сколько кому лет. Она вообще была... знаешь, ну, дурная немного, да. Иногда казалось, что ей тоже четырнадцать. А иногда — как совсем взрослая была... Наверное, потому что её отец трахал с четырнадцати до восемнадцати. И один раз заставил сделать аборт. А второй раз — она вот залетела со мной. По пьяни. И ты знаешь, мы вообще-то не хотели ничего такого ужасного делать. Она не хотела отца в суд тащить, просто не хотела — и все. Хотела — просто — отделиться и жить. И мы с ней просто думали. Вместе. Ну окей, мы оба сглупили, без резинок, ну и что? И решили, что ничего страшного. Мы никого не ограбили, ничего не украли. Только самим себе трудностей подкинули. В итоге, вроде бы придумали, как все разрешить — она сказала, свалит от отца, поедет в резиденцию для девушек. Будем учиться дальше. Может, я в морскую пехоту, а она в колледж, или еще как-нибудь. Оба в колледж. Думали, будем жить. Раздельно, естественно. Будем пробовать. Только встречаться иногда. Потому что прежде всего мы все-таки с ней подружились. И это было важнее даже того, кто кому нравился, и кто кому что сунул. И потому что, хоть и глупо началось, но у меня все-таки ребенок был бы. И я даже уже представлял себе его... и сходил с ума от того, что у меня... будет. И уже есть... был. — Дики мотнул головой. — А ты был бы дедом уже... 

Эллиот слушал его молча. Слова мелькали яркими цветными пятнами, а потом меркли, и очертания картинки обретали четкость. А потом снова расползались. 

— А поговорить со мной ты не мог, да? — в конце концов спросил Эллиот. 

— Ты серьезно? Ты бы сразу же — Алису в полицию и под суд. Просто потому, что ей девятнадцать. А мне четырнадцать. Собственно, я начал уже с мамой говорить, но все вокруг да около. Не был уверен, что она не сольёт тебе все сразу же. Но думал, еще успеем. Но видишь, как. Не успел...- Дики криво улыбнулся. — Помнишь, что ты Алисе сказал в последний раз, когда она приходила? 

— Нет. 

— А Лиззи помнит. Все в высшей степени цивилизованно. И вообще-то она забегала за своими документами — они у меня на хранении были. А ты — даже голоса не повысил. И слова ей сказать не дал, сказал так спокойненько, что еще раз увидишь её со мной — отдашь под суд.... Она решила, я все тебе рассказал. И её вот-вот посадят, ребенка заберут в соцслужбу, и так далее. И куда она собиралась ехать без документов, я не знаю. Может, обратно домой... Только знаю, что сорвалась. Напилась в стельку — хотя уже четыре месяца до этого ни капли. Ну и вот. Не доехала. 

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Ну, теперь скажи, что ты не знал, — предложил Дики. — Это должно быть следующим на очереди. 

— Я действительно... 

— Да если бы ты знал, ты бы её потащил в полицию в тот же вечер, я что, тебя не знаю? Это, блядь, всегда, кроме как в нашем доме, в мире не было ни одного живого человека, да? Любого можно было выбросить как мусор, и моего ребенка тоже. Как не существует: вышвырнул, захлопнул дверь — и все хорошо. Свои-то дома.

— Ладно, — со вздохом сказал Эллиот. — Но зачем такие сложности? Мне кажется, в целом, пристрелить было бы дешевле. И, наверное, честнее, тебе не кажется?

— А я собирался, — равнодушно бросил Дики. — Только не очень хотел под суд за это. Страховку хотел. А потом — мама нашла... это все. До того, как. Я сначала разозлился, говорил ей, что это ничего. А потом плюнул. Решил, что пусть. Глядишь, и так сойдет. 

— А Лиззи? 

— А что Лиззи. Она за меня боялась больше, чем за тебя. Сначала молчала, потом подключилась. Если что, я ни о чем не просил. 

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. — Дики, спасибо тебе за ответы. А теперь расскажи мне про Лив. Я очень тебя прошу. 

— Да нечего рассказывать, — Дики снова пожал плечами. — Она сразу же как приклеилась к маме. Ну и — вообще. К нам всем. Я сначала не понимал, чего ей надо — она просто потащилась за нами. Сначала в Монтану, потом в Орегон. С мамой много разговаривали, там про то, что у обеих как часть жизни оторвана, какие-то такие штуки. Мы с Лиззи только полгода спустя поняли, что это все не просто так. Лив была уверена, что тебя подставили, нас с Лиззи запугали, мы все в опасности. И что нас надо охранять, понимаешь... 

— Но вас было не надо, да? — спросил Эллиот. Перед глазами снова мелькнуло лицо Оливии — нечеткое, как в тумане. Но счастливое. И желтая куртка на плечах Лиззи.. — Она об этом догадалась только через год, да?

— Ага. Потом проверила последнюю теорию — и все. И...

— И Лиззи решила, что если это сработало один раз, то можно и второй раз попробовать? 

Дики посмотрел на него усталыми, равнодушными глазами. 

— Да оно было не то чтобы продумано, пап. Она же не я. Она никогда не будет планировать, как кого-то кончить. Она просто боялась за меня, прежде всего. Не знала, что мне будет за то, что я с тобой сделал. Сначала разрядила всю обойму, потом соображать уже начала. 

— И судорожно фотографировать саму себя в лифчике, пока в соседней комнате остывал труп, так что ли?

— А. Это — нет. Селфи у неё уже давно были. Она просто так. Смотрела, как грудь растет, прикалывалась сама... — Дики поморщился. — Слушай, это все, да? 

— Да. 

— Я пойду тогда сейчас... или тебе еще чего-то надо? 

Эллиот еще раз взглянул на него. И вспомнил самого себя неделю назад. И месяц назад — и даже год. И как он с ужасом представлял, что если когда-нибудь судьба сведет снова с собственным сыном, то — то что? Будет в ногах ползать, умолять о прощении, или что-то такое...

А в итоге — все-таки нет. И ни самому простить, ни просить — не надо; все просто оказалось: взяло и закончилось разом. 

— У меня больше ничего, — сказал Эллиот. — У тебя?

— Тоже ничего. 

— Тогда ступай.

Эллиот закрыл за Дики дверь. Неловко потоптался на одном месте, как старик, неуверенный, сможет ли он идти без костыля. Потом прошел в спальню, в ванную. Ополоснул лицо холодной водой из-под крана и минутой позже завалился в кровать. Он не спал — просто смотрел в темноту, гадал, когда вернется Эван. А когда Эван действительно вернулся, полвосьмого, и окликнул его совершенно трезвым голосом, Эллиот не смог ответить. Открыл рот, но не выдавил ни звука. 

Эван побродил по гостиной. Потом неожиданно что-то грохнулось — судя по звукам, та самая ваза с деревянными тюльпанами. Эван выматерился. Потом извинился в пустоту. Все-таки заглянул в спальню к Эллиоту и тихо спросил: «Спишь, да?»

— Нет, — сказал Эллиот. 

Эван сел к нему на кровать. 

— Ты нормально?

— Нет. 

— Что?

— Ничего. Так.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эван, — поставим вопрос иначе. Чего ты хочешь?

Не знаю.

Хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь ошибся с краном на стройке все-таки. Бывает же? Только, блядь, у Бонгарада никогда не бывает, вроде пиздец-пиздецом, половина народу под кайфом, ни единой твари с сертификатом хоть каким. И хоть бы раз, блядь. 

Хочу пойти на могилу к Лив и просить прощения — но не решусь, наверное.

Хочу сунуть голову к тебе под майку и замереть, спрятаться…

Забыть. 

— Ничего я уже не хочу, — сказал Эллиот. — Ебаный город. — Он сел в кровати и посмотрел Эвану в лицо. — Ты трезвый?

— Да. 

— Мы можем свалить прямо сейчас?

Эван спокойно кивнул в ответ. 

— Да, конечно. Ты соберись, я расплачусь.

Полчаса спустя Эван уже вел машину по i-84. Судорожно сжимал руль и глядел на дорогу так, как будто сам не мог дождаться, когда же все закончится: и этот гребаный штат, и закидоны Эллиота, и вообще все. 

Никогда оно не закончится. Только дорога пробежит до конца, свернется, смотается, и можно будет её положить за пазуху и носить с собой, на себе, как вериги, которых он отродясь не видел, только разве что в кино... Или просто врастет дорога под кожу, растянется чернильной тушью в увечном теле — и все. 

Изредка Эван бросал на Эллиота тревожные взгляды. Больше ничего не спрашивал, только один раз сказал:

— Стейблер? Ты сейчас это. Дыши, главное. Мы домой едем. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. 

Эван сам выдохнул с облегчением, когда Орегон закончился. Начался Айдахо, на фоне ночного неба были едва различимы снежные вершины гор, а снег казался не белым в темноте, а грязно-серым. Как будто просто плюнул кто-то. 

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Эван, — а я, кажется, погорячился. Не могу больше. Это ничего, если мы прямо в машине поспим? Недолго. До рассвета. Это всего пару часов. А потом снова поедем.

— Конечно. 

Эван остановил машину у обочины и забрался на заднее сиденье. Эллиот остался на своем месте, только откинул спинку. И отключился почти сразу же. Он спал и ему снилось, что он спит, и что вокруг него спит тишина, беззвучно разевающая пустую пасть в зевке, готовая придавить ленивой черной лапой, не со зла, а просто — во сне. Ненароком. 

Утром Эллиот проснулся, когда щекам стало жарко, поморгал: солнце слепило глаза, и дорога впереди казалась зыбкой и нечеткой в утренней дымке. А снежные вершины гор вдалеке были стерильно-больнично белыми... 

Эллиот обернулся: Эван уже не спал, сидел, уткнувшись носом в ноут, и ловил вай-фай через мобильник.

— Электронную почту проверяешь? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ага. Я сейчас, снова поедем. 

— Хорошо.

Эллиот выбрался из машины, отошел к обочине. Воровато оглянулся, отлил по-быстрому, пожалел, что нет с собой салфеток, чтобы вытереть руки. А потом вернулся в машину — Эван уже сидел за рулем. 

— Ты выспался? — спросил Эван, когда машина тронулась. 

— Нормально. Ты как? 

— Да мне-то что сделается...

— Как вечер провел вчера? — зачем-то спросил Эллиот. — Ходил в Трэк-Найн? 

— Нет. 

— А что делал? 

— Снял отдельный номер, — будничным тоном сказал Эван. — Рядом с нашим. 

Эллиот моргнул. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Его сначала бросило в озноб, потом в жар. 

— И чего? — Эллиот неловко пошутил: — Мальчика к себе привел? 

Эван покосился на него и ответил:

— Эллиот, брось. Мы оба знаем, кто из нас привел к себе мальчика. Кстати, отличный парень. На тебя похож, знаешь...

— Ты думаешь.... 

— Я уже ничего не думаю, — оборвал его Эван. — Вот вчера — это да. Я думал, что свихнусь, пока сидел за стеной и как гребаный ЦРУшник слушал это все... 

— Ты серьезно? — взбесился Эллиот. — Прослушку поставил, что ли? Сука! Сука, прослушивал! 

— И записывал, — спокойно добавил Эван. 

— Ты серьезно вот сейчас? Записывал? 

— Блядь! — тоже разозлился Эван. — Я приехал в незнакомый город, где-то рядом были твои дети, которых тебе нельзя видеть, ты только что отсидел за изнасилование четырнадцатилетнего сына, был уверен, что у тебя психоз и амнезия, которые, кстати, у меня самого тоже случались! А я все еще думал, что тебя кто-то левый подставил! Конечно, я все записывал! Потому что если бы тебя кто-то грохнул, я бы очень хотел знать, кто! А что ты сам не записывал — так это просто ты идиот, у тебя, можно подумать, кнопки записи на мобильнике нет! — выпалив это все, Эван прикусил губу и уставился на дорогу. 

— Я просто хотел понять, — уже мягче сказал Эллиот. — Больше ничего. Камера-то где была? В тюльпанах, что ли? 

— А. Нет. — Эван сбавил тон. — У потолка, на лампе. Тюльпаны я грохнул, когда полез за ней... 

— А запись? 

— А запись не грохнул, — буркнул Эван. — Слушай, ладно. Давай думать, что ли, что дальше теперь делать. 

— В смысле? 

— В смысле — куда с этим. К Портеру? В спецкорпус? К Манчу? К Моррису? Мне кажется, все-таки к Моррису... 

— Никуда, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Не понял тебя. Что значит, никуда? Ты сдурел? 

— Нет. 

Эван крепче сжал руль в руках. И, казалось, был готов сорваться — но все же заставил себя успокоиться. И сказал: 

— Стейблер, ты не понял все еще, что ли? Да, одного признания может быть мало, но с этого, если начать, то еще не поздно. Я уверен, что в вещественных доказательствах еще осталось достаточно. И тип спермицида можно отследить...

— Прекрати. 

— И если ту флешку дать нормальным криминалистам, можно прикинуть, какой именно камерой снималось, и ...

— Прекрати, Эван.

— Стейблер. Ты совсем тупой, что ли? Ты можешь все себе вернуть. Вообще все. Жизнь. Работу. Спецкорпус даже, да блядь, ты еще будешь начальником этого самого Амаро, если его к тому времени не уволят!

— Прекрати. 

Эван зло усмехнулся и уточнил:

— Ради любимых деток?

— Не понимаешь, да? — мягко сказал Эллиот. 

— Да куда уж мне, тридцатилетнему бездетному гею, тонкости семейной жизни понять! Я зато одно прекрасно понимаю — что такое надо останавливать! Пока не стало поздно! 

— Во-первых, уже поздно, — сказал Эллиот. — Во-вторых, все закончилось. Видишь — как пожар прошел. Вспыхнуло, отгорело. И нечего останавливать уже, они больше никогда... 

— Да больше и не надо! — заорал Эван и в бешенстве двинул по приборной доске ладонью. — Того, что уже — хватит! И нахуй твою карьеру и работу, и твою жизнь, раз ты такая ебаная никчемная подстилка — ты ничего этого не заслуживаешь! Но ты хотя бы подумай про Лив! Она же — она же все бросила! Ради тебя, ради них, как сторожевой пес за ними, она работала, где попало, грузчиком — это вместо того, чтобы карьеру делать, только чтобы им никто вреда не причинил! Пока тебя не было! Своей курточкой девочку прикрывала, на концерты водила! А они её пристрелили, как собаку — это что, нормально, да?

— Нет. 

— Но ты все равно будешь молчать, да? 

— Я помню, где я провел последние три года. И я почти уверен, что сейчас их бы стали судить как взрослых, и я никогда... никогда не смог бы... — он запнулся. Помолчав, добавил: — И я же понимаю, что это всё — началось из-за меня.

— Что еще началось из-за тебя?! — окончательно озверел Эван. — И если ты про Алису Шиффер, так надо было головой думать! Не тебе — ей! Ей было девятнадцать! В её возрасте я уже шел за решетку, когда решил, что так надо! И ты не то чтобы возражал! 

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Охуеть двойные стандарты, — Эван качнул головой. — Просто охуеть.

— Эван, — окликнул его Эллиот. — Отдай мне запись. 

— Я никогда не отдам тебе запись, — четко и спокойно сказал Эван. — Если тебе нравится быть подстилкой — ради бога. Но я лично не уверен, что твой сынок не решит предъявить мне обвинения в том, что я помогал его насильнику его искать и вступать с ним в контакт. И вот как раз ради такого случая пусть у меня тоже будет, что показать миру. И если твои чада думают, что педофилам в тюрьме тяжко, так это они еще не знают, как семнадцатилетние травят сверстников на Фейсбуке. Никакой тюрьмы не надо будет — сами за два месяца повесятся. 

— Прекрати. Отдай. 

— Нет. — Эван зло улыбнулся и глянул на него с интересом. — Сейчас — что? Драться будем? Или ты меня грохнешь, как твоя дочка Оливию? 

— Нет. — Под сердцем заныло, снова подступила тошнота. — Господи, Эван. О чем ты. Нет.

— Ну и умница. Потому что все уже в облачном хранилище. 

— И ты... 

Эван мельком глянул на него с брезгливым раздражением. 

— Не бойся сейчас за деток, Стейблер. Все закрыто. До поры до времени. Tебя, кроме деток, вообще ничего не интересует, да? Все еще никого больше нет?

— Прости. 

— Я — тебя? — удивился Эван. — Я тут вообще ни при чем. Мимо проходил, в говно нечаянно наступил. 

Эллиот снова заткнулся. 

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Потом Эван снова заговорил, уже чуть более сдержанно.

— Стейблер? 

— Да. 

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что мне неважно, кем ты был. Важно, кто ты сейчас. Помнишь?

— Да. 

— Так вот. Если бы ты рехнулся настолько, что трахнул собственного ребенка, а потом забыл — я бы смог с этим жить. Но то, что ты делаешь сейчас — это намного, намного гаже. Ты же сам понимаешь, да? Ты не можешь не понимать. Блядь. Оливия! Она была твоим единственным другом! 

— Прекрати. 

— Ты же понимаешь! Она сейчас под чужим именем в Черри-Хиллз! У неё нет ничего! Ни имени! Ни памяти! И те, кто был с ней рядом, думают, что она была ебанутой насильницей! Но это неважно, да? Главное — дети!

— Прекрати. 

— И ты — ты будешь молчать, да? И ты даже не знаешь, была Оливия еще жива или нет, когда Лиззи толкала её руки себе в пизду! 

— Прекрати.

— Просто охуеть, в какую мерзость я вляпался, — сквозь зубы процедил Эван. — И главное — было бы ради чего. Нет чтобы как всегда — туалеты в Гаити.

Потом Эван говорил что-то еще, Эллиот уже его не слушал — все заканчивалось. Голос Эвана закончился первым — как звук отключился. Потом — Оливия, мелькнула за цветными пятнами в рассеянном снимке, ушла, затерялась в толпе, бросив на прощание удивленное: «Мы знаем друг друга?». Потом ушло что-то еще, Кейти — полутенью, нечетким отражением в бокале с вином, Лиззи и Дики — пятилетние, светловолосые, ласковые — их не стало видно за обложкой огромной открытой книги, одной на двоих... 

Катлин... Морин — высокая, белокурая, невозможно красивая — она растаяла за стеклом перегородки в тюрьме. 

Все рассыпалось, расходилось обратно по ячейкам — как раньше. Для него самого не хватило ячейки, и он просто облезал и сгорал в утреннем солнце, разлетался дорожной пылью, уходил в монохром, его не было, было только черно-белое скукоженное зубастое чудовище с пустыми глазницами на ультразвуковом снимке, и биение плоского сердца на бумажном листе.

Когда Эллиот очнулся, было уже темно. За окном машины сияли неоновые огни мотеля, бросая сине-красные блики на автомобильную стоянку. 

— Где мы? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— В Небраске. 

— Сколько же... 

— Восемнадцать часов мы ехали, — сказал Эван. – Впрочем, неважно. Я все равно спать не мог. Хотя бы до дома быстрее доберемся. Идем. 

Эллиот послушно пошел за ним следом, подождал, пока Эван расплатится. 

— Эван? — окликнул его Эллиот, когда тот уже отпирал дверь в номер выданным ключом. — Если хочешь, можно сейчас уже разминуться. В смысле, я автостопом могу. 

— А, — Эван открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату. — Ты как хочешь. Уговаривать не буду, но если ты за меня беспокоишься — то не надо. Я без проблем довезу. 

— Думал, тебе слишком противно будет, — сказал ему в спину Эллиот. 

Эван не обернулся. Сбросил сумку на пол и включил свет. 

— Да, собственно, это не особо важно, насколько мне противно. Сказал, довезу — значит, довезу.

Потом Эван отправился в душ, и Эллиот сидел на краю кровати и просто ждал. И ему то и дело начинало казаться, что вот-вот в душе стихнет вода, и оттуда выйдет Эван — совершенно голый, смуглый и теплый, и сядет на койку напротив, и похлопает по одеялу. И в глазах темнело от беспомощного желания — не трахаться, не кончать, а просто быть, как в тот, первый вечер, когда случилось первое по счету чудо... 

Услышав шаги, Эллиот обернулся. Эван, в толстой серой пижаме и черных носках, шагал к своей кровати и растирал голову полотенцем. Эллиот все еще смотрел, не отрываясь, и не то запоминал, не то тихо дивился. Какое красивое тело, какое здоровое, какое сильное. Какие уверенные движения, какая прямая осанка... и ему даже все еще казалось, что еще немного — и вот-вот. Что-то случится. Или Эван подойдет к нему. Или просто кивнет — приходи. 

А что если самому? Просто подойти, взять за руки. И сказать что-нибудь. Ты же хотел жалеть, если окажусь виноват...

Эван прошел мимо него, не глядя. Забрался под одеяло в своей кровати чуть ли не с головой, повернулся к Эллиоту спиной, лицом к окну. 

Эллиот посидел еще немного на краю кровати, все еще разглядывая очертания знакомого тела под тонким цветным одеялом. И все пытался прикинуть, как называется такая штука. Когда нет уже ни боли, ни стыда, только осознание собственной увечности, только отголоски желания и тяга к чему-то другому. И знание, что нет, нельзя. 

Брось, Эллиот. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как такая штука называется.

***

Эван сделал, как обещал — довез до Нью-Йорка. Остаток пути они ехали молча, один раз Эллиот попытался завести разговор, но Эван только отмахнулся. Сказал: «Потерпи до дома, не надо сейчас ничего выяснять — бессмысленно». 

Эллиот согласился. В квартиру они вернулись к восьми вечера, Эван был усталый и вымотанный, но все-таки кивнул Эллиоту и сказал: 

— Если не терпится, можем сейчас поговорить. Или подождать до утра. Как сам хочешь.

— Хочу сейчас. 

— Ага. Говори. 

— Во-первых, спасибо. 

— Не за что.

— Во-вторых... — Эллиот замялся, не зная, как это все облечь в слова. На языке вертелось совсем дурацкое и идиотское «мне жаль», и еще одно «прости». И еще было желание попробовать снова что-то объяснить, но Эллиот посмотрел Эвану в глаза, споткнулся о прямой, холодный взгляд и заткнулся тут же.

— Чего? — спокойно спросил Эван. 

— Я верну тебе деньги. Честно. Не уверен, как быстро, но постараюсь до Нового года. А сейчас соберу вещи. 

— Окей. Это все с твоей стороны?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — согласился Эван. — Сейчас можешь выслушать меня. Ничего возвращать не надо. По итогам дня, это было не для тебя. Это было для Оливии. Дальше — ты можешь делать, как хочешь. Можешь действительно собираться и уходить. Можешь остаться до конца августа, пока не подкопишь денег, найдешь собственное жильё. И, может, нормальную работу. В идеале, к сентябрю я хотел бы жить уже один, работа и так далее. Но если не выйдет, можно договориться будет. 

Эллиот криво улыбнулся. 

— Тебе противно? Честно?

— Честно — да, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Ну и что? С моей точки зрения, живого человека не выбрасывают на улицу только потому, что стало противно.

Той ночью Эллиот уже ночевал в туннеле под Манхэттенским мостом, с десятком других счастливчиков. Трое были под кайфом, от четверых разило или медицинским спиртом, или Листерином вперемешку с мочой. Один, молодой рыжий парень лет двадцати, бродил по туннелю туда-сюда, кричал, что близится конец всего, нужно покаяться, достать из зуба мудрости нано-чипы, ибо в них был баркод с числом зверя. В конце концов, какой-то негр двинул ему гигантским кулаком в брюхо и, когда тот скорчился, спокойно мотивировал это кратким: «Заебал».

В железной бочке жгли старые тряпки и газеты. Места поближе к огню не было, но Эллиот и не стремился. Вытянулся у бетонной стены в полный рост, положив рюкзак под голову. Прислушался к шуму машин над головой, отголоскам разговоров. Где-то внизу текла река, её не было слышно, но Эллиоту казалось, что он чувствует не то спиной, не то позвоночником это движение — вечное, мерное, ровное и бесконечно далекое.

Когда он уснул, ему снились Лиззи и Дики, четырнадцатилетние и бездомные. Они тусили с другими бомжами, стреляли сигареты, чокались бутылками Листерина. А в железной бочке жгли чей-то труп, и чей именно, можно было догадаться только по желтой куртке — именно с неё и начали жечь, и не боялись огня, совсем не боялись, толкали в эту бочку руки по самый локоть. 

А потом Эллиот молча бинтовал маленькие обожженные ладони. Детские.


	4. Chapter 4

Утром Эллиот вышел на работу у Бонгарда. 

И достаточно быстро потерял счет времени — все дни были одинаковыми. Он вставал, уходил, садился на автобус. Работал. 

Уходил, жрал в китайской забегаловке, не особо интересуясь, что именно ему скармливали — главное, чтобы побольше. Забегал в банк, вкладывал деньги, не задумываясь, для чего ему сбережения. Останавливался в спортзале, платил десять баксов якобы за использование спортзала — на самом деле за душ. Потом — в прачечную, делал стирку, сушку, заталкивал чистое белье в рюкзак и возвращался под мост. 

Он даже забывал, какие дни выходные, и вспоминал только, когда кто-то из мексиканцев на работе счастливо выкрикивал: «Виернес!»

Всё было автоматическое — без единой мысли о том, что будет в октябре, что будет в декабре. Что когда-нибудь станет холодно. И понадобится жильё. Или хотя бы одеяло. Что когда-нибудь застудятся почки, и искривится позвоночник, а колени откажутся сгибаться. Он не думал и о том, что за месяц работы накопил достаточно, чтобы снять самое обычное жильё, и даже не обязательно в каком-нибудь клоповнике, а в более или менее нормальном месте, если поискать. Где-то на краю сознания он знал, что может и что, наверное, даже надо, но все это его не очень интересовало: будущего не было, прошлого не было. Было только сейчас, рутина, сиюминутность, где не оставалось места для размышлений, для планов... для памяти.

Вскоре от памяти остались только сны. Иногда ему снилась Джина Форестер — с сигаретой в руке, с ярко накрашенными губами и нахмуренными бровями, и в таких снах она отказывалась что-либо рассказывать, и Эллиот выдыхал с облегчением, за которое было немного стыдно. Иногда снилась дорога через Небраску, кукурузные поля, в которых изредка мелькала черная тень, и матушка Абигейл — та неизменно бормотала: «Один из вас отпадет по пути». И только тогда Эллиот понимал, что он не один, что Эван рядом — Эван сжимал его ладонь в своей и говорил: «Эй, мать, мы же не в Вегас едем».

Несколько раз ему приснился Амаро — он толкал Эллиота в спину, впечатывал в кафельную стену и шептал в ухо: «Жопа не устала еще, да?». И тогда наступало бешенство, которое было похоже на эйфорию — Эллиот лупил его в ответ, прикладывал головой об пол, пинал в зубы и останавливался только тогда, когда по грязному полу туалета начинала расползаться темная лужа. А потом заглядывал в изувеченное мертвое лицо и отшатывался, зажмурившись, и беспомощно мотал головой, не понимая, почему он не заметил, что это Лив, и почему не запомнил — это же всегда была Лив...

Эллиот не очень понимал, куда относить эти фрагменты и отголоски, для которых уже не оставалось ячеек, и начал относить это в церковь. Стал ходить на исповедь. Сначала покаялся в грехах гнева, гордыни, скупости, ненависти. Потом сказал, что лгал. Потом — что грешил с мужчиной. И в конце концов сказал, что предает единственного друга. 

— Предали? — уточнил сухой старческий голос по другую сторону перегородки в исповедальне. 

— Предаю, — сказал Эллиот. — Ежедневно. Осознанно. 

— Предательство — это тяжкий грех. Вы не думали о том, чтобы отвернуться от греха? 

— Я не могу. 

— Без истинного покаяния и намерения отвернуться от греха нет прощения. 

Эллиот задумался. 

— А если очень попросить? Все равно никак?

— Никак.

Выходя из церкви, Эллиот только пожал плечами — никак так никак. 

Но все равно продолжал приходить. 

И просить.

К середине октября Бонгард узнал о том, что Эллиот спит под мостом. В глубине души Эллиот подозревал, что накапал старый китаец, который однажды увидел, где Эллиот выходил из автобуса... впрочем, кто сказал, было неважно, да и Бонгарду было тоже почти все равно. Он только посмеялся и сказал:

— Спи здесь. 

— Где здесь? — удивился Эллиот. 

Бонгард мотнул головой в сторону офиса. И сказал:

— Лишние сорок баксов за ночь, если будешь здесь ночевать. Можешь раскладушку принести. Или спальный мешок. А если не захотел — запер офис, запер ворота и пошел себе. 

— А чего так? — Эллиот окончательно растерялся. — А охранник твой? 

— Уволил. 

— Почему?

— Спал все время, — буднично пояснил Бонгард. — За одиннадцать долларов в час. За одиннадцать долларов в час спать я и сам могу. 

— Ну. — Эллиот задумался. — Окей, мне нетрудно. Но если что случится, у меня нет права носить оружие. И сертификата нет... 

— На сертификаты мне все еще насрать. А оружие — взял кувалду и вперед.

Эллиот усмехнулся и сказал, что это он может. 

После этого мир Эллиота сократился до радиуса в четыре квартала: и забегаловка, и прачечная, и даже спортзал были поблизости, а больше Эллиот ни в чем не нуждался. В первую ночь, засыпая в захламленном офисе на резиновом матрасе, Эллиот еще не очень знал, что это значит. И это все еще было неважно. 

А потом Бонгард спросил его, не боится ли он высоты. 

— Нет, конечно, — сказал Эллиот. — А что?

— Как — что? Окна будешь учиться вставлять. — Бонгард хмыкнул. — И зря ты сказал, что не боишься высоты. Сказал бы, что боишься, пришлось бы тебе зарплату повысить в качестве компенсации. 

— А мне не надо. 

— Да? — оживился Бонгард. — Тогда давай понижу. 

— А понизишь – уйду.

Бонгард поржал от души, Эллиот так и не понял, над чем именно. Потом Эллиот начал учиться вставлять окна — учился у Диего, мексиканца, который не знал ни слова по-английски, но объяснял долго, душевно, с азартом, размахивал руками и время от времени спрашивал: «Энтиендез?» 

Эллиот слушал, пытался разобрать знакомые слова хотя бы, но так нихера и не понял. В конце концов, призвав все знания испанского, почерпнутые в своё время от Лив, Эллиот сказал: «Но энтиендо. Муэстрамэ!»

Диего на долю секунды опешил. А потом расхохотался, хлопнул Эллиота по спине и сказал: «Вамос. Я — показывать. Ты — запоминать».

После этого что-то начало меняться. Сначала изменилась сама работа: когда Бонгард окончательно понял, что Эллиот не боится совершенно ничего, — ни на крыше без страховки, ни сварки, ни возможности раздавить руки или въебаться в провода под напряжением, - то вошел во вкус. И начал использовать на все сто. Эллиот учился, запоминал. Запоминал приемчики, маленькие и немаленькие хитрости, которыми щедро делился Диего — все еще на испанском. Запоминал испанские слова и достаточно быстро понял, что испанский — легкая штука, если забить на спряжения глаголов и времена.

Потом ему стало казаться, что меняется он сам. Становится другим — не быстро, а так — день за днем, смена за сменой. Что-то отпадало с каждым днем, уходило и забывалось. Если бы сейчас его спросили, есть ли у него дети, он бы ответил — нет. И сам бы этому поверил: детей у него не было, было просто абстрактное знание, что где-то очень далеко есть четыре человека, которым он никогда не смог бы причинить боль — ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Зато Лив не забывалась. Иногда Эллиоту начинало казаться, что наоборот — она теперь всегда была рядом, не как ночное наваждение, не как надежда на спасение и не как обвинение в грехе, а просто... была. Как голос на краю сознания, как улыбка поздно вечером, как часть его самого — кто-то сросся с ним воедино; может быть именно поэтому и испанские слова запоминались так легко, и сон приходил по вечерам так быстро... а сам он поверил, что его начали прощать. И отпускать.

Мир Эллиота, который было сократился до четырех кварталов, не остановился на этом, он рос, тянулся вверх, вытягивался этаж за этажом, и Эллиот заметил это не сразу. А одним прекрасным холодным ноябрьским утром, он поднял взгляд и увидел — вот это. ЭТО казалось гигантским, несуразно огромным — двадцать два этажа бетона, стали, стекла и поливинилхлорида. 

Просто дом. Просто дом в триста с лишним квартир. Где будут жить, учиться, собираться на работу, смотреть телек, материться на слишком медленный интернет, готовить аламбрэ, трахаться, собирать детей в школу... 

Где будут жить, будут любить. 

Это казалось важным.

Бонгард, приехавший слишком рано, увидел Эллиота таким: с запрокинутой головой и открытым ртом. 

— Чего? — хмыкнул Бонгард. — Скоро закончим. 

— Ты посмотри, что мы построили, а? — ответил Эллиот, улыбаясь. — Так вот задержишься на минуту, и сразу же — эйфория, чувствуешь себя на вершине, и..

Бонгард помрачнел. Бросил на Эллиота злобный взгляд и сказал, как отрезал:

— Еще раз придешь на работу обкуренный — пришибу. 

— Да не обкуренный я, — раздраженно огрызнулся Эллиот. — Просто сам посмотри. Это же черт знает что. И это ты построил! Неужели тебе совсем все равно? 

Бонгард проследил за его взглядом — тоже запрокинул голову. И неохотно признал:

— Нет. Не совсем. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Пойдешь со мной на следующий проект?

— Запросто. 

— В Бронксе. 

— Да хоть где.

В тот день Эллиот поверил, что началась какая-то другая жизнь.

Именно жизнь, потому что в ней тоже можно было что-то отдавать — тело, время, самого себя. 

Только не так, как раньше: не семье, не детям, не сослуживцам, не людям, нуждавшимся в помощи, и не делая что-то охуенно важное, никого не спасая, не защищая... По-другому. 

Здесь и сейчас можно было отдавать всем сразу, опять отдавать себя всего — только при этом делалось что-то сравнительно незначительное. Стекла, сварка, разгрузка, распаковка, такие дела. И только раз в год можно было увидеть, что эти незначительные штуки все-таки не впустую. Тоже сгодятся.

Новая жизнь все еще была по большому счету сиюминутной, он все еще не думал о том, найти ли жильё: офис и маленький электрообогреватель его устраивали. И он уже не очень представлял, как люди живут в квартирах, с кухнями, мебелью, машинами — все это было где-то позади, в той, прежней жизни, от которой теперь с ним была только Лив.

Сиюминутность текла, поскрипывала новыми оконными задвижками, щелкала замками, вставала сухой кладью к балкам, рябила латексной краской в бадьях. А потом остановилась, как дала сбой, когда в понедельник утром Бонгард появился на пороге одной из комнат, где Эллиот укладывал плитку, и сказал:

— Слушай, ты отмечаешься же, да? 

— В смысле? — раздраженно бросил Эллиот. Сначала он думал, что Бонгард спрашивает про рабочую карточку — тот завел новые порядки и хотел, чтобы каждая секунда была на учете. Впрочем, от Эллиота он этого никогда не требовал: бессмысленно, когда человек и так на рабочем месте двадцать часов в сутки. 

— Ну, ты ж зарегистрированный, да? — будничным тоном уточнил Бонгард. — Не пропустил ничего? Потому что тебя кто-то ищет, и одет по-деловому. Как повестку в суд вручать. 

— Нет, я отмечаюсь, — сказал Эллиот. Распрямился, встретился с Бонгардом взглядом. И какое-то время рассматривал как впервые спокойное усталое лицо пожилого человека, который все знал про регистрацию и судимость, и хрен знает сколько времени уже — и которому было все равно. И испытывал совершенно нечеловеческую благодарность за то, что так тоже бывает. И что можно заработать это самое ограниченное рабочим местом «все равно». 

— У ворот стоит, — добавил Бонгард. 

Первая мысль была на Портера, тот звонил пару раз. Просто спрашивал, есть ли планы искать дальше. Эллиот отвечал, что все еще ищет, но не так, как хотелось бы — работы много. И прощался. 

Эллиот подошел к окну, присмотрелся с высоты третьего этажа и замер, оперевшись на подоконник. Сначала не поверил своим глазам, а когда поверил, все еще не мог оторваться. Смотрел и смотрел. 

— Я-то все думал, чем ты колешься, — добродушно произнес Бонгард за его спиной. — Теперь все ясно, кто тебя чем колет. 

— Это не так, — отмахнулся Эллиот. 

— Ну-ну. Так чего? Прогнать твоего новио, или выйдешь? 

— Выйду, — сказал Эллиот. — Я недолго.

Он вытер заляпанные клеем руки о штаны и пошел на выход. Он хотел бежать со всех ног, сорваться с места, и мысленно уже бежал, расталкивая всех вокруг, и мысленно уже сто раз добежал. А сам все еще шел, вполне спокойно и неторопливо, как человек, который знает, что давно и везде опоздал, и поэтому торопиться не имеет смысла. 

Когда они с Эваном сравнялись, Эллиот поздоровался первый. И тут же спросил:

— Ты как? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — Эван немного растерялся. — Ничего. Все нормально. Я просто вот. Сегодня решил зайти. 

— А, — понял Эллиот. — Все еще не совсем все равно? 

Эван неохотно кивнул в ответ.

— Ничего, — сказал Эллиот. — Это пройдет.

— Я знаю, — согласился Эван. — Тебе-то уже все равно, да? 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Эллиот. — Мне никогда не будет все равно. Хотя бы потому, что я тебе благодарен за все, что ты для меня сделал. И хотя бы потому, что мне жаль, что я оказался не тем человеком, с которым ты мог бы общаться. 

— Да нет, я, наверное, уже могу общаться. Бешенство все-таки уже прошло. Почти. — Помолчав, Эван добавил: — Я вот как раз хотел поговорить с тобой еще раз. По-нормальному уже.

— Про запись?

— Да. 

Эллиот чуть было не сказал, что не хочет говорить про запись. Или не может.

Потому что это как раз то самое, что когда-то было у Эвана с Саулом Рейни: вопросы и ответы, только с одной разницей — на этот раз все слишком увечное, слишком искривленное, и ответов будет недостаточно... 

Да, недостаточно. И что с того? Отвечать все равно надо. Ты же знаешь.

— Можно, — сказал Эллиот. — Когда тебе будет удобно?

— Да хоть сегодня же. Вечером? 

— Да, давай. Куда мне подъехать?

— Я думал, прямо ко мне домой, — сказал Эван. — Заехать за тобой?

— Не надо, — отмахнулся Эллиот. — Сам приеду.

Эллиот приехал к Эвану в семь вечера. И понял, что зря хотел отказаться. 

Никакой ностальгии, никаких сожалений о том, что когда-то жил здесь, в этом доме, когда еще были надежды узнать про себя что-то, что могло бы оправдать, объяснить...

И никакого стыда.

Даже знание, что он наверняка все еще вызывает что-то вроде отвращения или брезгливой жалости, и не сможет ничем себя оправдать, не вызывало стыда — было все равно что стыдиться того, что он не сможет сдвинуть двадцатиэтажный небоскреб в одиночку. И от этого было легко. Всё в итоге было легко: и сбросить рабочую сумку у порога, умыться, пообедать вместе с Эваном — Эван спросил Эллиота, успел ли тот пообедать после работы, Эллиот сказал, что нет. Тогда Эван приготовил аламбрэ, покормил его, покормился сам. Вымыл посуду, достал колу из холодильника.

Эллиот не предлагал помочь — просто смотрел на него украдкой и почти улыбался. 

— Я, знаешь, хотел извиниться для начала, — сказал Эван. — Я все-таки... как мудак с тобой тогда. 

— Нет, — сказал Эллиот. — Все нормально. И ты был прав. 

— Да оно неважно, прав или нет. Есть штуки, которые не надо говорить, даже когда прав. Ну и... надо просто уметь остановиться вовремя. А я... — Эван нахмурился. — Я как сейчас помню, как мы ехали через Айдахо, ты все мне говорил, что все, хватит, не надо больше. А меня уже несло. И я все еще орал на тебя. Я даже не заткнулся, когда ты стал плакать. И уснул...

— Я этого не помню, — сказал Эллиот. — Но, как я уже сказал. Все правильно. 

— Нет. Я потом еще вспоминал, как ты меня доламывал. Когда вы нашли ту кассету. Со мной и Джонатаном. И я понял, что ты все-таки тогда охуенно сдерживался. И если бы ты на меня надавил, как я на тебя — то... 

— То ничего, — оборвал его Эллиот. — У тебя все было бы нормально. Так или иначе. И ты бы все равно поступил правильно.

Эван неловко улыбнулся. 

— Все равно извини. Короче, так, как я — нельзя было. Нельзя начинать что-то решать, когда оба психуют. Надо было просто вернуться домой, отожраться, отоспаться. Ну и потом уже. Потому что мы все-таки погорячились с тобой. А когда так — когда на взводе, уже не видишь полутонов или... все кажется черно-белым. И никакие другие варианты в голову уже не приходят. 

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Окей, — сказал Эван. — Стейблер, только честно со мной сейчас, ладно?

— Ладно. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что так, как ты решил — нельзя? Честно.

— Да. 

— И поэтому надо что-то делать. Но необязательно, чтобы это было ... короче, чтобы это была еще одна мировая война. Можно же проще. Можно действительно, если хочешь по-человечески, если все еще хочешь их защитить. Можно их предупредить. Пусть они свяжутся с адвокатом. Пусть сами дадут признание, в конце концов. Пусть найдут хорошего психиатра... У Дики вообще может быть только условный срок. И его закроют потом. А Лиззи...

— Убийство копа, Эван. 

— Бывшего. 

— В Техасе четыре года назад парню дали иголку — он убил шерифа через три недели после того, как тот вышел в отставку. 

— Так то Техас. И это не три недели. Лив была уже давно как не коп. И….и она была любовницей Кейти. И что делалось в голове у подростка, когдa вот так... короче, если хороший адвокат... — Когда Эллиот снова промолчал, Эван добавил: — и ты прав, я не очень это понимаю. Родительские чувства. У меня, наверное, самое близкое вот к этому ощущению — это когда Джонатан мне пишет. Из армии. Он посылает емайл раз в месяц. Говорит, как все здорово. И я пугаюсь иногда — что если это все, и следующего емайла уже не будет... но я понимаю, что это — не то. — Эллиот все еще не отвечал, и, в конце концов, Эван не выдержал: — Скажи уже что-нибудь! 

— Расскажи мне про свой первый день в тюрьме, — сказал Эллиот. 

Эван вздохнул. 

— Было страшно очень. И стыдно. Обыск. Переодевание. Душ. Спину ломило от наручников. И людей было много... очень много. Я раньше как-то никогда... А к вечеру я уже познакомился со всеми в своей камере. И меня стали спрашивать, за что я сижу. И я сказал, что за наркотики, что приторговывал и попался. Меня спросили, где, я сказал в Гарлеме, стали спрашивать, на кого работал… и, короче... 

— Попался, да? 

— Нет. Они уже все знали. Просто хотели посмотреть, насколько я заврусь.

— А потом? — спросил Эллиот. 

— А потом меня наказывали. Пинали по яйцам, говорили, что врать нехорошо. И что меня от этого отучат. И научат хорошему. И велели раздвигать ноги — самому. Иначе будет хуже. Потом я всем отсосал, всех поблагодарил, и меня оставили в покое. И начали учить хорошему только на следующий день. Говорили, то, что я педик — это не беда, мне надо просто научиться кончать задницей под мужиком, и тогда уже никаких других поползновений не будет. И передавали из рук в руки, дрочили, щупали. Трахали. И я сам тоже — дрочил, кончал. Благодарил. Это было важно. — Эван тускло улыбнулся. — Я был охуенной подстилкой, Стейблер. Тебе даже не снилось. — Oн бросил на Эллиотa хмурый взгляд. — У тебя первый день был веселый, да?

— Нет,— сказал Эллиот. — То есть, да: переодевание, обыск, душ, такие дела. После отбоя я подрался с сокамерниками — мне разбили морду, я сломал кому-то руку, наутро его отправили в лазарет…и как-то на этом все закончилось. Первая неделя вообще была достаточно мирной. Я только потом понял, чего все ждали. Хотели улучить момент, когда будет достаточно времени со значительным перевесом сил. И дождались. И тогда меня держали впятером. И Чад сказал, что это, конечно хорошо — только мало все-таки. И что не успокоится, пока не засунет мне кулак в задницу. — Эллиот откинулся на спинку стула. — И, насколько я слышал, женские тюрьмы в этом смысле не уступают мужским. Я знаю эту систему, Эван. И я знаю этот маршрут. И знаю, что есть очень много людей, которых перевели из реформатория в заключение за преступления, совершенные в несовершеннолетнем возрасте. И я не буду рисковать тем, что мой ребенок окажется там. Я не могу.

— А молчать можешь, да? — горько спросил Эван. — И отмечаться. И стоять у позорного столба. Это ты все можешь, да? 

— А это несложная штука как раз. 

— А я вот не уверен, что я так могу, Стейблер. Потому что я смотрю на твоих детей другими глазами. И я вижу, что они сделали с тобой. И с Бенсон. И, ты знаешь, я все-таки сейчас преподаю. И у меня есть семнадцатилетние, восемнадцатилетние. И знаешь, с этим приходит все-таки что-то вроде ответственности. Не как у копа, конечно. Но все равно, это что-то вроде долга. И знания, что есть штуки, которые нельзя оставлять безнаказанными. И, если честно, я думал о том, что плевать на то, что ты можешь или не можешь. У меня есть запись. Я могу её сдать в полицию. Отнести твоему Моррису.

Эллиот все-таки улыбнулся. 

— И что тебя остановило? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Так без тебя — это бессмысленно. Я принесу. Твой сын скажет, что это насильник оказывал давление на жертву, запугал. Признание под давлением. Ты подтвердишь, снова сядешь — еще на год. Или на два. Так ведь? 

— Да, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Охуеть, — сказал Эван. — Просто охуеть. И ты при этом знаешь, что так нельзя, да? 

— Конечно, я знаю. Просто не могу иначе. 

— Слушай. Но Оливия... и — и... ты же сам! Ты служил! Ты давал присягу, ты носил оружие, ты ... ты же... 

— Эван, — оборвал его Эллиот. — Ты сейчас зря. Зря взываешь к моей совести, к чувству долга, и так далее. Это не поможет. 

— Окей, — Эван немного повысил голос, — что тогда поможет? 

— Ничего. То, чего ты добиваешься — невозможно. — Эллиот глянул на Эвана и почти пожалел его — наcтолько тот казался отчаявшимся. — Ты Библию читал когда-нибудь? 

— Угу.

— Тогда, может, помнишь это. «Ибо невозможно — однажды просвещенных, и вкусивших дара небесного и сил будущего века, и отпадших, опять обновлять покаянием». Вот это — про меня. Я выбрал это сознательно. Предательство, ложь, покрытие убийства. И я не способен на другой выбор. И ты зря пытаешься разглядеть во мне что-то другое. То, что ты все еще ищешь — его просто нет. 

Эван опустил голову.

— А что есть, Стейблер? 

— Почти ничего. Есть сорокапятилетний мужик, который работает на стройке. И который начал учить испанский и научился вставлять окна. Который не тратит деньги, потому что не на кого, и потому что это не очень интересное занятие. Который ходит раз в неделю в церковь и просит прощения, и при этом отказывается покаяться. И который будет изредка рад тебя видеть. Или хотя бы слышать, что у тебя все нормально. Если это возможно. 

— Сорoкашестилетний, — буркнул Эван. — У тебя день рождения был в октябре. 

— А. Точно. Я забыл. 

— А к стройке ты все-таки охуенно прилип. — Эван чуть-чуть улыбнулся. — Я, после того, как ты ушел, пару раз в неделю проезжал мимо. Видел, что ты все еще работаешь. Ну и думал — если работаешь, значит жив. Может, я с этим погорячился тоже. 

— Нет. Я действительно жив. Только не так, как раньше. — Эллиот поднялся на ноги. — Я пойду сейчас, если это все. 

— Окей, — Эван тоже встал из-за стола. — Давай довезу? 

— Не надо. Автобусы никто не отменял. Но спасибо. 

— Ты зря отказываешься. Мне нетрудно. 

— Я знаю. А мне нетрудно автобусом. — Эллиот немного осмелел и хлопнул его по плечу на прощание. И Эван не отшатнулся, и не сказал, не трогай. — Эван? Спасибо еще раз за все. 

— Да ладно. Но слушай, ты, если хочешь... можешь заходить. Иногда. 

— Я вряд ли смогу еще что-нибудь рассказать про себя. 

— Нет. Не за этим. Просто заходить. 

Эллиот снова улыбнулся. 

— А не противно? Только честно. 

Эван обреченно вздохнул. 

— Да уже вроде нет. Я же говорил — бешенство почти прошло. Хотя, конечно... — он мотнул головой. — Впрочем, хрен с тобой. Приходи как-нибудь.

Эллиот решил, что «как-нибудь» вполне может означать и пятницу вечером. Но все-таки послал СМС Эвану, спросил, будет ли это удобно. Эван ответил кратким «Ок».

На той же неделе Эллиот зашел к своему наблюдателю. И спросил, что нужно делать, чтобы получить разрешение на употребление алкоголя. На что ему ответили, что ограничение было снято еще в сентябре, и нужно слушать внимательно. 

Эллиот мирно согласился, что да, нужно. 

В вечер пятницы, с бутылкой красного вина в бумажном пакете, он уже стучался к Эвану. Эван открыл дверь. Увидел его и кивнул — заходи. 

Эллиот шагнул внутрь и потерялся. И был потерянным весь вечер — от того, как сразу же стало тепло, от того, что Эван что-то готовил, изредка улыбался, раскладывал по тарелкам жареную рыбу с овощами. Потом Эван рассказывал про работу, и Эллиот слушал внимательно, даже задавал вопросы, кивал, попросил подробнее про геометрическое программирование — и так далее. 

Этот первый вечер прошел быстро, слишком быстро. Когда стало поздно и совершенно точно пора уходить, Эллиот все-таки задержался еще немного. И окликнул Эвана, который мыл стаканы.

— Эван. Ты мне что-то обещал, кстати. И так и не выполнил... 

Эван заметно напрягся. Наверное, думал Эллиот скажет что-нибудь про «лечить», или «жалеть», или.. 

— Песенку спеть обещал, — поспешно добавил Эллиот. — Помнишь?

— А. Да это было так. Я же не очень. 

— Да чего не очень-то. 

— И музыкальных инструментов у меня нет никаких. 

— Так это. Найди что-нибудь на Ютубе — чисто инструментальное. 

— Окей. Но я правда не очень. Я же голосом не занимался совсем. 

А потом Эван все-таки нашел что-то. И спел — Mercy Seat от Ника Кейва, и голос у Эвана оказался сильным и звонким, и взлетал, и падал, и звенел на том, как устал от дозировок правды, и как нестрашно умирать. И Эллиот слушал, и немного жалел, что песню Эван выбрал именно эту — потому что когда-то он понимал эти слова, а сейчас перестал. 

— Я мог бы, конечно, спеть «нет в людях добра», — сказал Эван, провожая его до автобусной остановки, — но это как-то совсем уж печально. 

— А. Лив то же самое как-то сказала. Сначала любила — потом решила, нет, надоело, депрессивно. 

По дороге домой у него с непривычки кружилась голова от выпитого. А когда он засыпал на своем резиновом матрасе в офисе Бонгарда, то ему казалось, что кружится комната. Или качается, как колыбель.

Эллиот приходил к Эвану где-то два раза в неделю. Это нельзя было назвать традицией, потому что дни всегда были разными, и иногда Эван отказывался, говорил: «Не сегодня, работы много», или просто говорил: «Нет», никак это не объясняя. И Эллиот всегда посылал СМС первый. И всегда приносил красное вино, правда, однажды решил соригинальничать и принёс текилу, про которую Эван сказал: «Вот сам её теперь и пей». Эван никогда не предлагал Эллиоту остаться на ночь, но Эллиот и не просил. 

А попросить — хотел. 

Но зато они разговаривали много, Эван рассказывал про работу, рассказывал про студентов, исследования. И однажды рассказал, что Джонатана наградили крестом «За выдающиеся заслуги», и мрачно добавил: «Не зря Саул психовал — как чуял, что в какой-то пиздец его послали...»

Та, другая тема, отошла на второй план. Или третий. Эван больше ничего не спрашивал, не требовал, не убеждал. 

И только один раз Эллиот спросил Эвана, прошло ли бешенство. «Только честно». 

— Честно, да. Время все-таки помогает с такими штуками... ну и на самом деле оно почти полностью прошло за месяц где-то. Когда я понял, сколько личного в нем было... 

— А чего? 

— Да так. Стыдно даже сказать. 

— Чего стыдно-то? — удивился Эллиот.

— Да понимаешь, это опять эгоизм все же. Я же все на себя примерял. Причем оно не сразу даже в слова оформилось. Но в целом — это было что-то вроде, «блядь, да почему же у меня этого никогда не было»... — Эван покачал головой. — Вот такого. Чтобы, когда мне было четырнадцать, кто-то стоял бы между мной и остальным миром. И гнал всех, кто может сделать больно. И я не знаю, что бы я за это отдал. И что оно вот так. Кому не надо — у того все еще есть. А кому было надо — не дали. Ну и — стало не надо...

Эллиот промолчал, а Эван улыбнулся. 

— А потом я решил, что надо с этим заканчивать. И что я все-таки не маленький уже, когда кажется, что все должно быть строго взаимно и строго одновременно. И что любовь — она не так работает. В смысле, она не возвращается к тому, кто любит. Она просто... дальше идет, что ли. Кто-то любит одного человека, тот — кого-то еще. Ты любил семью. Твой сын любил Алису. Тебя — я когда-то любил. И Оливия. А Оливию — Дин Портер... 

— С чего ты решил, что...

— А. Я справки наводил. Еще когда ты с ним начал общаться. Нашел тоже частного детектива, бывшего копа, я все не мог понять, с чего Портер тебе так помогает. Заподозрил неладное. Потом узнал про его карьеру. Три года назад он был на пути к повышению, должен был вылетать в Женеву, работать вместе с Интерполом над каким-то крутым заданием. Потом — понижение в должности, частичное временное лишение полномочий, и, короче, так он и засел, где был. И он не мог не знать, чего это ему будет стоить, когда он сунул Оливию в эту программу. И все равно...

Тем вечером Эллиот долго смотрел на Эвана. И думал, что жаль все-таки. Жаль, что и «любил» в прошедшем времени, и что стало не надо: потому что сейчас, когда собственная жизнь стала маленькой, сузилась до стройки, рюкзака со шмотками, четырех кварталов и двадцати двух почти законченных этажей — это освободило что-то другое. И теперь его возможности были практически неограниченными.

Он смотрел и думал: «А ведь я бы мог сейчас. Мог бы каждый вечер и каждое утро стоять на коленях, брать в рот по самое горло, и стелиться под тебя, и раздвинуть ноги, я, конечно, так этому и не научился — а сейчас бы смог... И деньги мог бы давать — все, что есть. И слушать тебя — но это я и так. А стоять между тобой и миром — куда уж мне, да тебе и не надо, но если бы не дай бог, и стало бы надо — я бы встал...

А потом Эллиот встал. И пошел к Эвану: слепо, почти наугад, не разбирая, куда ступает, натыкаясь на мебель. И остановился перед ним, и потянулся к нему, вернее, подался вперед всем телом. И Эван не отпрянул и не оттолкнул. Просто очень ловко отступил в сторону, хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:

— Проводить тебя до автобусной остановки? А то что-то ты совсем плох. Шатаешься тут. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. 

Да. Шатаюсь. Проводи. 

После этого были и другие вечера. Спокойные. Мирные. И очень хорошие. 

Эван рассказывал про работу, и Эллиот тоже — про подъемные краны, про то, как пьяный в жопу Диего грохнул стекло ценой в триста баксов, заказал втихую новое, пока не заметил Бонгард. И, когда новое привезли, грохнул и его. С высоты второго этажа. 

— Куда грохнул-то? — с интересом спросил Эван. — Не на тебя, надеюсь?

— Нет, конечно! 

Эван внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:

— А ведь врешь.

Эллиот хмыкнул, закатал рукав и показал длинный рубец на правом предплечье — еще свежий. 

— Крови было? — спросил Эван. 

— Да не то слово, Бонгард пришел, увидел лужу, тут же захотел узнать, кого убили. И все молчали, как проклятые. В конце концов Диего сознался, что и как. И Бонгард только и сказал — слава богу. 

— Ну, охуеть у вас там техника безопасности. 

Эллиот усмехнулся и вспомнил, как Оливия бесилась от такого. От нарушений правил безопасности на производстве, нарушений прав рабочих. 

— Ага. Я иногда думаю — Лив бы туда... вот кто навел бы порядок. 

А еще Эллиот рассказал, что учит испанский, и Эван сообщил с явной гордостью, что один из его студентов написал апплет с уроками испанского, и помог Эллиоту загрузить на мобильник. А Эллиот в свою очередь рассказал, как Лив пыталась его учить испанскому, а потом махнула рукой, сказав, что Эллиот — истинный американец, который считает, что все вокруг обязаны учить английский, и поэтому не хочет понимать никаких других языков..

— Впрочем, тут она неправа, — нетрезво добавил Эллиот. — Я когда-то учил немецкий. Плохо, конечно, учил... Но зато сейчас... сейчас я могу. 

Тем вечером Эван предложил ему остаться на ночь. Не то Эллиот показался ему слишком пьяным, не то еще что. Но Эллиот отказался. Сказал: 

— Эван, ты зря это. Мне ведь тоже не надо. В смысле — мне не надо, чтобы ты... У меня все нормально. 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Окей. Довезти тебя? 

— Да. Спасибо. 

И Эван довез его до стройки, и заглянул в офис. Увидел резиновый матрас на полу и немного опешил. И спросил: 

— А где всё? 

— Что — всё? — не понял Эллиот. 

— Ты где живешь-то? 

— Так здесь же. Я же говорил. 

— Так я думал, у тебя здесь комната есть хотя бы... — Эван окончательно растерялся. — Погоди. А ... одежда?

— А у меня её три смены ровно. И стирку делаю каждый день. И вообще — все рядом. И даже спортзал, где душ можно принять за десятку. — Эллиот покосился на Эвана и уточнил: — От меня же не воняет? 

— Ну... нет. 

— Ну и всё. 

Эван все еще смотрел на резиновый матрас с явным сомнением, и Эллиот мягко добавил:

— Эван. Ты это тоже зря сейчас. Честное слово. Это не тот случай, где надо жалеть или лечить. Или спасать. Ну и к тому же — мне нормально. 

— Ладно, — сказал Эван. — Я пойду тогда. 

— Конечно. 

Эллиот проводил его до ворот.

А следующим вечером Эван приехал за ним на стройку. Приехал слишком рано, дождался окончания смены и поманил Эллиота к себе. И сказал:

— Поедем ко мне?

— Конечно, — согласился Эллиот. А потом предложил купить вина, но Эван отказался на этот раз. А когда они доехали до дома и зашли в квартиру, Эван добавил, что хотел бы поговорить трезвым. 

— Так бога ради. Давай, конечно.

Эван внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил в лоб: 

— Эллиот, только не злись сейчас, ладно? Мне просто надо знать. Ты помнишь, что Оливия погибла? 

Эллиот растерялся на долю секунды. А потом сказал:

— Да, конечно. Ты чего это? 

— Просто... я за последний месяц потерял счет тому, сколько раз ты говорил о ней в настоящем времени.

— Серьезно? Я не знал. 

— И мне началось казаться, что ты забыл. Или хочешь забыть. 

— Я не забыл, — оборвал его Эллиот. — И не хочу. И даже если бы хотел, не смог бы. Я все помню, я помню, что её убила моя дочь, и что Оливия похоронена в Черри Хилл под именем Янси... и я не хочу забывать. Я на самом деле хочу её помнить, и я помню, я помню все, я помню первый день, когда мы работали вместе, я помню, как мы вместе отстреливались, я помню, как она отказалась стрелять, когда меня взяли заложником, и я после этого потребовал другого напарника... И мы всегда были близки, но сейчас — сейчас это другое, это больше…и... 

— И как будто она не умерла, да? 

— Я не знаю. 

Может быть. 

Или нет. Мы просто стали близнецами, мне кажется, единоутробными, только это какая-то другая утроба, не та, которая на ультразвуковых снимках, мы просто вместе сейчас.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что не поверишь, пока не увидишь могилу? — тихо спросил Эван. 

— Помню. 

— Хочешь, съездим? — мягко предложил Эван. — Возьмем мою машину. И махнем на неделю с небольшим. Я на работе отпрошусь, меня подменят. Экзамены я практически составил все — ну и вот. Думаю так — четыре дня туда, четыре обратно. Пару дней — там. Ничего особенного. Положим цветы и уедем. 

— Это необязательно, — сказал Эллиот. — И это, наверное, ничего не изменит. 

— Ну и что? Я думаю, ей было бы приятно. Она любила цветы? 

— Да. Она любила розы. Но ей очень редко дарили... Вообще-то её немного побаивались. 

— Ага, — сказал Эван. — Так что. Поедем? 

— Можно. Да, давай. Я тоже отпрошусь.

Эвана раньше, чем двадцать третьего, не отпускали, но это было в целом неважно, времени хватало. 

Эллиот тоже отпросился и на этот раз все сделал добросовестно, даже сообщил наблюдателю, что выезжает. Единственное, в чем он покривил душой — это сказал, что едет в Сиэтл. В отпуск. Это была идея Эвана, который сказал, что Сиэтл оправдать будет легче, чем какой-то гребаный Черри-Хилл. И даже если и засекут, что они остановились там, то можно будет отбрехаться, сказать, что по пути остановились. Оно и было — почти. 

— Ну и я думаю, в Сиэтл мы тоже можем, — добавил Эван. — На пару дней. Я давно хотел посмотреть... и, кстати, я только что понял — мы Рождество проведем в дороге. Это ничего? Мне пофиг, сразу же говорю. 

Эллиот, который благополучно пропустил и Хэллоуин, и День благодарения, и собственный день рождения, вполне искренне ответил: 

— А уж мне-то как пофиг.

Они выехали двадцать третьего, рано утром, за вечер до этого Эллиот все же забежал в Уолмарт, чтобы подхватить пару лишних рубашек и пачку носков и трусов, решив, что в дороге сгодится. В семь утра Эллиот уже забрасывал свой рюкзак на заднее сиденье. И сказал Эвану еще одно спасибо. 

— Да честно, не за что. Я тоже хочу все-таки.

Дальше была дорога от одного побережья до другого, редкие снежинки, которые летели навстречу машине, а потом снег повалил уже вовсю, и заработали дворники... Были рождественские песни по радио, и Эван время от времени начинал улыбаться. Но один раз все же глянул на Эллиота с тревогой, когда тот немного заморгал на каком-то новом исполнении «Знала ль ты, Мария». И тихо сказал:

— Хочешь, выключи. 

Эллиот только мотнул головой. 

— Просто если тебе...

— Если мне напоминает о чем-то, да?

— Ну. 

Эллиот пожал плечами. 

— Да неважно. Пусть. Оно все, сука, о чем-то напоминает. 

Иначе было бы странно, все-таки той, другой жизни было сорок два года. А эта, новая, началась только три с чем-то назад.

В канун рождества была Небраска, притихшая и заснеженная. И был маленький мотель посреди ничего, под названием «Рыжая рысь и дуб», с мигающей огнями елкой в вестибюле. А за окном номера, когда Эван раздвинул шторы, беззвучно шевелили темными лапами огромные ели. 

Эллиот сидел на своей кровати, смотрел ему в спину. И хотелось сказать что-то совсем уж глупое и вообще-то достаточно очевидное. 

У меня никого больше нет. 

Эван обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Эллиота. 

— Счастливого рождества, — сказал Эллиот. 

Эван улыбнулся. 

— Тебе тоже.

Двадцать седьмого был Черри-Хилл, почти бесснежный, с теплым ветром, с до сих пор не снятыми рождественскими огнями. И маленькое кладбище при католической церкви на окраине города, и серый надгробный камень. 

Эллиот стоял чуть поодаль, а Эван приблизился к могиле и бросил на неё две желтых розы. И сказал в качестве приветствия:

— Бенсон. 

На этом все закончилось, никаких длительных прощаний, ничего.

И ничего не изменилось — они просто ушли оттуда вдвоем, сели в машину, и дорога снова побежала перед глазами, пока не привела их в Сейлем, где Эван разорился на номер в Даблтри и с восхищением оглядывал массивные дубовые столы в общей гостиной. 

Эллиот попытался завязать с ним разговор про деньги. Сказать, что хочет отдать хотя бы за бензин и мотели, но Эван только отмахнулся. 

— Слушай, что за человек ты вот? Не порть мне настроение.

Эллиот оставил его в покое и вышел на улицу. Побродил вокруг Даблтри, прошелся по тихой улице мимо маленьких бунгало, в окнах которых уже загорался свет. Он собирался дойти до городской плазы, но свернул не туда, оказался в парке и почти мгновенно понял, что влип на территорию какой-то школы. И хотя там никого не было, ушел сразу же. И порадовался, что вспомнил. Что начал привыкать.

К трем часам следующего дня они уже были в Сиэтле. Сняли комнату в маленькой гостинице, совсем неприметной, недалеко от Маленького китая, и Эллиот заулыбался, когда увидел тихий закуток с облезлыми деревцами и белые в оранжевый ромбик стены. «Как будто клоун пролетал и впечатался в стену». Он все еще тихо веселился над судьбой летающего клоуна, когда в кармане пикнул мобильник. Эллиот вытащил его из кармана, посмотрел на экран. Увидел три пропущенных звонка с телефонным кодом 206 и несколько опешил. Потянул Эвана за рукав и спросил:

— Ты никому не давал мой номер мобильника в Сиэтле?

— Нет, — рассеянно сказал Эван, расплачиваясь за комнату. — А чего?

— Звонил кто-то. Причем, целых три раза.

— Ну, так позвони им тоже, будете квиты, — посоветовал Эван, подхватил сумку, забрал ключ у консьержа и направился к дверям комнаты. В комнате Эван не задержался — сбросил сумку на пол, ополоснул лицо в ванной и сказал Эллиоту: — Слушай, ты как хочешь, а я все-таки пойду гулять. У нас здесь всего один день, и я хочу оттянуться по полной программе. Если хочешь, вместе можно вечером в паб зайти. 

— Ага, — согласился Эллиот, подключая почти разряженный мобильник к сети. — Ты иди. 

Эван помахал ему на прощание и сказал:

— Уже ушел.

Эллиот уже собрался перезванивать, когда мобильник снова зажужжал. Эллиот принял звонок и приветствовал позвонившего хриплым и не слишком дружелюбным:

— Да?

Из мобильника какое-то время молчали, а когда заговорили, Эллиот чуть не спятил, не сходя с места, согнувшись над низким кофейным столиком у стены. 

— Пап?

Эллиот задохнулся. 

— Пап, это ты? Только не бросай трубку сейчас! Пап!

— Морин. Тихо. Тихо, малыш. Я не брошу. Что случилось?

— Пап, ты же все еще тут, да?... Пап, я же знаю, что ты где-то рядом! Я звонила в Нью-Йорк же... И ...на работу тебе звонила, и мне говорили, ты здесь будешь! Пап, не бросай трубку! 

— Я же сказал, что не брошу, — повторил Эллиот. — Морин, что случилось?

— Ты еще здесь? Ты где? Можно, я приеду?

— Я в Белхаус-Инн остановился, — сказал Эллиот. — И ты, конечно, можешь приехать. Или, если надо, я подъеду. Ты только скажи, тебе надо что-нибудь? Денег снять? Тебе сколько?

— Я приеду сейчас. Не уходи, ладно?

— Не уйду. 

— Я быстро. Правда. Я совсем недалеко же... 

Когда Морин приехала, Эллиот ждал её в дверях гостиницы и улыбался, как ненормальный. Она выскочила из такси, бросила водителю несколько купюр, махнула «не надо сдачи» и помчалась к Эллиоту сломя голову. И тут же бросилась ему на шею, и разревелась. 

Эллиот гладил её по спине, спрашивал, что случилось, говорил какие-то глупости. Говорил, что все будет хорошо, пусть она только расскажет — и что бы ни случилось, можно разобраться. Что-то такое. 

В конце концов, отревевшись, Морин ткнулась ему мокрым лицом в шею и сказала:

— Ничего не случилось. Я просто хотела тебя видеть. И.... слушай, можно к тебе, а?

— Да, конечно. Пойдем.

В комнате Морин снова начала плакать, Эллиот было поднялся, чтобы принести стакан воды, или хотя бы клинекс, но Морин ухватила его за руку и никуда не отпустила. Просто вытерла нос рукавом его рубашки, как в детстве, и снова заговорила, сбивчиво, растерянно:

— Я, ты знаешь, все-таки ужасная дура, что тебе поверила. Когда ты сказал, что ты больной, что тебе будет лучше, чтобы я не приходила. Ну, подумала, что мало ли. Может ты действительно... вот так. И не хочешь сорваться, и ты поэтому... а вот ты сейчас здесь — и я знаю, что ты не такой. И я ведь всегда это знала... и я все время вспоминала, когда, помнишь, мне было шестнадцать тогда, ты мне сказал сидеть в машине, а я все равно вылезла, и там горел человек… и ты просто меня закрыл собой, и я…я же знаю, что ты всегда так... и ты ведь даже не злился, когда я потом ночью тебе спать не давала, и... 

Она не договорила, снова стала его обнимать, а потом засмеялась, вытерла глаза кулаком и сказала:

— Пап. Ты такой стал... 

— Какой? — тихо спросил Эллиот. 

— Загорелый очень. И руки как железные. 

— А. Это да. А ты... 

— Да? 

— Ты — прекрасная выросла. Совсем прекрасная. Как принцесса из сказки.

Они проговорили до позднего вечера. Эллиот пропустил СМС от Эвана, который спрашивал, не хочет ли в тот паб, ответил часом позже, что не хочет. И добавил, что у него гость в номере. 

Эван ответил своим обычным «ок» и спросил, когда можно вернуться. На что Эллиот ответил: «В любое время, это и твоя комната тоже». 

Морин рассказывала. Рассказывала, что закончила учебу — сменила специальность, выучилась на программиста, поработала три месяца по контракту, построила какую-то гигантскую базу данных для благотворительной организации. А теперь пинала балду и искала новый контракт. Рассказала, что какое-то время переписывалась с мамой и Катлин, но потом переписка становилась все реже и реже. «Сейчас так. Только мама иногда и пишет... А Дики и Лиззи мне вообще не писали. И я им — тоже... вернее, я пару раз писала, хотела знать, Дики, с какого хуя!»

— Не сквернословь, — автоматически сказал Эллиот. — И что значит: «С какого хуя»? 

— Пап. Я даже когда думала, что ты заболел... и что вот так вышло. Все равно, понимаешь? Даже если бы. И, например, если бы это была я. И так получилось со мной. Ну, я бы не знаю, что я тогда. К психиатру тогда. Вообще, всей семьей в одну палату в Беллвью. Но так — вот так, как вышло — так нельзя было. Ты же всегда.... — Морин жалобно посмотрела на него. — А ты понял, что случилось?

— Нет.

Морин снова потыкалась носом ему в плечо. 

— Пап?

— Ага? 

— Ты здесь надолго? 

— Планировал один день. Но я могу остаться еще, если хочешь. Могу, наверное, на неделю... и еще могу приехать. И...

— А я хочу обратно в Нью-Йорк. Я все думала, может прилететь... и все равно, что ты сказал. А еще я проверяла сайт все время. С зарегистрированными. Но только ты там числишься бездомным, но ты же не бездомный?

— Нет, конечно. Это ошибка. Кстати, надо будет исправить это дело.

Поздно вечером Эллиот покормил её в пабе при гостинице, и не мог перестать улыбаться, когда смотрел, как она клевала какой-то экзотичный свекольный салат с лебедой и козьим сыром. Еще несколько раз спросил, нужны ли деньги, и, в конце концов, Морин немного рассердилась. 

— Я вообще-то тебя хотела спросить, не нужны ли тебе. У меня, между прочим, двадцать тысяч на счету! А у тебя?

— Десять, — соврал Эллиот. У него было где-то восемь, и три из них он был все-таки должен Эвану. Если не больше. 

Морин показала ему язык. И тут же спросила:

— А медицинская страховка есть? 

— Да, конечно... слушай, хочешь, я сейчас останусь? Еще на неделю?

Морин задумалась. И качнула головой. 

— Я хочу, конечно. Но я думаю, что я лучше сейчас поищу контракт ближе к Нью-Йорку... а там посмотрим, может, мне все равно придется через неделю вылетать на интервью. 

— Тогда да, — согласился Эллиот. — Тогда я завтра поеду. 

И за четыре дня доберусь, а за оставшиеся три надо будет найти жильё, обставить, притвориться, что живу уже там полгода, оформить медицинскую страховку... еб же вашу мать. Ну что ж теперь — надо, так надо.

Эллиот проводил её до дверей, вызвал такси. И обнимал, пока они ждали, а потом спросил: 

— Морин? А как ты узнала, что я буду здесь именно сегодня? 

— Я же говорила. Я звонила тебе на работу, и... 

— А если совсем-совсем честно? — мягко сказал Эллиот. — По секрету. Как раньше. Когда ты говорила: «Только никому, даже маме!» 

— Окей, — сдалась Морин. — Но я действительно наводила справки. И номер телефона твой узнала, и где работаешь... И я бы все равно. Но что сегодня — мне Эван сказал. А сначала позвонил пару недель назад. Сказал, что вот, знает тебя немного. Будете поблизости, потому что он сам собирается в Сиэтл, а ты... просто так. За компанию. Ну и вообще. Сказал мне, что в курсе того, чего ты мне наплел три года назад. Но насколько он сам понял, ты не больной, просто долбоеб...

— А. 

— Ты же не злишься на него? — уточнила Морин. 

— Ты что. Нет, конечно.

Эван вернулся через четверть часа после того, как ушла Морин. Как будто отсиживался где-то в кафе и дожидался. 

— Мог бы и не скрываться, — спокойно сказал ему Эллиот. — Я бы вас познакомил. 

Эван весело оскалился. 

— Сдала меня твоя девочка, да? 

— С потрохами. 

— Я так и знал, что сдаст. Долго хоть продержалась?

— Ммм. Честно — нет. 

— Ну, что ж, — рассудительно сказал Эван. — Тоже надо было ожидать. Кстати, ты здесь остаешься, или со мной обратно поедешь?

— Обратно, конечно. Ты чего это?

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Я просто думал, ты останешься. Тебя в Нью-Йорке не то чтобы что-то держит. Работа — херня, такую ты в любом месте найдешь. Недвижимости нет. Ты даже свою каску и ботинки привез с собой...

— Пока еще держит, — перебил его Эллиот. — Собственно, только одна штука и держит. Мне иногда кажется, что между нами еще что-то может быть. Если я ошибаюсь, то скажи мне. 

Эван хмуро глянул на него исподлобья. 

— А если не ошибаешься? 

— А если не ошибаюсь, возьми меня с собой. И я знаю все, и про себя, и понимаю, почему ты не... 

Эван устало вздохнул. И очень буднично, очень просто сказал: 

— Да люблю я тебя. Непонятно, что ли? 

Эллиот заткнулся на полуслове.

— А на тебя смотреть было больно, — добавил Эван. — Как ты прямо был готов… я не знаю, что. Просто потому, что то, что было главным — пропало. Забрали. И ты сам отдал тоже. Ну а вот теперь появилось снова. И если я все еще тебе нужен сейчас, когда есть кто-то, кто все-таки важнее... 

— Эван, — перебил его Эллиот. — Это не так. Это... ты пойми. Да, дети — это самое важное. Но когда кто-то есть. Когда люди вместе — вот так. Это... тоже самое важное. Оно все вместе — самое важное. И я все еще готов — не знаю что. 

Эван ничего не ответил на это. Но и не отстранился, когда Эллиот полез целоваться, даже обнял в ответ. А потом очень устало вздохнул, потеревшись щекой о его плечо. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Да ничего. Но давай все-таки до дома подождем. Если не убьем друг друга по дороге, может, будет секс. 

— Чего это убьем? 

— Так, — неопределенно буркнул Эван. И философски добавил: — Мы с тобой все-таки очень разные люди.

Первые два дня в пути домой прошли как в полусне. Эллиот то смотрел на Эвана — и ему казалось, что Эван вот-вот улыбнется. Эван не улыбался, в целом выглядел полностью сосредоточенным на дороге. Иногда Эллиот посылал СМСки Морин. Дурацкие совершенно. Один раз даже сфотографировал желтый дорожный знак с одним-единственным предупреждением: «У этого дорожного знака острые края. Не трогать за края!». Морин ответила через полчаса «ЛОЛ а если очень хочется? какой штраф?». Эллиот подумал и ответил: «Фигня. Два пальца».

Потом они обедали в забегаловке в Айдахо: заказали макароны с сыром и ждали, Эллиот сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, разглядывал картинки на стенах и чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. А потом — что-то пошло не так. 

Он заметил одну из официанток — та стояла вполоборота к нему, в нескольких шагах от их столика, спокойно собирала грязные тарелки, заправляла за ухо прядь каштановых волос... и наваждение было настолько сильным, что стало невозможно дышать. Тут же как будто резануло поперек груди, и Эллиот согнулся, где сидел, закрыл лицо руками. И все говорил себе: «Тихо, тихо, это же не она... дыши, сейчас станет легче». 

Легче не становилось, в груди было тесно, и ему казалось, что у него что-то отнимали, его выталкивали куда-то, а Лив оставалась позади — они становились не-близнецами, и он тихо-тихо, по-собачьи завыл, уперевшись лбом в край стола. 

Эван вполне спокойно расплатился, ухватил Эллиота под мышки и поволок в машину. Усадил, пристегнул ремнем. И молча повел машину дальше, пока Эллиот рядом с ним не то выл, не то скулил, и мотал головой. 

Когда они подъехали к «Рыжей рыси», было уже темно. Эллиот все еще поскуливал, держась за брюхо, и все еще говорил кому-то: «Не надо. Не надо». Эван потрепал его по плечу. И тихонько сказал: 

— Слышишь? Мы сейчас давай до гостиницы дойдем. 

Эллиот не очень понял, как он добрел до номера, как разделся — или сам, или Эван все-таки стащил с него одежду и заставил забраться под одеяло. Но удержать не смог — Эллиот все равно выбрался из кровати, начал бродить кругами по номеру, спотыкаясь о мебель, чуть не вышел из комнаты в коридор голый, и Эван тогда ухватил его за локоть, и развернул от двери. И взял за плечи, и заглянул ему в лицо. 

И Эллиот стоял перед ним, совершено голый, ничего не понимающий, и смотрел на его руки у себя на плечах. 

— Спать, — сказал ему Эван. — Вот прямо сейчас же. 

И толкнул его на кровать. 

И Эллиот отключился, как только упал. Или на секунду раньше.

Утром Эллиот начал извиняться. Эван сказал: «Не, нормально все». Расплатился за номер. До Иллинойса они молчали, молча пообедали по дороге, вечером остановились в мотеле у Джолиет, зашли в комнату, и только тогда Эллиот сказал еще раз:

— Извини. 

— Да нет, — сказал Эван. — Это же. Ты же только что понял. 

— Что? 

— Что она умерла. 

— Я давно это понял. 

— Нет. Ты только можешь понять, что кто-то умер, если сам живой.

Эллиот сел на кровать, охватив себя руками. 

Эван сел рядом с ним, плечом к плечу. И тихо сказал:

— А теперь постарайся меня не убивать, ладно? По крайней мере, не сразу. Дослушай до конца. 

— Окей, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Я отдал запись, — сказал Эван. 

Эллиот сжал пальцы. 

— Моррису? 

— Нет. Морин. 

Эллиот вскочил. Тут же потянулся за мобильником, начал набирать номер, ему не отвечали, в конце концов, Эван выхватил мобильник из его рук и сказал:

— Не мечись. Она уже все просмотрела. Сказала, свяжется с нами завтра утром. А сегодня хочет немного выпить, погладить собаку и отоспаться. Дай ей выспаться, ладно? 

— Так нельзя, — беспомощно сказал Эллиот, — Эван, блядь, я знаю, что я ебанутый на всю голову, я знаю, что со мной невозможно, но так было нельзя… этим нельзя нагружать детей, я и сам-то ...

— Ты не можешь. Я это уже понял. Я — тоже не могу. Потому что я не понимаю такого. Вот эти кровные отношения. У меня-то все проще. Если мудак и говно — значит, не семья. Если человек в целом старается, чтобы тебе было нормально — значит, может стать семьей. И это все. Для меня действительно больше ничего нет. И когда я думаю о твоих младших, я хочу их просто утопить в цементе. Извини. И поэтому пусть решает кто-то, кто понимает и то, и другое. Например, пусть решает девочка, у которой три года с лишним не было ни брата, ни сестер, ни матери, ни отца. И которой вот сейчас нужен бы отец целиком. Весь. И тот, кто был, и тот, который есть сейчас. Но брат и сестра для неё тоже что-то значат. И все. 

— А Дики... Лиззи...

— Ты знаешь, они тоже пусть решают, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Что-то и от них зависит. Деньги у них есть, я так понял, все твои сбережения за двадцать три года пошли Кейти. Пусть думают. Или пусть покупают адвоката. Или психиатра. Или прячутся в Канаде…и надеются, что их не поймают. Или едут в Китай и учат китайский. Или пусть признаются, расплачиваются, и живут дальше.

Эллиот все еще мотал головой, когда Эван добавил:

— Стейблер, ты все еще не уверен, но теперь скажи мне такую вещь. Когда ты последний раз говорил с Портером?

— Месяц назад. А что? 

— Что он тебя спрашивал?

— Ищу я все еще. Или уже нет. 

— Что ты ему сказал?

— Что ищу. 

— Ага. Это хорошо. Но он все же не идиот. И он вот-вот поймет, что ты уже не ищешь. А может, и уже понял. И если ты перестал искать — значит, уже нашел. И, как ты думаешь, сколько времени у ФБРовца займет отследить наш летний маршрут в Черри-Хилл? Как быстро он вытрясет все что нужно из Джины Форестер? Как быстро он догадается? Потому что в то, что Лив насиловала кого-то, он никогда не поверит. И если он наткнется на двух подростков, которым вообще ничего не было за такое — ты уверен, что он с этим разберется лучше, чем их собственная сестра? Я вот не уверен.

Эллиот опустил голову. А потом, не сказав ни слова, завалился в кровать. Как был. В одежде, в ботинках. Сунул голову под подушку и замер. И не мог понять, как одновременно может быть так чудовищно страшно и так чудовищно легко. 

Как будто падаешь. 

Эван еще немного побродил по комнате. Потом хлопнул дверцей минибара, судя по всему, что-то выпил. И еще что-то. Погасил свет и тоже нырнул под одеяло. И ткнулся Эллиоту носом в спину. И очень тихо спросил:

— Завтра убьешь меня, да?

Эллиот протянул руку за спину, ухватил Эвана за локоть и притянул к себе.

— Чего завтра-то. Я и сейчас могу. 

— Я знаю, что можешь. А будешь? 

— Нет. — Эллиот развернулся к нему лицом. Обнял. Забросил ногу через него. Вяло укусил за ухо. 

Эван негромко засопел ему в плечо. 

— А что тогда?

Эллиот погладил его по спине открытой ладонью. Ощупал каждый позвонок, потрогал выступающие лопатки. И сказал:

— А что. Завтра домой поедем, непонятно, что ли?

**~ fin**


End file.
